Arranged Love
by CuLoveG2L
Summary: Kyoko and Ren are married and are working on a movie together. Then, for Kyoko, the unthinkable happens. KyokoXRen, KanaeXYashiro  not as much  and technically a continuation, could stand alone though.
1. The Beginning

**Aaranged Love**

_**This is a continuation (more or less) off of the story 'forced to sign'. For those who do not wish to read the previous story (and for those who did) read this:**_

_**Kyoko knows Ren is Kuon, but in this he is called Ren. In Forced to sign I called him Kuon a lot, but it I like using Ren. And so does Kyoko. Ren just makes it more real for her and myself. Kuon always seems so distant.**_

_Summary: Kyoko and Ren are married and are working on a movie project together. Then, for Kyoko, the unthinkable happens._

I hope you enjoy this. This is two stories, I just decided to put one fanfic as a movie project. Itami is Kyoko and Kenage is Ren. Okay? Just think of it as an alternative universe or a movie shoot. Whichever is fine. If you don't like one, you can skip it. I don't mind. :)_** G2l**_

_**Oh, changing ages from last story, they're going to be a little younger, sorry. I'll fix forced to sign some other time, m'kay?**_

_**Kyoko 20**_

_**Ren 23**_

_**Kanae 21**_

_**Yukihito 27**_

**Recap/intro**

* * *

><p>Ren woke up with a start and sat up. He looked down at his wife who was still asleep. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty.<p>

_Flashback_

_Ren was in the shower. He and Kyoko had been married for a couple weeks now. Why was he still restraining himself? She was his wife wasn't she?_

'_She's just not ready.' he thought as he stood in the shower. He closed his eyes. After a time he heard something._

"_Yipe!"_

_Ren turned around. 'Not now,' he thought._

"_Why is the water so cold?" The drunk Kyoko whined._

_Ren turned his back to her. She was __**drunk. **__She didn't know what she was doing._

"_That's not fair." Kyoko whined trying to turn him around._

Ren turned his head away from the woman before his flashback went any farther. He was feeling guilty enough, he didn't need to dwell on it, no matter how much he wanted to.

Kyoko made a sound which made Ren look back at her. She looked cold. Ren picked up a shirt conveniently within reach and slipped it over the woman's head.

Looking at the clock he found it was near seven thirty. Read through for **Arranged Love** was at nine. He grunted and got up. As he dressed he couldn't help but wonder what Kyoko would do when she woke up.

He walked out to the kitchen and made the only thing he could ever make: coffee.

As he sat down with his hot drink he heard movement. He looked over. Kyoko stood in the hall wearing his shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She was rubbing her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Ren asked.

"Terrible." Kyoko said sitting down. "I want to go back to bed."

'_So do I,' _Ren mentally slapped himself. _'Bad timing perverted me. Why? Because it is! Great, I'm talking to myself.'_

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"We have a read through for **Arranged Love** today." Ren said. "Are you up for it?"

Kyoko nodded. "Just give me a little time. Do we have any cereal?"

Ren nodded and got out some cereal for her. "How did you sleep?"

"I'm not sure." Kyoko said. "I still feel tired."

Ren stared at his coffee a moment. He knew Kyoko. He knew her well. Just last week she blushed because he kissed her, why wasn't she blushing now?

Then a terrible thought occurred to him. _'Does she remember?'_ he was going to ask her, but paused. _'If she doesn't, then she would freak out more if she heard about it. I'll have to ask cryptically.'_ It felt childish, but it was Kyoko he was dealing with.

"I'm sure," Ren said. "You must be tired after last night."

Kyoko nodded as she sat down next to Ren with her cereal. "Yes. With the new movie and the whole ordeal with the stalker (_AN see 'Forced to Sign')_ and Kanae calling me so much I'm rather worn out."

Ren put a hand over his face. Was he thankful or remorseful that she had forgotten?

"Why did Kanae-san call?"

"Just trying to help. She said some of the tequila the president sent would help. I'm so tired I don't remember if I had any."

"You'll be fine without tequila." Ren insisted.

"That's fine. I could never take any drink of any kind." she said sitting down. She looked at her shirt. "Isn't this your shirt?" she asked.

Ren looked up. "Yes. You were taking a shower and your clothes got wet." _'At least I'm not lying.'_ "They're in washroom drying."

Kyoko looked at the clock. "What time do we have to leave?" she asked.

"The read through is at nine. Eight fifteen sounds good to me."

Kyoko nodded absently.

"Really are you alright?" Ren asked. "Maybe you should stay home."

"No," Kyoko said. "I just have a headache I'll be fine."

On their way to LME, Ren picked up Yashiro Yukihito. Kyoko was sad that Kanae wasn't with him. She was in Okinawa and would be at LME later that day. Kyoko couldn't wait to see her friend again.

Yashiro Kanae was Kyoko's best friend.

Ren was sure he was seeing stars in Kyoko's eyes. _'Definitely does not remember last night.' _he couldn't help thinking.

Ren walked with Kyoko in the room and Director Ogata looked up and smiled.

"Ah, here we have our stars, Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren. Welcome. Let us begin."

CHARACTERS:

Kyoko - Sakai Itami

Mitsun - Sakai Tamaki (Itami's dad)

Ren - Riki Kenage

**Arranged Love**

**(AN: **_**For those who do not want to read the movie script, you can skip it, but be warned it's about half the story. **_

_**Oh and Arranged Love is written as a story, not a script.'Itami' and 'Kenage', remember, are Kyoko and Ren respectively. It's kind of like you're getting two fanfics here, one is alternate universe the other is the continuation of Forced to sign. Ok? Any questions? Feel free to Message me and ask.)**_

Itami felt alone and cold. She stared out the large window of her father's house. She did not want to hope anymore. She did not want to feel. She only hurt, so she began to hide under a face that would remind anyone of a porcelain doll.

Itami was pretty enough, but she did not care. Her long hair was such a shade that it would only remind her of her mother.

She did not want to remember her mother.

_Mother, is gone._

"Itami?" Itami's father stepped in the room and stood next to her.

The black dress Itami wore clashed against her skin. Her father looked no better in the color, but he insisted that, on that day, they would wear it.

It was Thursday, and Itami's pain began three days prior. They morning she skipped into her mothers bedroom, to find a cold corpse in the bed.

Her mother and father had long ago slept in different rooms, which was probably how Itami found the woman first.

Her mother was dead and Itami felt cold. Her father did not care very much about her, though he did like her mind for business.

Itami did not look at her father as he stepped next to her.

"What do we do, when we face our problems?" her father asked.

Itami knew the answer he wanted. She had said it many times before. "We overcome them."

"Good."

Sakai Tamaki, Itamis father, stepped out of the room.

Itami watched the rain fall on the balcony right outside the window. The window served as a door so she stepped out and closed her eyes, feeling the rain fall on her face.

_I don't feel anything._ She thought. She opened her eyes.

She sneered and mocked Tamaki's voice.

"What do we do when we face our problems?" she mocked and glared out into the storm. She thought of all the pain she had faced the last week then of the pain in her life.

Pain was her father keeping far away from her, unless teaching her the business.

Pain was finding her mother dead and cold.

Pain was staying inside the big house with a private tutor, never meeting anyone except on select occasions.

Pain was a weakness.

Itami glared even harder. "We destroy them completely."

Itami thought of her mother. She did not want to feel nothing over the loss of the only person she ever loved. She sighed.

"Or we make ourselves forget." Itami whispered.

Jijo, the maid, walked into the room. She loved Itami very much and knew it was hard for a twelve year old girl to handle the death, of anybody, let alone a very close loved one.

The woman looked around the room and saw the girl outside in the rain. She walked to the door and called gently.

"Itami, come inside."

The girl hardly moved.

Jijo started to the girl and was surprised that Itami turned around with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Jijo."

Jijo was startled. "For what, my lady?"

"For everything." Itami said and walked inside.

Jijo stared at the door that Itami exited by. Something was very strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenage (Still Arranged Love)<strong>

In a business building, the same day, a fifteen year old man was sitting behind a desk. A man he was. His name was Riki Kenage, the son of Riki Mori, who, at the moment was lying on a couch passed out.

Kenage shook his head as he typed on he computer the total of the week. His father worked too hard.

This was a common occurrence, for Kenage to be working in his dad's office. His dad was sick, his mom did not know and he had the brain to run the company, so he ran it.

A groan from the couch made Kenage run over. He grabbed some water.

"Dad,"

"Kenage?" Mori looked up at Kenage. "What happened?"

"You passed out. I got everything under control and I'm designing the new software now. We'll have virtual gaming up and running soon. I have it scheduled to come out in three years so I can fix any bugs and I have time to work on something else."

"You should get some rest. Where's your mum?"

"She's at home."

"What time is it?" Mori looked around and drew his lips in a straight line. "Kenage, you're supposed to be at school."

Kenage grinned. "Yeah I am."

"Kenage, school now. You can save your dad's butt later."

Kenage pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm heading over there soon with a doctor's note." Kenage stood and grabbed a jacket. "Feel better."

"Kenage,"

Kenage stopped in the doorway.

"Thank you."

Kenage nodded and walked away. He would be there for his dad. He did love him after all.

_'I have it all.' _He thought. _'Mum and dad love me. I get to design anything I want. I don't need anything else in my life.'_

* * *

><p>"That will be it for today." Ogata said.<p>

Kyoko smiled. It was interesting, but her character was so distant half the time. A feeling rose in her chest at the thought of acting across from Ren. A strange thrill.

Kyoko skipped down the hall and flinched. A weird feeling, was it her legs? Yes that must be it. She felt almost like jelly.

'_I'll see if Sawara-san needs to send a message anywhere. A run would do me good I think.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN, Hey Guys! I'm G2L, nice to meet you (or see you again :D), If you have any questions about how to read this or about the storyline or whatever, message me and review if you want, if you don't then don't. I write for myself, but if you like it then I don't mind sharing my thoughts to amuse you, if you don't like it... then why are you reading this far into an authors note?<strong>_

_**oh and have an awesome day, okay? make it a day worth remembering just for the sake of doing it. -G**  
><em>


	2. New Information&The Meeting

Well, I had this written so I thought I would post it. I hope you like it and I hope it's not too confusing. For those who read my last story there is not much Yukihito X Kanae as much as the last one. *sigh* I'm sorry. I just couldn't find any amazing inspiration.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's start with Ren and Kyoko...<strong>

Kyoko walked around LME looking for Ren. He had called her and told her to come see him, but she didn't know where he was. She turned a corner and found Yukihito and Kanae Yashiro arguing.

"It's all _your _fault, Yukihito!" Kanae hissed.

"_All_ my fault? I believe it takes two..."

"Just be quiet. This _can't _happen!" she was about to continue but saw Kyoko. She snapped her mouth shut and Kyoko ran up to hug her friend.

"Moko-san!" she screamed. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Kyoko," she greeted irritably. Then her face brightened mischievously. "Kyoko, are you okay? I know you were pretty upset. Did you take my advice and drink some of the tequila?"

Kyoko gaped at her friend blankly. "Tequila?" she asked slowly. She seemed in deep thought then as if she flipped a switch changed to the happy girl she usually was. "I'm not sure," she said. "I don't remember half of last night."

Yukihito and Kanae sweat dropped.

"Oh," Kyoko said coming to earth slightly. "I was looking for Ren. Have either of you seen him?"

Kanae shook her head, but Yukihito nodded.

"He was at the fountain in the middle of the building."

"Thank you, Yashiro-san!" she said and ran off.

Kanae glared at her husband and grabbed his shirt collar. "If this baby ruins me, you'll be sorry, _Yukihito._"

Yukihito knew Kanae's image was important to her, but he admitted, to himself not to her, that he couldn't be more happy about Kanae being pregnant.

Kyoko saw Ren and ran up to him.

"Kyoko," Ren stood and took her hand. "Come on," he said.

Ren lead her to the roof where Kyoko breathed the air deeply.

Ren watched her. He had decided he was going to tell her about the night before. He hoped taking her to the roof would get him to say it, but no. he couldn't. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, Kyoko, last night you were upset and got drunk and took advantage of me?' he had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

"Wow, hey Ren look over there. You can see everything from up here!"

Ren smiled beautifully. The beautiful woman standing a few feet away from him was his wife, _his_ wife. He took a step and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Ren had done this before, but Kyoko still wasn't sure how to react. Ren told her not to act as 'Mrs Ren' but as herself. So how would she react? She froze of course.

Ren kissed her cheek warmly and mentally sighed. _'I can't tell her. I would not be able to hold her for a long time if I did.'_

"W...we..." Kyoko swallowed hard. "We have to get on set, Kuon."

'_I don't care.'_ "Yes," he said, but didn't move.

"Kuon?"

"Ren," he whispered. "Call me Ren."

Ren knew she had a hard time calling him Ren. The name Kuon was like a new easy name to her. Kuon was like a brother almost, but _Ren._ Ren was a man, one she trusted as a sempai. He wanted her to make the connection herself that _he_ was her husband. _Him._ Not someone she hardly knew like Kuon Hizuri.

"A-alright."

"Say it."

"Ren,"

'_She just needs time to adjust.'_ Ren said to himself. _'Just wait a month.'_

They walked onto the set for _Arranged Love_ and greeted the other actors. So began the next scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Itami and Kenage<strong>

_Five years after the funeral..._

Kenage worked hard through the years. His virtual reality games were high sellers and soon his next product would hit the shelves.

Everyone gave credit to Mori for the games and the systems. Kenage did not mind. His father was established as a business man, he was just a boy. Even now no one saw him as a man. They saw him as the _son_ of Riki Mori, king of games.

Kenage leaned back and rubbed his eyes. The only problem with computers was if you stared at them too long your eyes got very tired and the chance of migraines excelled to 70%.

Kenage was hoping to make a game that the repetition of the moving screen did not hurt the brain so much, but to do that, he had to stare at a screen. His head was aching and he needed caffeine to open his blood vessels so the chance of having a migraine would decrease.

Kenage groaned as his phone rang. He did not want to talk to anyone. He looked at the caller id and sighed. It was his dad.

"Hi dad. I am a little busy right now. Is something wrong?"

"Kenage, nothing is wrong, but something has happened."

"Keep going. I'm listening." Kenage assured when his father's voice was silent.

"We have a merging offer. I'm in meeting room four. I would really like you here, Kenage."

"I told you _not _to merge."

"Even with Sakai International?" Mori asked.

Kenage became interested. "Sakai International? How did you ever manage that?"

"They came to me." Mori answered. "Sakai Tamaki, the president, will be here soon. Kenage, I don't know what to do. I _need_ you here."

Kenage sighed and closed his eyes and took off his glasses. "You do not _need_ my help, dad." he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You can do this by yourself. You're an amazing businessman."

"We could really use this merger. Even if his business if failing, all his contacts could be of great use and not to mention with the rep at the airports we could travel for much less. What if he won't..."

"If Sakai Tamaki came to you then he needs this deal as badly as we do. No one knows about our troubles yet. Get him hooked before he finds out."

"Come help me, Kenage. You have the handsome face that everyone falls for. You have all the charisma in the family."

"Now that's not true." Kenage said grinning as he rubbed his eyes again. "You'll do fine on your own. Besides I'm in the basement."

The line was silent a moment. "Kenage, you're not working on _another_ project. Are you?"

"Bye, dad. Have a nice meeting."

"Riki Kenage Saito, don't you _dare_ hang up this ph..."

_Click._

Kenage chuckled. His dad worried too much. He had the next four years covered. The team was working out bugs in the system that was about to be released. If he fell behind now, he would never catch up. Then he would feel pressured and if he felt pressured, he wouldn't get it done.

He could never relax under pressure. When he couldn't relax, he couldn't think. If he couldn't think, he couldn't create. If he couldn't create then Walrik Games would be the games of the past.

Kenage knew that three projects was a little much to handle, but he could do it. It wasn't like he had any other life to live.

Mori grunted as he hung up the phone.

"That boy is going to kill himself if he keeps working this hard." he sat in a chair and closed his eyes. "What he needs is a long break. Or to at least come home every night." he chuckled lightly. "That's it." he said sarcastically. "He needs a wife. _Then_ he'll come home every night. Well, most nights."

Mori knew this wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. Kenage was married to his work. He hadn't had a girlfriend since he was twelve (and that lasted three days). The boy barely even _looked_ at anyone who passed by him, unless it was in the business's best interest.

The boy had a wonderful memory and a cunning mind.

Mori sighed and heard a knock on the door. He stood and his secretary walked in with Sakai Tamaki behind her.

"Riki Mori," Mori introduced himself and bowed lightly. "Sakai Tamaki you are welcome. Please sit down."

The two men sat. it was easy for Mori to see that the other man was uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you?" Mori asked.

Tamaki frowned. "I am sure you have heard of how my company is doing."

Mori nodded gravely.

Tamaki sighed. "Then you know I need money. I cannot continue business if I have nothing to trade. Walrik Games is strong, inside and out, but I believe with Sakai International at your side your business would grow."

"That may be true, but we can expand without you. Give me a reason to accept this merger."

"I have contacts. Contacts you can use to get materials you need at a cheaper price. With my contacts your research will spike."

"I am not only in the research business, Sakai-san. Games is my key. Research is much of it, but the product must please a large crowd."

Tamaki sighed. "I'm sorry Riki-san that I do not know much about your company. I did not choose to merge with Warik Games. My daughter did all the work and sent me here with a fact sheet."

Mori raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter?"

Tamaki shook his head and drew his lips in a line. "I'm not sure what to do with that girl. Ever since my wife died she not only runs the house, but does the accounting for the business."

"I'm sorry." Mori said bowing his head in respect for the dead.

"My wife has been dead for five yeas now. Itami has grown as a business woman since her death."

"And it was her idea to merge the company?"

Tamaki nodded. "She has a good head for business, but cannot be in leadership. Every time she is put in charge of a big project she gets confused, but if someone else is 'leading' then she steps up."

"It is good you worry about her still. It means you love her." he said sipping his water.

"But she shouldn't be acting the way she is, she is only seventeen!"

Mori choked slightly and sat up. "Pardon?"

"She'll be eighteen in two weeks. She has never gone to highschool. Because of security she has never gone out. She has a highschool diploma from a tutor. I am starting to worry about her. All she ever does work. At first I thought that was good, but I'm starting to see she may need more in her life."

"I see." Mori said quietly.

"That's not even half of it." Tamaki sighed. "If we are merging our companies, you have a right to know. I am sick. Very sick. That is one reason our money has run out so quickly. I kept going to doctors. Before I knew it they had taken half my money and they did not know anything. Because I have nothing to show for myself because of that loss my company is fading fast. If I die and the money runs out, I will have nothing for my daughter. She cannot lead herself. She doesn't like the spotlight. She enjoys leading from a shadow." he leaned his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do."

"You have quite a dilemma, Sakai-san." Mori said leaning back in his chair and entwining his fingers. "I think I can help you."

Tamaki looked up with hopeful eyes. "You will merge the companies then?"

Mori smiled. "Sure, but I have another proposal." he grinned. "One that may benefit both of us. A marriage proposal."

Tamaki turned a little white. "I don't want to get married again, Riki-san." he said uncomfortably. "I loved my _wife._"

Mori laughed. "That is not what I meant, sir." he said. "Besides I have a wife myself. I was thinking of a rather different couple. I have a son. To put it bluntly I would like to talk about our children getting married."

Tamaki blinked a couple times. "Has this merger turned to an Omiai?"

"Not yet. What do you say?" Mori asked.

"I am not sure." Tamaki said. "Tell me about your son."

"Would you like to meet him?" Mori asked.

"That would help." Tamaki nodded.

In the basement Kenage's phone rang again. He looked at the id and sighed. He saved his current work and picked up the phone.

"Hey, dad. How did your meeting go?"

"Ah, Kenage, I forgot the financial reports." Mori said. "Can you get them to me?"

"Alright, fine. I'll be up in a few minutes." Kenage hung up the phone and rested his head on his desk. He took a deep breath and let it go slowly. He needed a massage.

"He's coming." Mori said and the two men waited.

Kenage entered the room, his glasses were in his pocket, as he only wore them when working on computers or reading, and a folder in his hand.

"Welcome to Warik Games," Kenage said with a smile.

"I am glad to be here." Tamaki stood and bowed.

"Sakai-san, this is my son Kenage."

Kenage handed his father the folder and bowed.

"Do you work in the company, Riki Kenage-san?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. I'm in the designing apartment."

Tamaki smiled. "So you expect to take over for your father someday?"

"I may someday."

"Please sit with us, Kenage." Mori said.

As Kenage sat he asked, "What have I missed?"

"Not much," Mori said looking through the papers. "We were just talking about our future."

"So you have decided to merge?" Kenage asked.

"Not yet." Tamaki said. "As partners we have to determine who gets what cut. As you can see we're looking at that now."

Kenage nodded and Mori handed Tamaki the folder.

Tamaki opened the folder and read the first page. He frowned for a moment, then his eyes lit up and he closed the folder.

"That will do." Tamaki said.

"We are agreed then?" Mori asked.

"Indeed we are." Tamaki said smiling. "Should we discuss further terms in a different place?"

"That may be good." Mori said.

"Ah then you must come to my home and have dinner with me."

"Wonderful idea." Mori said a gentle smile appearing on his lips.

"You must come," Tamaki said looking at Kenage. "As your father's son this includes you as much as it does him."

"I would love to." Kenage said bowing to the man.

"I will be in touch, Riki-san." he wrote on a piece of paper. "This is my e-mail. We will talk about a date. As it is now I must go. I do not like leaving my daughter in the car too long."

"Is she here?" Mori asked a little surprised.

"She was the one who did all the research on your company." Tamaki said. "As I drove here she gave me all the facts I needed to know."

"Why did she not come in?"Mori asked walking to the window that overlooked the parking lot.

"She has hardly spoken to anyone since Hana died." Tamaki said quietly. "Even when working."

Kenage joined them at the window, so he did not seem antisocial, though he really was not paying attention to what they said.

Tamaki pointed out his car. Itami looked up at the building and Mori could see her plainly.

Mori stole a glance at his son. Mori rolled his eyes. Kenage was not paying any attention.

"I will detain you no farther." Mori said. "Surely you want to get back to her."

"Until we meet again." Tamaki said. "Riki Kenage-san, it was nice to meet you."

"Goodbye." Kenage said.

Once the door was closed Kenage looked at his father who picked up the financial reports.

"What are you planning?" Kenage asked with a cold stare.

Mori smiled widely. "A dinner meeting. This merger will work out better for us than I first thought."

Kenage grunted. "I told you that you did not need me here." he walked out the door and Mori quickly took out the first page of the folder and tore it into small pieces.

"On the contrary, my son." Mori said throwing away the bits of paper. "You were the proof of my boasting. You were very much needed."

Outside in the parking lot, Tamaki got in his car. Itami stared straight ahead.

Tamaki looked over at her and grinned. "What do we do when we face our problems, Itami?"

"We overcome them." she said in a mono-tone. This was normal for her for the past years.

"And we have my dear." Tamaki said starting the car. "Everything will be okay soon."

_On the paper in the folder:_

_Name: Riki, Kenage Sakai_

_He works around the clock. Either on games or kenpo._

_Hardly rests if not given a reason. (Eg needs sleep.)_

_Has a rather delicate pallet, but eats anything._

_Graduated college two years ago._

_Designs all our top selling games as well as some of the more unknown software._

_He has a serving heart and has taken the reigns of the business when I was sick._

* * *

><p><strong>Ren and Kyoko<strong>

"Cut!"

Kyoko stepped out of the car and made eye contact with Ren. She smiled happily. Itami was a hard character to play just because of her mask of no emotion. In some ways Itami was like Mio. She was hurt and alone and didn't know how to deal with it.

As Kyoko stepped out of her dressing room she saw Yukihito on the phone.

"Look I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not... What do you mean you're right outsi..."

A door opened and Kanae was walking down the hall. Yukihito hung up the phone.

"Moko-San?"

Kanae looked at Kyoko.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Kanae looked like her eyes lit on fire. "_That man._" she said pointing at her husband. "Has gotten me pregnant."

Kyoko's eyes lit up like the sun. "Oh Moko-san!" she said hugging her friend. "That is so wonderful!"

"Mo! Get off me! How am I supposed to get a job now?"

"You can do it, Moko-san!" Kyoko said dreamily. "You will find a way."

Kanae didn't like admitting she liked hearing Kyoko's admiration for her.

"I could," she said flipping her hair. "I suppose I could find a way. Maybe the president has something I can do."

Yukihito exhaled thankfully. Kyoko had just saved his skin from becoming a coat or a shirt.

"Maybe," Kyoko said. "She will be as beautiful as you, Moko-san. She will have long black hair and eyes like Yashiro's and..."

Kanae and Yukihito got a little freaked out when Kyoko's hands moved as quick as lightning. In a few minutes Kyoko held up a little doll and smiled. "She will be perfect." she said handing the doll to Kanae.

Kanae was a little scared at the detail of the doll. It was a young girl with black hair, light brown eyes, a pointed chin and the hands reminded Kanae much of Yukihito's.

Ren walked up and looked at all three a little confused. Kanae was holding a doll touching the face with a delicate hand, his manager had a light blush and was avoiding looking at anybody and Kyoko was in dream land.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Kyoko turned quickly to him and held onto his arm. "Tsur-Ren, Kanae's pregnant!" she said happily.

Ren smiled, but was upset. It had been weeks yet Kyoko still sometimes started with 'Tsuruga'. Was the change that hard? Finally the information sunk in and he looked at Yukihito and patted his back.

"Good for you." he said, just wishing that someday Yukihito would be saying the same thing to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Wow I'm really tired. I hope one of you likes this. I personally find both stories amusing, but *shrug* maybe it's just me. See you either tomorrow or the day after *bows regally* my friends.<strong>

***Think Regal Prince while reading the above paragraph. That is my character for today :))  
><strong>


	3. The House& A Dinner Omaia

**Um, hi. I hope you like this, I think it's a little long. I apologize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Ren<strong>

_Kanae is pregnant, Kyoko's happy about it..._

Kyoko walked into the apartment with a smile. She was happy for Kanae. It had been a couple weeks since Kanae told her, but she was still dreaming about it.

Ren was amused by Kyoko's actions. _'I wonder how she would react with her own child?'_ he wondered. He mentally shook the thought away. It was _definitely _not wise to think of that. The last thing he wanted to do was scar Kyoko for life and his life would consist of sleeping on a couch.

Kyoko put on some rice and Ren went to the door when he heard someone knocking. He grinned.

Kyoko could hear Ren talking quietly with someone. Then the door shut. Ren entered the kitchen.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That was confirmation." he said.

"Oh? For what?"

"A surprise, my dear." he said coming up behind her and kissing her neck. He smiled as Kyoko jumped. "A surprise that you will see tomorrow."

Kyoko continued cooking and Ren went out of the kitchen and started writing on a piece of paper.

All through dinner Ren wrote in a notebook. Kyoko was curious, but stayed out of it.

Kyoko put on some pajamas in the bathroom. In the bedroom Ren was chuckling. It was rather funny to him. She wouldn't change her clothes in the same room as him, even if he turned his back.

'_Nothing I haven't seen.'_ he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kyoko asked stepping in.

Ren was lying on the bed so he hadn't seen her come in. "Nothing much. Just irony, that's all."

Kyoko, as usual, slipped under the covers on the far end and turned out the light beside her. In the small light, Ren could see she had covered her head again. He smirked and instead of pulling her next to him, he moved next to her.

"Kuon, you're going to make me fall." she said surprised at his touch.

He put an arm around her waist. "Nonsense." he said. He felt her move around trying to get comfortable. He wanted to laugh when he felt a small hand on his chest because of how quickly it moved away. He could have sworn he could see Kyoko blushing just because he didn't wear a shirt.

"Can you put a shirt on, Ren?" her small voice asked.

Ren frowned, but he wanted her to be happy. He rolled over to his night stand and found a shirt beside it. He slipped it on and when he laid back down he noticed Kyoko had moved closer to the middle of the bed. He smirked. He liked having her close by.

* * *

><p>Kyoko opened her eyes.<p>

"Aahhh!"

_Rustle._

_Kick._

_Grunt_

_Thump._

What happened you ask?

When Kyoko woke up, she saw the Emperor. She screamed and moved away, kicking him _there_ in the process. Ren grunted. Kyoko fell to the floor.

Ren could have laughed at the expression she was making. She hadn't kicked him that hard, but man it still hurt.

He shut out all her apologies and her horrified tone. He kneeled next to her and helped her up.

"Get dressed. I have something I want to show you."

Kyoko ran out of the room and Ren laid back on the bed in self pity for a few more moments.

* * *

><p>Ren was driving and Kyoko was still blushing. She couldn't look at him without another blush appearing. Ren wanted to laugh, instead he held her hand while she told him not to drive with one hand.<p>

Ren turned down a road and Kyoko felt she was back in the woods of Kyoto. She looked around. It was so quiet. Was there really a place in Tokyo that was so secluded? Where was Ren taking her?

Her heart sped up as she thought of that morning.

Ren stopped the car and got out. He opened to door for Kyoko and he was surprised when she practically fell out of the car.

"I'M SORRY!" she said. "Please do not punish me, Tsuruga-San!"

Ren was confused and his face showed it. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kyoko sniffed and looked up. "You're not going to tie me to a tree and leave me?"

Ren was shocked, amused and aroused all at once. He grunted. Scratch the last one.

"No, I'm not." he said. "This is your surprise."

He helped her up and Kyoko looked up. They were at an edge of a cleared place and in the middle of the clearing was a house.

Kyoko's face shone brightly. "Is it a castle?" she asked.

Ren's smile rivaled that of the one he gave her at the dark moon cast party.

"No." _'It is a mansion pretty much.'_ "Do you want to go inside?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded. They walked to the door and rang the bell. A maid answered and bowed.

"We have been expecting you, sir, ma'am." she said bowing to each. "Come in."

They were shown the entire house and near the end Kyoko looked around sadly.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"It's sad." Kyoko said. "That this house is empty. Hardly any of these things have been used."

"That's true." the maid said. "It's a new house so everything is in it's best condition."

"What do you think of it, Kyoko?"

"It's like a castle." she said with her golden eyes glistening. "Beautiful."

Ren smiled. "Here," he said handing the maid a list. "Find places for the things on this list."

"Of course, sir."

Kyoko was turning in circles looking at everything in the room.

"Who lives here?" Kyoko asked. "A princess?"

"Well," Ren seemed to think. "Yes."

"What is her name?"

Ren grinned and put a hand on her waist. Kyoko was getting used to it and kept eye contact with him. He leaned down close to her ear.

"Princess Kyoko, welcome home."

Kyoko gaped at him then looked around. "You _bought _a _house_?"

Ren nodded. "The apartment was fine, but it just wasn't working for both of us. A house seemed to fit better."

"But this?" If Ren wasn't holding on to her she would have started spinning again. "It must have cost..."

"Don't even make an estimate." Ren warned.

Kyoko looked at his face. He had his puppy face on. "I will be sad if you try to pay me back."

Kyoko made a face that told Ren he had won. _'Maybe I should try it at night.'_ for once he didn't stop the thought. She was accepting him as her husband more each day.

Kyoko made a weird face and Ren frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't feel very well."

"Do you want to lie down?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded. Ren took her upstairs and showed her to a room.

"I'm going to call Yukihito to check my schedule."

Kyoko nodded and rolled over. She felt like throwing up.

'_I must have eaten something bad.'_ she thought. _'yes that must be it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged love<strong>_:_

_The father's have met. Has a marriage been arranged?_

The Saturday after the meeting was the day scheduled for the dinner meeting. Itami walked through the halls of the house with Jijo.

"Father has a business meeting tonight so set the dining room and prepare the sitting room for afterwards. We will need to make some coffee. I'll cook, but make sure I get some help this time. Cooking for eight people takes effort."

Itami was very business like. It worried Jijo that Itami might not be happy.

"You're cooking?" Jijo frowned.

"Don't I always?" Itami said, not missing a beat.

"Well," Jijo began. "I thought you would be joining your father.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I cannot help cook. Give the kitchen staff the heads up and I'll be down there in half an hour with the menu. I will leave the kitchen with enough time to dress myself and welcome our guests."

Itami walked into her room and shut the door. Jijo felt sad for her.

As Itami walked into the kitchen half an hour later the staff came to attention. They loved the girl and enjoyed having her.

"I have the menu for tonight's dinner. Jijo, you and Misawa go to the garden and get some zucchini, some tomatoes, a couple radishes, dill, basil, garlic and some lavender.

"The appetizer will be garlic bread with soup.

"The entre will be fish with lemon grass and get some pasta to go next to it.

"For dessert we will have zucchini bread and lavender tea. Let's make it happen."

The kitchen buzzed to life. Itami started making bread. She made most of their food from scratch. Some ingredients she got from the garden in the backyard whatever she did not have, she bought.

In a room upstairs Tamaki stood watching the front yard. He knew in three hours Riki Mori and his son would arrive. He lit a cigar and stepped onto the balcony.

It was near sunset when Mori and Kenage were on their way to the Sakai home.

Mori knew Kenage needed a break. Even dinner would be a good break for him. Mori looked over at his son. He rolled up a barrier between the driver and the backseat.

"What are you thinking about?" Mori asked.

"When I said I would remain a bachelor, I never thought I would live to be married."

"Really?" Mori gave his son his full attention. Did he not have to schedule the marriage after all?

"It's a Shakespeare quote, dad." Kenage said looked at his father out of the corner of his eye. "I have been reading it for the game of staging a play."

"Kenage," Mori leaned back in his seat. "You haven't had a girlfriend since you were twelve."

"That has nothing to do with Shakespeare." Kenage noted. "And I don't have time for research and juggling a woman's emotions."

"You work too hard. You should have a break every now and then." Mori said.

"I take breaks." Kenage insisted. "and, by the way, spending time with a woman is no break."

"On the contrary, Kenage, it can be very relaxing." he said, grinning.

"_Can _be, not always." Kenage looked out the window, "I have no patience with women."

"That's not good." Mori said as the car came up to the Sakai estate."Sakai Tamaki's daughter will be joining us tonight." the car stopped and Mori got out.

Kenage glared at the empty seat then got out of the car and stood next to his father. "That is different." he said.

"Is it?" Mori asked ringing the doorbell.

"You know it is." Kenage said.

An older woman opened the door and stepped aside to let the men in.

"Welcome Riki-San, Riki Kenage," she said with a bow.

Mori and Kenage walked in and Jijo took their coats.

"Sakai-san will be down in a few moments."

"I am here, Jijo, you can go now." Itami walked down the stairs. She had barely enough time to change and had to keep herself from panting.

Jijo bowed and walked away. As Itami reached the floor she bowed. The men returned the bow. Itami knew this meeting was important. She forced a smile and forced herself to look pleasant while doing so. It was easy. She had done it many times. The smile fooled everyone.

Except Kenage.

"Welcome to our home." She said. "I am Sakai Itami, my father is on his way. Please follow me."

Kenage followed the woman into a sitting room.

"Please sit." Itami said.

Kenage kept an eye on Itami. Was she annoyed with her father? Was she ill? Why was she faking a smile?

"Your father said that you were the one who proposed to him the idea of merging with us." Mori said. "Pray, what made you choose Warik Games?"

'_Scratch 'annoyed with father for merging company' idea._ Kenage thought. _Is she ill?_

"It is no secret that Sakai International has been having some trouble." Itami said. "Many believe Warik Games is richer than any company in Japan, but I know better."

"Do you?" Kenage asked.

Itami looked to Kenage. "What many do not know is that Warik games has been losing money. With all your top sellers selling quickly you are able to stay out of the red. However, who knows how long you will continue making top rate games and software? It is the people who decide what they like. You give them what they want, which is not always something new."

"Very true." Mori said. "It seems you did your homework well. Yet I wonder, why merge with us if we are not far from going under?"

"We have contacts in local places." Itami answered. "We ask people what they like and they answer. After a while we have a common majority. We have contacts, plane access, international trading contacts and high reputation in many places. We need your money and, eventually, you'll need our stuff."

Kenage chuckled and rested his arms on his legs. "You really did do your homework.

Tamaki entered the room silently and heard Kenage speak.

"Yes," Tamaki said. "She leaves no stone unturned."

Everyone stood as Tamaki spoke.

"Welcome, Riki-san, Riki Kenage-san. Our dinner is served. Please come. We will discuss business later."

They walked into the dining room. Tamaki sat at the head of the table and Mori sat at his right. Itami sat at her father's left and Kenage sat next to her. As was arranged.

Kenage kept Itami under light surveillance. He did not wish to openly stare at the girl, but he wanted to watch her. She did not seem ill, so why did she fake a smile? Was she just a business woman looking at a good deal? Maybe. But there was something in that smile that Kenage couldn't get out of his mind. He did not like prolonged mystery's like this. He wanted to figure it out.

As some soup was served Kenage sighed mentally. He rarely enjoyed eating. As he tasted the soup, however, he was pleasantly surprised at the flavor. The soup was light, but had some body to it. Small noodles, not too many. It was perfect for an appetizer.

As he ate he was silently thanking whatever Spirit was listening for the Sakai's having a good chef.

At each course Kenage became surprised. He had enjoyed the meal.

'_I am rather glad I came.'_ He thought to himself.

As the four walked into the sitting room the clock chimed eight.

"Now to business." Tamaki said sitting down.

Mori nodded.

"Itami, why don't you show Riki Kenage the garden? It's a beautiful night."

"A good idea." Mori chimed in. "You two have fun. We'll close things here."

Itami nodded and walked to a glass door. Kenage followed her reluctantly.

"So what do you think?" Mori asked.

Tamaki grinned. "I think it will work."

* * *

><p><strong>Ren and Kyoko<strong>

_(AN, Time moves quickly. *bows deeply to reader* I'm sorry.)_

Kyoko and Ren had moved into, as Kyoko called it, the castle a week and a half ago. Kyoko tried to avoid showing Ren how awful she felt sometimes. She even threw up a couple times.

'_Maybe I'm allergic to something.'_ she thought as she got out of her costume. _'It's not uncommon to develop an allergy as you get older.'_

She stepped out of her dressing room and almost ran into Ren. (_AN lol. Say that: "Ran into Ren." lol)_

"Hi," she said.

Ren looked at her and smiled.

"Hi."

Kyoko looked around. "Where's Yashiro?"

"He's taking Kanae-san to the doctor."

Kyoko looked worried. "Is she okay?"

"It's normal for a pregnant woman to go see a doctor." Ren said. "She's fine."

Kyoko stayed at LME as Ren went off to a modeling job. Kyoko went on a mission to find something green to eat.

She ran up to the president's office.

"Ah, Kyoko." Lory Takarada looked up and smiled. "What brings you here, my flower?"

"I'm looking for some food." she said to the man who this week was portraying a farmer.

"What kind of food?" he asked.

"Broccoli, spinach, edimame, lettuce, anything green really."

The president blinked and looked over his office. "Take a basket and pick what you want." he smiled. He watched Kyoko run through his garden and grab one of every green growing thing he had.

"Are you feeling well, Kyoko?" he asked.

"A little ill." Kyoko said. "I just want something to eat and you have so much food." she smiled. "I figured I shouldn't let it go to waste. Thank you." she said leaving.

Lory watched the elevator doors. "Sebastian," he said. "Remind me to watch her."

Sebastian nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love<strong>

_Itami and Kenage walk out into the garden while their father's talk..._

Itami turned on some lights and she and Kenage walked through the flower and tree garden in silence until they came to a bench where they sat looking at a pond with a small waterfall for a while.

"Something is bothering you." Itami said.

One would not call Itami an emotional girl. The question coming from her confused Kenage for a moment.

"Indeed." he replied.

"Is it our fathers leaving us out of this merger?" she asked.

Kenage looked at the girl sitting beside him. "It is."

"He does every business matter with you." she said.

"Yes." Kenage admitted. "You are observant."

Itami watched the waterfall, her face unmoving.

"You wish to be back there as well." Kenage said.

Itami nodded. "I do not deny it. It was my idea. I want to know what he is giving away and what we are gaining."

"It would be good to know the terms." Kenage said. "I do wonder why they kicked us out."

"As do I. Usually my father makes me sit in meetings. I have never been asked to leave one before. He has hidden nothing from me."

"Well, as the future CEO and as financial accountant, we can talk."

"Make our own deal?" Itami looked over at the young man.

"Hypothetically." Kenage started.

"We are not the owners no matter how much we contribute, however, we know our companies well." Itami finished.

"Correct. Just assuming we did own our companies, let us strike a deal. It will pass the time."

"Alright." Itami said facing him. "Is there any problem with the merger?"

"What if Sakai International brings down Warik Games because of its troubles?"

"We keep separate accounts." Itami said. "And when one wants to borrow from the other, get clearance."

"Alright. What about buildings? Will it be joined or separate?"

"With Sakai International you can sell games overseas. You can be Warik Games International. The Sakai International will have an office room in each building. There is no need for any more than that."

"It sounds like you are getting the small end of the stick, Sakai-chan."

"Just saving the company will be enough." Itami said. "I do not need the large end of the stick. I just want something, even if it's a little."

Kenage rested his arm on the back of the bench. "I understand now." he said.

"I am sure you do." Itami replied.

"You're doing this for your father. You don't want the company. You just don't want him on your back about the future."

"I said I'm sure you understand." she said standing. "You do not have to explain to me."

Kenage watched her carefully from the bench.

"You must have your whole life planned out." Kenage said. "Do you know when you will die?"

Itami glared at the man.

"Stop." she said. "Do not try to figure me out. It is too easy for you."

"On the contrary." Kenage said. "I find you quite puzzling."

Itami scoffed and turned her back to him, but did not walk away.

"You run your home, which is an odd thing for, how old are you? Twenty? Anyway, you tend to the garden, I see dirt under your nails. You are an accountant for your father's business which you have no desire to openly run. Though I think you would not mind running things from the shadows."

"Stop it." Itami hissed crossing her arms, but still not facing the man.

Kenage stood and put his hands behind his back. "You paste a fake smile on your face wherever you go and fool everyone, but you know your father is beginning to suspect you need more in your life. Did he take you somewhere? Or was it an Omaia?" (Omaia is an arranged marriage meeting)

"Be quiet."

"You don't want your father to worry about you, but you don't want him to completely trust you. You paste a fake smile for guests and others to see. You do this, but I see in your face you used to smile often."

"_Enough_!" Itami turned to the man, her eyes showed her anger to him. "I asked you not to figure me out. I have heard enough from you. I am under no obligation to listen to you, Riki Kenage. I will hear no more of your musings."

"Interesting." Kenage mumbled.

Itami started to laugh. "_Interesting?_" she asked. "Okay, College grad," she said. "You have done me, but now the tables have turned. You love your father and would do anything for him, but you wonder now if you have done too much. He doesn't thank you with the face of love that he once did. He now shakes his head and tells you to stop."

Kenage scoffed.

"Your mother calls you constantly asking you if you're going home, but you are so busy making daddy proud that you have no time to rest. You think that if you collapse then your dad will be proud and say 'good job, you rest for now and we'll work together tomorrow'. You don't know what you want to do anymore. You are lost as a puppy in a rain storm."

Kenage stood straight and the two people stared each other in the eye for a long time. Itami knew that his words hurt her more than she had hurt him, but she did not care. She had not lost her cool in a long time. This man spent two hours with her, all but ten minutes practically in silence, and he was upsetting her. She had to get away from him and go back to her unemotional life.

She turned away and closed her eyes thinking back to the day her mother died.

_Emotion is a weakness. I will not be weak, mother._

Itami calmed herself and turned back to Kenage.

"Our fathers should be done. We have been out here long enough."

Kenage was surprised by Itami's mask. She had put it on quickly. He only saw her face the last two sentences of her rant. He watched Itami walk back down the path.

He grinned.

He liked a challenge.

_You will show me your true face again, Sakai Itami._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, following so far? I hope so. *exhales deeply* I need a job if I'm updating so quickly.<br>**


	4. Caught&Afternoon Tea

**Well, well, here we are again. Let's start out with Ren and Kyoko...**

* * *

><p>Kyoko woke up and bit her lip. She needed to throw up again.<p>

'_I really need to find out what I'm allergic to.'_ she thought.

She moved off the bed not waking Ren up and ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom.

As she stepped out of the bathroom she looked at a calender which hung in the hall. With both of their hectic schedules they had calenders everywhere.

'_Hm.'_ Kyoko flinched at the twinge in her stomach. _'Maybe I have a virus.'_ she thought. _'I was supposed to have my period last week.'_

The sickness was obviously making her body act strangely. _'I shouldn't worry about it too much.'_ she thought fleetingly. _'It's no problem.'_

She walked back in the bedroom and smiled as Ren rolled over and reached out his arm to her side of the bed. She chuckled as he sleepily moved over to try to find her.

Ren rolled on his back and sat up. He looked around and saw Kyoko laughing at him.

"What are you doing over there?" he asked.

Kyoko only smiled. "You want pancakes for breakfast?" she asked walking out of the room.

Ren sighed when she was gone. He liked holding her when she woke up. She always made the best facial expressions.

He got out of bed and threw on a shirt and his favorite necklace. He walked down the stairs and saw Kyoko putting flour in a bowl. He sat at the counter and leaned on his hand as he watched her.

He was aware Kyoko was trying not to notice his staring. He only smirked.

"You don't need to get into character so early." Kyoko said. "We're not doing that scene for a couple months."

Ren smiled.

"I'm not acting." he said. He found he really needed to be blunt when it came to Kyoko. "I'm just watching you."

Kyoko didn't say anything else and Ren continued to watch her make pancakes. When she turned the skillet on Ren got up and started making coffee.

As he sat back in the chair he frowned as he noticed Kyoko making a strange face. He started walking over to her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Kyoko smiled as she turned to him. "Just fine." she lied, and Ren knew it.

His eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something from me." he said.

Kyoko hung her head and watched the pancakes. "How can you always tell?" she asked, but more to herself than to him. "Yes." she answered. "I'm just not feeling too well this morning. I ate something bad last night and threw up. I didn't want to worry you."

"Do you need to stay home?"

"No. I'm usually fine in the afternoon..."

Ren crossed his arms. "_Usually_ fine?" he asked.

Kyoko froze at his look.

"Has this been happening often?" he asked.

"Um..." Kyoko turned back to her pancakes which were burnt on one side and obviously not done in the middle. She threw out her first two pancakes and turned down the heat. "Sometimes."

"How often?"

"It's just been a little while. It's just a virus or an allergy." she insisted. "Like I said I'm usually fine by the afternoon. I must be allergic to something I eat in the morning or late at night. I've been checking everything I eat for the past two weeks and..."

"_Two weeks?_" Ren's gaze made Kyoko upset that she didn't tell him earlier. "Kyoko, Just how long have you been ill?"

"I think is started two and a half weeks ago." she murmured.

She couldn't look at Ren anymore. It was a mix of Puppy, worry, anger and... pain. She didn't want to see that and know she caused it.

She looked up when she heard a phone beeping.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm calling a doctor." he said.

"No." she put a hand on his arm. "Ren I'm fine. I'm dealing with it."

"And it's not getting better. You're going to the doctor and I'm making sure you get there. If you're sick," he looked in her eyes as a sempai would look at his kouhai. "we don't want to get anybody at work sick if you're contagious."

Thankfully his plan worked and Kyoko shoved the phone back at him telling him to schedule an appointment as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love<strong>

_Itami and Kenage have gone their separate ways, but their father's have plans..._

Kenage sat at his desk on the phone with Sai, his best friend.

"She intrigues me." Kenage said. "Something is different about her. The way she smiles it seems like..." Kenage paused searching for the right word.

"_Sounds like you love her." _Sai said.

"Do not." Kenage objected. "I just... want to observe her more."

"_Yeah and what does this girl look like?"_

"Long hair, a few inches shorter than my shoulder, gold eyes."

"_Man you are head over heels for this girl." _Sai laughed.

"I am not. Will you pay attention?"

"_I am paying attention. You don't even remember what your neighbor looks like."_

"Sai, just run a background check on her."

"_Uh-huh. Will you want me to background check a hotel too?"_

"Sai..." Kenage grunted.

"_I'm getting to work. See ya!"_

Kenage hung up and leaned back in his chair putting a hand over his mouth. He shook his head and started typing on the computer. He needed to get this program complete so he could start on a motion censor for fighting games. It needed to be sensitive, but not _too_ sensitive.

Kenage barely registered his father enter his research room. He couldn't say 'small room' because it was a rather large office. He had many computers, a digital test area and a couch, which he often used at night, and a stove with a cupboard full of instant food.

Mori looked around the room. Kenage worked too hard.

'_This is good for him.'_ Mori thought. _'A wife is a wife. He'll enjoy it. After a while. I'm sure.'_

"Kenage," Mori greeted sitting across from his son.

"Hello, dad." Kenage said watching the screen and typing quickly. "Can I do something for you?"

Mori watched his son type then make notes.

"I think," Mori said, "that you have done enough."

Kenage kept typing and staring at the screen.

"Kenage,"

"I still don't know what you want." Kenage said writing something down.

"I want to tell you something."

Kenage looked up then stopped typing. He folded his hands and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright," Kenage said. "You have my full attention."

"It's partly about the merger."

Kenage waited for his father to continue.

"One of the terms really." Mori studied Kenage's face and continued. "To be blunt in order that one company doesn't take advantage of the other Sakai-san and I have arranged that you and Sakai Itami, Sakai-san's daughter, will be married in four months."

Kenage did not move. He did not flinch. After a few moments he leaned forward and rested his hands on the desk.

"Why did you do this?" he asked calmly.

"For the company." Mori answered. "Once Sakai-san or I die one could, rather easily, take over the other company."

"The merger makes us one company." Kenage retorted.

"It is insurance." Mori said sternly.

Kenage drew his lips in a tight line and leaned back again. "So this is what you were discussing while Sakai-chan and I were in the garden."

"Partly." Mori admitted.

"And what are the terms of this 'wedding'?"

Mori grinned. "It's a marriage, Kenage. Make the most of it."

Mori stood and left Kenage to his thoughts.

Kenage blinked at the closed door. His work momentarily forgotten. His shoulders dropped and he hid his face in his hands.

"I am in for a hard life." he said.

Tamaki thought his daughter would at least _react_ to the news. He just told her she would be marrying a man she met two days prior, in four months.

Itami looked up from her weeding then nodded.

"Okay." she said going back to her work.

Tamaki was surprised. "Is that _all_ you have to say?"

Itami looked up again. She nodded then continued weeding.

Tamaki blinked then shook his head. "Riki-san, his wife and son are coming on Thursday for tea. Make sure you're cleaned up."

Itami nodded and got back to work.

As Tamaki left Itami pulled weeds in silence. It was early for weeding, but all the dead grass around her beds of plants would be troublesome to tend in spring.

'_Spring.'_ she thought. _'The season where new things happen.'_ she stood up and took off her gloves.

"But not for me."

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning at eleven am, Itami was out in the garden again. At lunch she would begin the financial reports then double check various things in the evening.<p>

This time, however, she would have to spend time 'cleaning up' for afternoon tea.

Itami knew Kenage was going to be there and she could not care much less. She could barely remember what he looked like.

Jijo had already kicked her out of the kitchen and afternoon tea wasn't for another two hours. She wanted to work, but there was nothing yet to do. So she went to her room and did what she saw fit.

Kenage felt like a child as his mother kept telling him to be on his best behavior while fixing his shirt.

"It's just business, mum." Kenage said.

Kenage's mother lightly slapped his shoulder. "Don't you ever call marriage _'business'_ Riki Kenage Saito."

Kenage nodded. He loved his mum. He really did. He knew she worried about him. This marriage was probably the best thing that had happened to her since his first game hit the shelves.

Kenage had to grin. He loved the way his mum always watched over him. Even if it made him feel like a child.

They walked up to the door and Mori rang the bell.

Again Kenage was turned to face his mother who fixed his shirt.

"Mum, it's fine."

"I just want you to looks your best."

"I'm fine, mum." Kenage insisted.

Jijo opened the door.

"Welcome. Please come in." Jijo said stepping aside.

The family stepped in and Tamaki entered the foyer.

"Ah! Welcome Riki-san, Riki-Kenage."

"Sakai-san, this is my wife."

Tamaki gave a stiff bow and looked up to the stairs.

"Here is my daughter Itami."

Itami walked down the stairs, some would say regally.

Mrs Riki looked at Kenage and smiled. She felt much better.

"Shall we go into the sitting room?" Tamaki suggested.

They walked in the sitting room and Itami poured everyone tea.

Mori and Tamaki were talking. Mrs Riki spoke with her.

"My husband says you help run your father's business, Itami."

Itami looked up and smiled. Kenage studied the girl closely. She was faking again, but she was not as cold as she was with his father and himself. It was a small difference, but it was different.

'_Why?'_ He wondered.

"I do very little with Sakai International." Itami said. "I mostly stay home and tend my garden."

"So the grounds there," Mrs Riki motioned to the garden outside the glass door. "You tend?"

Itami nodded. "I do."

"Is it tedious?"

"No, I rather enjoy it."

"Are you in highschool?" she asked stirring sugar in her tea.

"No. I studied from home and received a diploma."

"You seem small, do you eat much?"

"I eat," Itami said. "But my days are full of activity. That is why I am small." Itami knew the woman was questioning in her mind if the girl before her was good enough for her son. She had asked key questions.

Are you involved in business?

What is your range of knowledge?

And, do you take care of yourself?

Mrs Riki was just finding out about the girl who was candidate for her beloved son.

Are you involved in business? The reason for the question: She wanted to know if Itami would breath down Kenage's neck if they disagreed about something. If she would be in the way or not.

What is your range of knowledge? The reason: She wanted to know how smart Itami was. Did she drop out of school? Was she proud and haughty?

And the last question: Can you take care of yourself? The woman wanted to be sure Itami could be a _wife_ to Kenage, not a nagging problem.

Itami only smiled softly not showing she knew anything which her mind was full of.

Mrs Riki put down her tea cup.

"It is a beautiful day. Itami, why don't you and I take a stroll and you can show me your garden?"

Itami put down her cup and stood. "It would be my pleasure."

As the two women walked through the flower garden in silence Itami was reminded of her conversation with Kenage.

Mrs Riki stopped at the same waterfall her son had and looked over the water.

"Itami," Mrs Riki turned the girl to look her in the face. "I know this was not your choice. You seem fine with it, but please take care of my son."

Itami didn't move for a moment, then she nodded. "I will."

The older woman sighed in relief and sat on the bench.

"He tries to be strong, but he neglects himself. He does not know his limits. He doesn't even know how tired he is because it is normal for him. I am glad you will keep an eye on him." she said. "You seem to have good judgment."

They sat in silence a while then they walked through more of the garden. Soon they heard footsteps. Kenage walked up.

"Father says we are going soon." Kenage said.

Mrs Riki took Itami's hand and held it tightly. She kissed the girl's cheek and walked next to Kenage.

"Good afternoon, Itami. I hope I will see you again soon."

Itami was left alone in the garden for a long time. She felt her cheek where the woman kissed her and wanted to cry. It had been so long...

Itami shook her head. She did not want to remember her mother. It would bring up emotion, and the emotions she carried were weaknesses she would not tolerate.

"Never again." she whispered. "I will not let you touch my heart."

* * *

><p>Kenage sat in the car and looked out the window, his hand covering his mouth. He had wished to see <em>something<em> in the girl's face when she saw him again knowing that she was to marry him. He wasn't expecting love or anything, but _any _reaction would have been nice.

'_It would have let me see your true face again, but you evade me by hiding under your mask'._ Kenage watched the scenery fly by swiftly. _'In four months I'll have more opportunity to see your real face again. I will see it again.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Ren<strong>

Kyoko walked in the house and practically fell onto the couch. She heard Ren close the door and lock it. They were hiring staff every now and then to clean, but they weren't there at night. Kyoko was glad she lived with Ren, the house was a little too big to be alone in.

She felt a warm hand on her cheek and opened her eyes.

"This is not a bed." he chuckled. "Are you Kenage that you sleep only on the couch?" he asked. To his surprise he felt her cling to his shirt and lean on him.

"No. I don't want to sleep alone. I don't sleep well if you're not with me."

Ren smiled and helped her up. "You seem tired. Come on," he half carried her up the steps. "I set up a doctor's appointment for you on Friday after shooting."

"Three days," Kyoko mumbled. "Alright."

Ren was glad she was getting used to him being close to her. As he started to fall asleep he inhaled deeply and smiled softly. He liked being close to her. _'You'll be better soon.'_ Ren thought. _'I'll take care of you.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's another chapter up for you. :) I hope you're liking it, I am completely exhausted. Happy reading, I wonder what will happen when Kyoko goes to the doctor. (heh heh heh) and how will Kenage and Itami ever live together? oh boy, this should be interesting...<br>**_


	5. Doctors&Wedding

**Hello there. **

**I wrote it **

**so post it, **

**Sadly, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading, Kyoko is going to the doctor soon.<strong>

Kyoko was glad she was going to the doctor. Really it was getting ridiculous how often she was sick. She couldn't get enough green vegetables and her head kept spinning.

And she lectured Ren on taking care of himself.

'_Just get through this morning and afternoon, then you can get some medicine.'_ she told herself. _'Yeah, that will be good.'_

She took a deep breath and walked on set. _'Let the day begin.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love<strong>

_Itami is dealing with visits from her betrothed's family..._

Itami was getting rather annoyed with how often she had to 'clean up'. At least once a week at least one of the three in the Riki family would visit. Whenever Kenage came he never came alone. Usually the one visiting was his mother.

Itami did not mind when Mrs Riki came to visit, but 'cleaning up' three times a week because of visitors was taking Itami from her time in the garden.

Really the people she minded most were Kenage and his father and her own father. Mrs Riki she rather enjoyed having around.

Today Mrs Riki would be coming alone. Every Tuesday she would come alone. It had been that way for thirteen weeks. Itmai sighed and threw a ball against the floor. It bounced up to her hand.

The doorbell rang and Itami went down the stairs to receive her guest. She closed her eyes and was ready to put a smile on her face. It wasn't as hard when Mrs Riki visited.

She looked over the rail and Mrs Riki looked up. Itami smiled.

"Good morning." Itami said, rather cheerfully.

"Good morning, Itami." Mrs Riki took Itami's hands and kissed the girl's cheek as she always did.

Itami saw a shadow. She looked beyond the woman and saw Kenage walking in the door.

"Good morning." she said looking unfazed.

Kenage nodded a good morning and his mother pinched his arm.

"Say good morning, Kenage."

"Good morning." Kenage said with a light bow.

The women walked into the sitting room with Kenage trailing behind them.

'_Why is he here?'_ Itami wondered. She felt like her throat was closing up.

"Would you like some tea?" Itami asked.

"Yes, please." Mrs Riki smiled.

Itami called Jijo who was pleased to see Kenage with Mrs Riki. Jijo loved Itami and wanted what was best for her. Mrs Riki and her son would be good to the girl.

The party sat and Itami spoke.

"I must admit my surprise." she said looking at Kenage. "Are you not working today?"

Kenage stared at her face intently. "Not today." he said watching for any reaction from the girl.

"It is good to rest every now and then, especially if you work with computers."

"Do you work with computers?" Kenage asked.

"On occasion." Itami answered curtly.

Mrs Riki smiled. This was the most she had heard the two speak to each other. She wasn't sure if they spoke when Kenage went with her husband. Either way talking meant progress. Right?

"Did you look at the book I gave you?" Mrs Riki asked.

Itami turned her attention to the woman and nodded. "I looked through it." she said. "And again I say that you are planning the ordeal, not I. I do not have an opinion."

"Surely you do." the woman insisted. "Every woman knows what kind of flowers she wants at her wedding. It's in three weeks, I need to order them."

"I am allergic to moth balls." Itami said.

Kenage hid his mouth with his hand so his mother did not see his amusement.

"What about the music?"

"I do not want a Xylophone" Itami answered.

Kenage's grin widened behind his hand.

"And the dress?"

"I would like one that covers me." Itami replied dryly.

Kenage turned his face away from his mother and silently laughed.

"Don't you have anything in mind that you want?" Mrs Riki asked, not seeing her son snicker.

Itami shook her head. "Nothing." Itami suddenly was quiet and Mrs Riki smiled.

"Ah." she said knowingly. "There is something."

Itami looked at her hands. Kenage had stopped laughing and again watched his fiancé. She was sitting quietly staring at her hands.

"I forgot about it, until this moment." Itami whispered.

"What is it?" Mrs Riki asked.

A look came across Itami's face which neither Mrs Riki nor Kenage had seen before. Itami smiled softly. Just as quickly as the look came, it went and Itami looked up.

"It is something I can do." she answered. "Something my mother did for her wedding."

"Is there any way I can help?" Mrs Riki asked.

Itami was silent, as if weighing her options, then shook her head. "No."

Jijo brought the tea in and Kenage watched as Itami poured the tea.

Itami's hands were a little rough, cut in some places and they seemed flexible. A thought floated through Kenage's mind that they were perfect.

Itami handed him a cup and his fingers brushed hers as he took it. It was for a brief moment that he saw her face change.

'_There it is._' he thought. _'Your unguarded face. Seeing it now, I remember why I want to see it again. It was the same when you smiled just now. Why do you hide?'_ he wondered.

Mrs Riki watched in silence and felt a warmth rising in her chest.

'_This will be good for both of them.'_ she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Some weeks later...<em>

Itami watered her flowers silently. There were only a few days left until the wedding, and people from all over were coming to see it. Her father and she would be going out to eat with Kenage and his parents.

She and Kenage were both rather well known in the area, but were never seen together. Itami rarely left the estate and Kenage hardly left the business building.

Itami put on make up silently. Her father said tonight was all for show so she had to be on her best behavior.

Kenage was pretty sure Itami was told the same thing.

'_On your best behavior.' _he thought. '_As if I am ever not when I go out.'_ he fixed his tie and adjusted his sleeves.

It was likely his father ordered two cars. One for him and Itami, the other for his parents and her father.

Kenage thought of the upcoming wedding. _'How does this work?'_ he wondered.

Kenage stood just inside the door waiting for Itami. He had been correct that his parents ordered two cars.

He looked in a mirror in the hall and combed his hair away from his face which fell idly back in front of his eyes. He grunted then heard a soft chuckle behind him. He looked behind him and saw Itami standing behind him chuckling.

"Here." she said. She walked up to him and moved the stray piece of hair to the side.

"Thanks." he said.

They walked out to the car in silence and half the ride was just as quiet. With ten minutes left, Kenage spoke.

"How is this going to work?" he asked.

Itami looked over idly at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"This marriage. How will it work? What do you expect?"

"Those are two very different questions." she said.

Kenage grunted. "Okay we'll start small. What do you expect from this marriage?"

"Not much."

"Not quite an answer." Kenage frowned.

"I expect things to be much as they have always been for me." she said. "The only thing different is I'll see you every day instead of once or twice a week."

'_Tsk tsk.'_ Kenage thought. _'I won't let you live the way you have been. You're in too much pain the way you are now. Even your carefree smile is guarded.'_

"What about sex?" he asked.

Itami looked out the window of the car. Kenage felt a smile tugging at his lips. She obviously had never spoke openly on the subject.

Itami fought a blush and fought even harder to keep her mask on. No one had ever asked her such a thing before.

"What about it?" she asked, her voice unchanging.

"Do you expect it?"

"Should I?" Itami asked turning back her face to him, her mask recovered from the surprising question. "It's not like this marriage is something you wanted. Besides, what is the difference of what I expect and what I do not? It does not matter what I think or want. What is: is."

Itami looked out the window again. _'How does he do that?'_ she wondered. _'I only spend ten minutes with him and I'm already emotional.'_

Kenage sat back in his chair, thinking. He had seen her face again, and she had a look he had not seen before. It was pain, which was usual, but this time she looked almost frightened.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kenage asked.

Itami looked back at him, rather annoyed that he was still speaking.

"No." she said irritably.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

Itami turned to face him. She studied him a moment. "No."

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"No." she answered.

"So how will this work?" Kenage asked as the car stopped.

Itami unbuckled and looked at the man next to her before she opened the door. "It will." she said. "We both love to work, so we'll both make sure it works out somehow. It's in our nature to make things work. Isn't that right?"

Itami got out of the car and Kenage followed her. As they stepped in the restaurant Kenage was sure he saw someone with a camera.

'_Reporters.'_ He thought. He was thoroughly annoyed, but kept a pleasant face. He did not want rumors spreading about him and Itami breaking up before they were even married.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Ren<strong>

Kyoko wanted to blush at the scene in the car. Hearing the question from Ren about sex just kind of seemed... real. She shook her head. _'This is Tsuruga Ren the best actor in Japan. It's Hizuri Kuon! He would never touch me like that, he would never think of it. Not that sex is bad! I'm glad I'm alive and it took sex to do that and... oh I give up. This virus is really muddling my brain.'_

She shook her head and took some water. Her brain felt jumbled. _'I can't wait to get this straightened out.'_

Ren drove them to the next sight.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Not much better."

"Do you need to stop?" he asked slightly worried.

"I'm not postponing shooting. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Oh," Ren added while parking the car. "I asked director Ogata and he said you could wear your ring for the movie."

Kyoko looked at her hand. The costume people usually reminded her to take it off before she went on set. She hardly felt it, but she knew it was there. She smiled.

"I'm glad." she said.

They got out and were made up for the next scene.

Ren grinned at his wife from afar. She looked beautiful in her dinner gown.

'_Let's finish this and get her some help.'_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love.<strong>

All through dinner Itami fought to smile, yet keep her guard up. She too had seen the cameras, but being with Kenage upset her, not in a bad way, but it changed her. It didn't help that the man was sitting next to her.

"By the way," Mrs Riki said. "Since it wouldn't be all that nice to tell you later I might as well tell you now."

"What is it, mother?" Kenage asked.

"We got you a house." Mrs Riki said happily.

The faces of the couple were of pure shock. She had not thought of where she would live after the wedding. She knew she would live with Kenage, but she did not think she would have to move.

"A house?" Kenage asked. "Where?"

"It's a nice place." Mrs Riki said. "You should see it. Itami, it has a beautiful garden. I'm sure you will make yourself at home there in no time at all."

Itami forced a happy smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said excitedly. "What a wonderful idea."

As Mrs Riki spoke to Itami, Kenage could not help but think that his to be wife was a good actress. To him it was plain she was purely shocked, even more than he was.

Itami woke up one morning and her first thought came like a shout in her mind: _'I am getting married today.'_

The night before Itami had met Kenage's friend Sai and his girlfriend Mauyu Chou.

"_Do you have someone to help you in your dress?" Chou asked when the men left them alone together._

_Itami shook her head. "Would you help me?" she asked._

_Chou smiled. "I would love to!" she said. "What time should I come?"_

"_The wedding is at three,"_

"_I'll be there at ten."_

Itami usually did not like people, but she enjoyed being with Chou. She felt safe around the woman.

As Chou helped her in the kimono she asked how Itami felt.

"This afternoon," Itami answered. "I will step in a room of over a hundred people I don't know and swear my life to someone who stirs my emotions."

Chou laughed. "I have never heard it put that way before. Usually people just say they're in love, not 'someone who stirs my emotions.' what a great sentence. I think I'll use it on Sai-san." Chou's laugh was like that of a bell and Itami enjoyed it.

'_I don't love him.'_ Itami thought. _'He just stirs up my emotions.'_

Near two o clock Chou was about done painting on Itami's makeup.

"There is one thing more." Itami said.

"Your hair." Chou said happily. "Don't worry I have a great idea."

"Hold a moment, Mauyu-chan." Itami said.

Chou froze. Itami had not had an opinion the whole time she was there. "Is there a way you want me to do it?" she asked excitedly.

Itami nodded. "There is."

Chou smiled softly hearing Itami's story. She nodded and opened the window. _'Knowing Kenage,'_ Chou thought. _'He'll love it.'_

* * *

><p>Kenage looked at the clock. It was five to three. Sai watched his friend pace the room.<p>

"I knew you loved this girl," he said leaning on his hand.

"Shut up." Kenage retorted. "I do not. It's just the people. I don't like crowds you know that."

Sai chuckled. "Yeah, and I'm a duck. As much as you don't like crowds, I have never seen you like this before."

"When you get married, I'll enjoy laughing at you." Kenage said.

Sai laughed. "I'm a police officer." he said. "I won't get nervous, not as much as you are right now."

Kenage glared at his friend then looked at the clock. Four minutes. He could hear the people being ushered into the room where the ceremony would take place. He sat down. He felt like a wreck.

"Kenage," Sai called. "Come on."

'_Four minutes passed quickly.'_ he thought.

He walked out with Sai and the preacher and waited at the front. He knew people would be watching to see what he did when the doors opened and Itami stepped in the room.

He turned to Sai.

"What time is it?" he asked.

The sound of the doors opening caught Kenage's attention. He turned to the doors and saw Chou walking first slowly to soft music. Then the music changed and Kenage saw Itami step around the corner with her father beside her.

Kenage did not know what expression he was making. He wasn't sure what he felt. One thing he did discover (if he hadn't before): she was beautiful.

As Itami walked down the isle Kenage studied her. Her blue kimono, her painted face, her hands that he had deemed perfect then he saw... he smiled. He long hair was always up when he met her, but now it was down, but that was not what made him smile.

In Itami's hair was tied small blue flowers. Each one could not have been bigger than her fingernail. There must have been hundreds, maybe a thousand flowers in her hair. He smiled, he had to. The flowers he thought the prettiest, were Forget Me Nots.

Itami felt that she saw Kenage's gaze on her. She dared not look at him if he was gazing at her so intently. She knew her mask cracked every time she saw him and when her mask cracked she yelled at Kenage and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the wedding because she insulted the groom.

Itami felt her father place her hand in Kenage's. Itami felt strange and her limbs felt weak. Kenage had never held her hand before.

She did not hear what the preacher was saying, she knew he thin veil would keep everyone else from seeing her blank expression, but Kenage would see it.

"Marriage is hard work." the preacher said. "To put someone above yourself every day, to put their needs higher than yours is hard and takes practice."

Kenage saw Itami was spacing out. He squeezed her hand when the man got to the vows hoping she would pay attention. When her face did not change, Kenage thought of three excuses to make to the preacher as to why she wouldn't speak, but he dismissed them when she spoke to him.

If he did not know her, he would say lovingly, but he knew she was only saying her vows gently. He said his with as much emotion as he could muster. The people watching were there for show, to see the 'love' of the couple.

"By the power invested in me," the preacher said. "I pronounce you are husband and wife. May you be blessed for many years to come, with health, prosperity and good children. Riki Kenage, you may now kiss your bride."

Kenage knew the line well. It was tradition because in the old times people did not kiss in public, and those who were not married would never kiss. To be permitted your first kiss in public used to be a beautiful tradition.

'_No one thinks that now.'_ he thought as he turned to face Itami.

Kenage lifted her veil gently and decided to make it as quick as he could. Then he saw her eyes. They reminded him of her hands.

'_Perfect.'_ he thought.

Anyone would have mistaken the two staring at each other as love.

Kenage leaned down slightly and put his lips gently on hers. Something jolted through his body when he felt her kiss him.

People clapped and cheered and Kenage took Itami's arm and led her out of the room. They only had to endure the party full of business people and then it would be over.

Kenage went out to the limousine and opened the door for Itami.

It was silent a few moments. They sat next to each other and Kenage lifted a strand of her hair and looked at the flowers.

"They're real." he whispered.

"It would do no good for them to be fake." Itami said.

"Why Forget Me Nots?" he whispered.

Itami was silent a moment. "My mother would tell me stories when I was little." she said. "Of her wedding day mostly. She said the day I got married she would go into the garden and pick all the forget me nots and tie them in my hair, just like her mom did for her. I told her it was silly." The look Kenage had seen three weeks before came back as she smiled softly. "The last time she told me the story I said it was a great idea." Itami's mask suddenly came back as well as the fake smile. "That was two weeks before she died."

"That was the one thing you wanted for the wedding." Kenage said. "To have flowers in your hair."

Itami nodded. "Forget Me Nots are often weeds." she said. "I did not want to risk the chance of being talked out of doing it."

Itami looked out the window and Kenage closed his eyes and smiled softly.

'_Now I know a way to see your face.'_ He said to himself. _'You loved your mother. You show your face when your remember love.'_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

Kenage's mom had taken him to move the rest of his things to his new house the day before. He was a little surprised to see most of his stuff already there. When he asked his mom about it she only shrugged.

When he stepped in the house with Itami behind him he knew his mom had taken her to the house after him. The house had a different feel to it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was different from when he had been there the day before.

"Chou and your mom brought me here with my things last night." Itami said.

Kenage nodded in understanding, but he was still trying to figure out why the place _felt_ different.

Kenage noticed Itami was already up the stairs. He turned out the lights and walked up. He walked in the bedroom and looked around. The bathroom door was open and Itami was in front of a mirror in a tank top and shorts brushing the flowers out of her hair.

'_She got out of that dress pretty quick. Did she have the shorts and shirt on the whole time under the kimono?' _Kenage chuckled. "You missed some in the back." he said.

"If you're going to laugh then go to bed, if you want to help, then help."

Kenage started slowly picking the flowers from her hair very aware of the girl in front of him. He had never seen so much skin exposed before. Yeah... he didn't get out much. Maybe he had just never noticed, but now it was all he noticed.

"Ow, be careful." Itami said. "You're pulling my hair."

"Sorry." Kenage mumbled.

As Kenage pulled out the last flower he looked at the mirror. Itami was getting a stray petal and did not notice him staring at the mirror.

It just seemed right that she was there in front of him. She seemed so small, fragile, innocent just standing there fighting the small blue petal.

At last she got it out and smirked in triumph. "I win." she said throwing the petal down. She turned around and stood on her toes and she kissed Kenage's cheek.

She didn't say anything, but she walked out of the bathroom. Kenage felt surprised and his hand flew up to his cheek.

"What was that?" he asked.

Itami didn't bat an eye. "I remember," she said. "Every night my mother would kiss my father goodnight, then me. She said it was proper and right." she said getting under the covers.

Kenage felt a little hurt. She did not kiss him because she wanted to, it was because it was 'right'. _'Oh why should it even matter?'_ he mentally grunted. He turned out the light and got in the bed.

Kenage didn't know what was coming over him. He felt strange. _'This marriage will be the death of me.'_ He thought.

Itami laid awake in the dark for some time, waiting to see if the man next to her would move. When she heard his deep even breathing she relaxed.

'_I didn't think he would.'_ she insisted to herself. _'So don't be surprised.'_ she turned on her side and saw in the moonlight Kenage's face. He snored softly and Itami chuckled then shook her head to get her mask back. _'Don't be disappointed.'_ she told herself. _'You are doomed to live without love.'_ she looked at Kenage once more before turning her back to him. _'Don't let him get to you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Ren<strong>

"Cut! That's a wrap for today."

Ren was glad. He really wanted to get Kyoko to the doctor. He got out of his costume and as he dressed he grinned. He and Kyoko had their wedding on tape for the world to see. Sure it wasn't the paper signing or anything, but the president had gotten everything worked out so some people would be in the audience that they knew.

Kyoko didn't know this, but a lot of people she knew had just seen her wedding. He had to laugh.

Of course they had been married, what was it, two months? But it didn't matter much. His mom and dad were watching on live feed camera, the couple that took care of Kyoko were there, Kanae and Yukihito were there, the Bridge Rock brothers (yeah, he figured it out a long time ago. The chicken just bowed way too much), and many other friends. He wasn't sure if Kyoko noticed, but the flower girl was Maria.

All in all he had enjoyed his wedding. He got to act and get married (sort of ) at the same time.

Kyoko stepped out of her dressing room and jumped seeing Ren.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

They drove to the hospital. Once inside they did some tests. After a few hours Ren was looking at his watch hoping to get home soon. He was tired and it was getting late.

The doctor finally came in the room and looked at his chart.

"Well," he said smiling. "Everything seems to be fine. You're not allergic to anything and you have no illness. You do seem a little stressed so take it easy, you don't want to hurt the baby."

"Baby?" Kyoko asked. "There is no baby."

Ren nodded. "I think you have the wrong chart, doctor."

The doctor looked at the chart, then at Kyoko. "Tsuruga Kyoko, yes?"

Should Ren admit he felt thrilled at that name?

"Yes," Kyoko said.

Ren grinned, he liked the answer too.

"There isn't a mistake." the doctor said. "Did you not know? Your about three weeks pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, Congrats to those who guessed. :)<strong> **Sorry there wasn't much Ren and Kyoko in this chap. Though I wonder if Kyoko will castrate Ren...**

**Ren: we**_** agreed**_** over the months you were on break that there would be no **_**castrating.**_

**Kyoko: do I have a say in this?**

**Author/Ren: No!**

**Author (lawyer style): Kyoko, I motion that **_**that man**_** (points to Ren) become a eunuch as soon as you find out your pregnant.**

**Kyoko: what?**

**Ren: I object! Your honor (speaking to Kyoko), the prosecution has no good reason for this kind of punishment.**

**Kyoko *suddenly becoming judge*: Author make known you reasons for this harsh idea.**

**Author: Your honor it makes for an interesting story and I already said you have no say in this. (Takes out knife) I will do it myself.**

**Ren *jumps behind desk*: Overruled!**

**Kyoko: (Hits gavel on a desk) Overruling sustained! Court rules in favor of Mr Tsuruga.**

**Author goes and cries in a corner: You're just saying that cause you love him! *sniff sniff***

**Ren: *grins and Kyoko* Do you?**

**Kyoko: Blushes madly.**

**Author grins and whispers in Ren's ear.**

**Kyoko freaks out as Emperor face makes his entrance.**

**Ren: Come along Kyoko.**

**Kyoko: Where are we going?**

**Ren: to a place where the readers can't find us, heh heh heh.**

**Kyoko Demon 4: heh heh heh.**

**Kyoko: oblivious.**

**:) see you next time. As you can tell I'm in a better mood today. The better mood I'm in, the weirder my authors notes get. Lol.**


	6. What&At the Office

**Here you go. Kyoko and Ren first.**

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko has just been told she was pregnant...<em>

Kyoko gaped at the doctor.

"I can't be pregnant." she laughed. "It's physically impossible. Right, Ren?"

Ren was about to answer when he shut his mouth. He moved his hand to his chin sheepishly. "Oops,"

Kyoko's mouth dropped and the doctor looked between them.

"I'll be outside." he said practically running out the door.

"Oops?" Kyoko said crossing her arms. "_Oops!_ Ren we have a _movie_ to shoot. I can't be pregnant." she said.

'_Shouldn't she be wondering how she got pregnant?'_ he wondered while he searched his mind for an answer. "Well, you're supposed to be pregnant in the movie." he offered. "It might work. We can shoot out of sequence."

A look of terror came over Kyoko. "What if I've ruined the movie?"

"You haven't. I'll call director Ogata-san in the morning and work something out."

Kyoko thought a moment. "I suppose this would explain why I missed my period," she said. "And why I've been sick and dizzy."

"Right," Ren said. "Wait. _And_ dizzy? Geez, Kyoko why don't you tell me these things?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Kyoko said. "Besides it's a mistake."

"Do you want them to take another test?" he asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "Let's just go home. If it's true, we'll find out soon enough. I don't want to waste money on a test."

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love<strong>

_The day after Itami and Kenage's wedding..._

Mori grinned widely as he walked into work the next morning then stopped and frowned. He walked slowly to the counter and crossed his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a honeymoon or something?"

Kenage looked up from reading a paper and smiled. "Good morning, father." he said. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Kenage, you're at least supposed to be at home."

"Oh?" Kenage started walking down the hall and Mori followed.

"Yes." Mori insisted. "You're supposed to be on break. your honeymoon to be more specific."

Kenage walked into his office and Mori followed. When he entered he wanted to slap his forehead. Itami was running around sorting papers, then she would stop, rub her chin then grab another piece of paper and put it in a pile.

'_I think this generation is different from mine. This is not something anyone would do the day after their wedding when I was young.' _Mori mentally sighed.

"What are you sorting?" Kenage asked not missing a beat and stepping carefully over the stacks of paper to get to his desk.

Itami stopped and set down three more pieces of paper before answering.

"The merging documents need to be scanned and recorded. The man bringing them here dropped them so I'm sorting them out so they can be recorded." Itami looked at the paper in her hands and put it on a pile.

Kenage sat down and started again on his new system. He couldn't get it right, but why? It seemed so simple, but every time he fixed a problem another presented itself.

Mori watched the two workaholics and sighed.

Itami stopped and looked at the paper in her hands. "Sir," she said stepping over her pile to reach Mori. "Is this your final financial statement?"

Mori looked it over and nodded. Itami looked over it carefully. "You should be able to get a discount for ordering so many computer chips." Itami frowned. "Besides that these are overpriced." she mumbled a few more things before putting the paper down.

"Are you saying you can get a better deal?" Mori asked.

"Yes," Itami said. "But it will take a little time. Manal should have some answers for me about it."

Itami flew around the room and soon began scanning papers. Mori sighed.

"Don't get carried away." he said leaving.

Itami scanned and dated the papers and called Manal.

"_Hey, haven't heard from you in a while,"_ the woman said over the line. _"What's going on?"_

"What deal can you get me on computer chips, don't give me any crap, I need _quality_ stuff. This is Warik Games, not Pong."

"_Alright, dear. Give me a minute."_

Kenage was highly aware of his wife's presence in his office. It didn't _bother_ him, but he couldn't shake the knowledge that she was _there._ Usually he could shut out anyone near him, but this was different. He had never been _aware_ of anyone before, not as he was of her.

"I see." Itami said after a while. "I'll talk to you later and see if we can cut a deal. Email me the blueprint." Itami hung up and walked over to Kenage's desk.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

"New system. Fighting game, but it has to be motion sensing, there is always a delay with the sensor though and that can't happen in a fight. It is too frustrating in a game if you loose because the sensor wasn't fast enough. However it cannot be too sensitive that it pick up needless movements."

"I see. You inspect the general equipment that goes in your products, correct?"

"Yes." Kenage said typing on the computer.

"I have a contact in computer trading that can get you cheaper chips, but I don't know if they're any good. Got time to look and see if it's worth getting?"

Kenage nodded and minimized the program.

"Email, right?" he asked clicking on the internet icon.

Itami leaned over him and typed the address and password. If Kenage wasn't aware of the woman before, he certainly was now. Too soon, and yet not fast enough, Itami moved away and pointed at an email.

"There it is."

Kenage clicked on the link and examined the design. He downloaded it and put it on a 3D hologram program and went to the table.

He brought up the chip and studied it. Itami stood next to him as he compared the two chips.

"They seem identical." he said zooming in on the picture. "Look here," he said pointing to a small wire. "That would keep the more delicate parts protected. A good idea. It's cheaper you said?" he asked.

"Yes, I can get it at 30% less than what you're paying."

Kenage whistled low. "Good deal. What company?"

Itami told him and again Kenage whistled. "Nice doing business with you, Sakai." he grinned. "I didn't believe you had that great an advantage, but that's a great deal."

"You didn't think I would come up with the merger for nothing did you?" Itami grinned.

"Is this what you have been doing the last two months the company has been one?" Kenage asked sitting back at his desk.

"Somewhat. A lot of it has been making different bank accounts." Itami walked to his other side to reach the keyboard better and began typing. "I was going to show them to you later, but now is fine." she hit a few buttons and five boxes came up from five different banks.

"That's a lot to keep track of." Kenage frowned.

"Sure, but you forget," Itami said. "I have no life."

Kenage smirked as Itami explained further.

"The one you have been using I have not tampered with, that is Warik games. Two others were used by Sakai International and have rather good credit. The other two I opened for various things. For example if one of the accounts freeze under the company name then we can still have some money in our reach."

"If you can handle it..." Kenage let the sentence end there and went back to his game. Itami watched for a few minutes.

"Have you ever just tried it?" she asked referring to the game.

"It's not ready." Kenage said.

"How do you _know_ it's not ready unless you try it? Why don't you make one and see what's wrong with it once you play it?"

Kenage sighed. "It's complicated." Kenage was afraid this was going to turn into her insisting that he build it and he would refuse and it would turn into a long time of childishly not talking to each other. Kenage closed his eyes lightly and waited for her to insist her opinion.

"Alright." Itami shrugged. "You know your work better than I do."

Kenage's eyes shot open and watched her go back to the couch where her laptop rested.

He knew building it wouldn't help at the stage he was at, but she didn't know that. Why did she let it go?

'_Let it go!'_ he realized and began typing quickly. _'I didn't let it go.'_

Itami looked up as Kenage's typing got faster. He seemed excited. _'I guess he figured it out.'_ she thought.

Kenage had started with two programs, with the design he had, when he changed one it changed both and that made the sensitivity change and the delay was caused by the two programs running at once by... it would be cruel to anyone but the scientific minded to explain all that was going through Kenage's mind.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Itami went to the house and made some food. Near nine pm she put the food away and went bed.<p>

As she laid under the covers her last thought, unwanted but thought nonetheless, was: _'Why didn't he come home?_'

* * *

><p>Kenage woke up on the couch and stretched. He ran over to the computer and turned it on, then made a pot of coffee. His back was tense, then again it always was. As he poured his coffee he remembered Itami. He set his cup down and frowned.<p>

'_Oh well.'_ he thought. _'It's better than awkwardly staying in that house. She'll be fine if I'm not there.'_

As he walked to his desk the door opened. He looked up and, well he didn't smile, but his face became more pleasant.

"Morning,' he said.

"I need your signature for the order of computer chips." Itami said handing him a few pieces of paper. "And good morning."

"Sleep well?" he asked looking over the papers.

"Well enough." Itami said. Truthfully she hardly ever slept well. Nightmares of finding her mother haunted her as well as a few others things that frightened her.

Kenage signed the paper then stretched.

"Did you sleep on the couch?" Itami asked.

Kenage nodded. "Always do."

Itami looked at the couch. "You should get a pillow." she said. "Your neck will hurt if you continue sleeping like that without any support."

"I'm fine." Kenage said.

Itami stepped behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. Kenage stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes. "You're tense." she said. "It's not good for your back."

"How do you know that?" Kenage mumbled basking in the feel of the massage.

"I took classes." Itami answered removing her hands from his shoulders and taking the papers.

Immediately after she left Kenage missed, either it was her or her fingers, he wasn't sure. _'Maybe I'll see her later and get her to do it again. That felt really good.'_

* * *

><p>Itami was at... well, home, and tended to the garden. With spring came many weeds. Itami had a place picked out for her food garden for next year, but it would have to wait. As the sun went down Itami ate leftovers of the food she made the night before and, against her will, listened quietly for the sound of a car in the driveway.<p>

Again at nine Itami walked to her room and went to sleep. _'I'm glad.'_ she insisted to herself. _'Even if he came, it would be awkward and weird. I'm glad he's not here.'_ But a tear slipped out of her eyes. She was still alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Ren.<strong>

Kyoko walked around the house with really no purpose. Ren was modeling somewhere at LME and she asked him to take her home before he went.

She knew it was true. She knew she was pregnant.

'_How could this happen!'_ she mentally wailed. Then she paused. _'How __did__ it happen?'_ she walked faster around the house. She cleaned randomly and by the time Ren walked in the door he was surprised at the state of the house. Everything was shining and clean.

"Kyoko?" he called out.

"I'm up here."

Ren walked up the stairs and saw Kyoko with a toothbrush cleaning the baseboard. Ren was shocked and slightly amused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Kyoko looked at the toothbrush then up at Ren. "Um..." she blinked at him.

Ren looked around. "The house is fine. I brought home some food so get out of those clothes and wash up."

Kyoko looked at herself like she hadn't realized she was dirty. She got up and walked in the bedroom and shut the door.

Ren sighed and set out the food he bought on the counter.

When Kyoko came down she ran over to him. "Did you call director Ogata?" she asked.

Ren thought a moment. "No, I didn't. I can get him on video chat I think."

"Do that." she said curtly nodding her head in her own Kyoko way.

"Shouldn't we eat first?" he asked tilting his head to one side.

Kyoko shook her head. "Call now, eat later."

Ren decided Kyoko thought this was really important if they were eating later. He went to the computer and hit 'call'.

Ogata opened the link. "Ren-san, Kyoko-chan, how are you today?" he asked with a smile.

"Director," Kyoko said. "We think something bad has happened."

"Are you sick?" he looked worried.

"Director," Ren started. "Kyoko is pregnant. We think this may hinder filming."

Ogata seemed to think deeply. "When is the baby due?"

"Seven months about."

The directors face lit up. "Really?" he asked. "That is beautiful timing!"

"What?" Kyoko gaped.

"It aligns perfectly with our schedule! We'll have to work quickly with your scenes, but it will do very well! I know you have a reputation Tsuruga-san for never being late, but this is perfect timing!"

Ren smiled and he and the director talked for a bit.

Kyoko looked between the two men in disbelief. How could this be a good thing?

"We'll let you go, director." Ren said. "We just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, Ren-san, Kyoko-chan."

Ren exited and looked at Kyoko who was still dazed.

"So," he said grinning. "about dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love<strong>

Kenage realized as he picked up his phone and heard her voice that he had not spent time with Itami at all since she gave him the massage. He had meant to, but finally finding the problem in his system gave in a rush and he had kept working. It was only when he heard her voice that he realized she gave him the massage three days before.

"_Are you coming home tonight?"_ Her voice asked.

Kenage wanted to hit himself. "Ah! Um, well I'm..."

"_It's okay._" She said _"I was just wondering whether or not to make extra food. I'll bring some in so you can have some lunch tomorrow. Good night."_

"W..."

_Click_

"..ait, Sak-Itami." Kenage growled and tapped his forehead with his phone. He hadn't even called to let her know where he was at night. The thought made him sick that he could have caused her to be upset at him. However, Itami wasn't one easily upset.

'_Maybe I should go home.'_ he thought. _'It's been a long couple days.'_ he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. _'What if she doesn't want to see me?'_

Kenage thought of all the times when he was young that his dad forgot to come home for dinner. He remembered his mom ranting on about how he should tell her what he was doing, then his dad would come home with some flowers and apologize. Kenage chuckled remembering how his mum would smiled and forgive him. He really did love his parents.

'_I can't get her flowers.'_ he thought. _'I don't know what she likes.'_ Kenage weighed his options in his head before deciding just to go home with a couple flowers and if she yelled at him then he would try something else.

* * *

><p>Itami sat in the living room with a book, again waiting for any sound of a car. She had been staying up later and later waiting for him. She was afraid to go upstairs on her own. Before, she had the maids that were cleaning to keep her company until she was asleep. Now there was no one and her nightmares reminded her constantly of it.<p>

She sat in a chair with her feet tucked under her and read on. She didn't want to go up the stairs alone again. She didn't like being alone.

The next thing Itami knew she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jolted awake and saw Kenage kneeling in front of her.

He smiled gently. "You should be in bed." he said.

Itami rubbed her eye and looked at the clock. It was ten thirty.

"You're home pretty late." she said.

"I'm sorry," Kenage said standing.

"You don't have to be sorry to me." Itami said standing up with him. "I'm not the one who's going to have less sleep tonight." she took a step forward and kissed his cheek lightly.

Again the gesture surprised him and his hand flew to his cheek and he watched her walk to the stairs. She turned back to him.

"Don't stay up all night." she said.

Kenage followed her up the stairs and when he walked in the room saw Itami had gotten in bed, but had left the light on for him. He turned out the main light and took off his shirt. As he got under the covers Itami spoke.

"Don't go to sleep with your jeans on, it's not good for your circulation." she said.

"I don't care." Kenage said.

"I do." Itami sat up and turned on a light. "Put on some sweat pants."

Kenage covered his head with the blanket. "I don't own any." came the muffled reply.

"At least take off your jeans then." she said moving the blanket of his head.

Kenage opened his eyes. "I'm not winning this, am I?"

Itami shook her head. "Not a chance."

Kenage stood up and took off his jeans the jumped back in the bed. "Happy?" he asked covering his head.

Itami said nothing, but she turned out the light.

In the silence he was almost sure he heard a quiet whisper, "I'm never happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Ren<strong>

Kyoko sat up as Ogata stopped the camera. She took a deep shaky breath. Her clothes were getting tighter, she wasn't showing or anything, but the clothes weren't loose anymore and it was kind of scaring her. They had told no one but Ogata about the baby yet. She knew his father and the president were the first people they would have to tell, and they would have to tell them soon.

She felt Ren's hand on her back as he sat up. She blushed lightly realizing the man was in his boxers.

Ren kissed her cheek quickly and got up. He was glad to see Kyoko watch him leave. It gave his thirsty ego a drink.

Kyoko got out of her costume in her dressing room.

As the couple were driving home Ren was surprised by one of Kyoko's sudden outbursts:

"How did I get pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong>o_o'. Ooh boy. Kyoko is still kinda random. *sigh* I feel like I'm lacking on Ren and Kyoko. I"M SORRY! I love 'em and all, but it's so hard when I just get writing and I forget and stuff.<strong>

**I'll get around to posting another chapter soon.  
><strong>


	7. Our Lives & A Day Together

**Thought I might as well update. Kinda bored so here you go, Ren and Kyoko.**

* * *

><p>As the couple were driving home Ren was surprised by one of Kyoko's sudden outbursts:<p>

"How did I get pregnant?"

Ren felt weird giving an answer to that question. What was he supposed to answer: 'Uh, sex?' it didn't work.

Ren could feel Kyoko's intense gaze. He sighed. "The night after the stalker drugged you." he said. "Kanae suggested you should drink some of the tequila that the president gave us."

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kyoko turn her head away and blush. He was sure she thought he couldn't hear her mumble: "I thought that was just a dream."

Ren grinned. If she thought it was a dream, then maybe she had more like it? "Do you have dreams like that often?" he asked as he parked the car.

Kyoko felt like disappearing. She didn't want to answer. How embarrassing!

Ren watched her run in the house and he chuckled. He followed her in the house and saw Kyoko in the kitchen. He smiled while watching her try to hide. If she was dreaming about him, did that mean she loved him?

It was a few days later that they were both needed on set again. Kyoko was still embarrassed about their conversation and was avoiding Ren as much as she could without being obvious.

Ren sighed. He felt like Kenage. Why did she shy away from him?

Right before they started the scene Ren caught Kyoko out of sight of the cast, crew and cameras. He hugged her tightly. "Do your best today." he said.

Kyoko nodded and Ogata called for silence on the set.

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love<strong>

_Kenage just came home..._

When Kenage woke up he was aware that no one was next to him. He reached out his arm to find warmth of any kind, but he didn't find it. He opened his eyes and saw Itami wasn't there. He sat up and looked around.

Not seeing Itami he threw on his jeans and grabbed a shirt and ran downstairs.

Finally getting his shirt over his head when he reached the last step, he looked around for his wife. Itami was in the kitchen making pancakes.

Kenage didn't know why he had panicked. He walked in the kitchen.

"Morning." he said.

Itami turned her head slightly towards him, then turned it back to her skillet. "Morning," she replied. "You look like you slept well."

"I did."

"It's probably because you slept in a bed."

"Probably. Anything I can do?" he asked.

"I'm pretty much done. You can grab a plate if you want some. There's bacon staying warm in the oven."

Kenage grabbed two plates and handed one to her. She flipped a couple pancakes on it and took the bacon out of the oven.

She sat at the counter and Kenage ate silently next to her.

"Are you going to the office today?" Kenage asked.

Itami shook her head. "No, I'm keeping an eye on things from here when I can. What time are you leaving?" she asked taking her plate to the sink.

"Actually," Kenage said leaning back in his chair. "I was thinking of staying here for today. I got the system working pretty well and nothing is demanding my attention." _'Except my aching back.' _he mentally added.

"Oh? I thought you spent every day at the office." Itami said scrubbing the syrup off her plate.

"Usually." Kenage stood and walked to the sink. "Today I'm not."

Itami took his plate and started washing it. "What do you plan to do today then?" she asked.

"Not sure. Got any plans today?" he asked.

Itami rinsed the plate and put it on the counter. "Just normal stuff. Cleaning the house, going to the garden, checking up on the finances and bouncing money around in the accounts."

"Well I guess I'm at your service today, just tell me what you need me to do."

"Are you sure?" Itami raised an eyebrow and Kenage nodded. "Alright." she said. I guess the garden first before it gets too warm. Come on, I'll show you what not to pull up."

They went into the garden and Itami showed Kenage what was a plant and what was not wanted. She stayed nearby after he pulled up three plants gently reminding him every now and then what to pull and what not to.

* * *

><p>At noon, for the first time in a long time, Kenage was really hungry.<p>

"Do we have any food inside?" he asked.

Itami looked up, then stood. "It is about time to eat. Come on, leave your gloves on the porch."

They went inside the house and Itami took out food from the fridge and put it in the oven to heat it. The whole while she was aware that Kenage was watching her. It was strange.

"Do you cook every day?" Kenage asked.

Itami thought for a moment. "I do." she murmured.

With every question he asked she felt her mask slipping. Even such an innocent question as 'do you cook every day?' made her remember how she strived to be a good cook. How she tried so often to please everyone, but it never worked.

She gritted her teethe. It did not matter. Emotion was useless and was a weakness. Thinking of this made her mask slip back on and her emotions disappear.

"What do you like to do?" Kenage asked.

'_Do not ask me.'_ Itami thought. _'I have no answer. 'Like' is an emotion.'_

"I like many things." she replied.

"Can I have an example?" he asked.

"You could, I'm sure." Itami said.

Kenage chuckled. "_May _I have an example?"

"I like decorating."

"Liar." Kenage said. "I can see it in your face. What do you really like doing?"

"Truly?" Itami looked up at him and quickly moved her gaze back to the stove. "Dancing."

"Oh?" Kenage walked over and leaned on the counter next to the stove. "I've never seen you dance, not even at the wedding."

Itami glanced over at him. "You did not ask what I was good at." she said.

"What dance do you like?"

"Choreographed group dances." she replied. "My mother taught me one once."

"What was it?"

Itami took the food out of the oven. "Food is hot now." she said grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

Kenage frowned. "You didn't answer my question." he said.

"What is this, an interrogation?" she asked.

"Curiosity. What was the dance?"

"It's not important. Now eat." she put food on a plate and handed it to him.

"It is so important." Kenage retorted.

"How?" she asked.

"I want to know."

Itami grunted. "It doesn't matter."

The meal was eaten in silence. Kenage finished first and washed his dishes.

"Excuse me for a bit." he said and walked away.

Itami mumbled a "good riddance." and kept eating.

She took out her computer and started tallying the month's status. She wasn't sure when Kenage came back until she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She looked at his hand then felt him lean over her other shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Adding up everything from this past month." she said. "The wedding kind of took out a chunk of money and things need to be balanced."

"Hm,"

He did not move and Itami looked back to her screen to continue, which was harder than she thought. Ever since her mother died she had only touched someone five times. Jijo helping her to her room when she was tired, twice. Then her father walking her down the isle at her wedding. Then Kenage held her hand, and this made five. Something like that anyway.

Itami continued like he wasn't there, but she felt her mask slipping again. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kenage asked.

"No."

"Come here," he said gently and took her hand.

Itmai opened her eyes and Kenage pulled her arms softly. She got up and followed him to the middle of the room.

He did a bow and Itami wanted to smirk. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

Itami laughed quietly. "Are you joking?" she asked.

Kenage stepped close and took her hand. Itami stepped back and Kenage caught her waist, but did not bring her too close. He took a step and Itami followed.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked.

"Dancing," Kenage replied.

"There's not even any music." Itami lightly protested.

Itami was surprised to hear a faint sound of humming. She closed her eyes and let him lead. She moved close to him and rested her head against his chest as they danced smoothly to his humming.

'_This is ridiculous.'_ Kenage couldn't help thinking.

Itami was thinking the exact same thing. _'At least'_ she thought. _'I'm not alone.'_ thinking about what she was doing she wanted to laugh, cry and run all at the same time.

Kenage stopped when he felt her stand still. He looked down at her and she took a step back.

"I, uh, I got to go shopping today." she said backing away.

"I'll go with you." Kenage said.

Itami turned her face away. "As you wish." she said idly.

As Itami went out of the room Kenage grunted. Not only had he seen her face without her 'mask', but now he found a body language she had never used before. Then without warning, her guard was up and her mask slipped back on. Why could he not be trusted by her?

'_Do I need to be trusted by her? What is wrong with me? I can't be falling in love with my wife. Can I?'_

Kenage went out of the room and put on his shoes. Itami stepped by the door and Kenage opened it for her. She mumbled a thanks and walked out. When Kenage closed and locked the door Itami looked over.

"Are you driving or am I?" she asked.

"I would, but you know where you want to go."

Itami pulled a key out of her purse and walked over to a car. Kenage sat in the passenger side and soon they were on their way to a farmers market.

Kenage carried a basket around that Itami would occasionally put food in. He was a little surprised about how picky she was about what she wanted.

'_Then again,'_ he thought. _'Her food is pretty good, so I'm not complaining._'

Itami did not like having Kenage so near. His presence was disturbing her spirit, not in a bad way, but he was..._stirring_ something in her and she did not like it.

'_It's emotion.'_ She thought. _'Why does he always bring this about?_'

She carefully, and slowly, picked out food. If he was spending the rest of the day with her she wanted it to go quickly. She did not want to risk another discussion similar to the one when they first met. The words were still engraved in her mind from that night.

As she got in the car she sat quietly on the passenger side. Kenage closed the trunk and got in the driver's seat.

"Why aren't you driving?" he asked as he started the car.

"Habit." she mumbled. On their way back she looked out the window. The sun was just setting and was painting the sky many colors.

Itami unlocked the door and opened it to let Kenage through with the box of food. Itami sorted it in the kitchen and Kenage swept the floor from all the dirt they dragged in.

Itami stood in the hall and watched him for a while. He opened the door and swept the dirt outside and stretched his back. Itami chuckled and stepped forward.

"Now we have to sweep the steps." she said attracting his attention.

"Oh well." Kenage said rolling a shoulder.

"Is your back bothering you?" Itami asked.

"No," Kenage lied and shut the door behind him. "I'm just tense."

Itami lightly scoffed. "Come on," she said. "I'll rub your back, that will help."

Kenage shrugged. "Alright." he said. Inside his mind he was rejoicing.

He was a little surprised when Itami walked in the bedroom though.

"You can lie down on the bed or the floor, I don't care." Itami said.

"What's wrong with the couch?" Kenage asked.

"Geez are you in love with couches? I can't properly give a massage if you're on a couch." Itami said looking through some drawers.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Oil. Ah, here it is. Take your shirt off and lie down." she said.

Kenage did as she said and laid on the floor. The firmness of the carpet was more welcome at the moment than a bed.

He closed his eyes and smelled something... spicy? He felt Itami's hands... well, he assumed they were Itami's hands cause really who else would be touching his back? And the smell became stronger.

"The oil should help some." Itami said massaging his mid back. "What on earth do you do to get your back so tense?" she asked more to herself than to him, but he answered anyway.

"Just work."

"No wonder your mom was worried about you." Itami said. "You're about as stiff as a wooden board."

Kenage ignored the comment and decided to just enjoy the back rub. It wasn't every day he could enjoy a massage from his wife.

'_It could be I suppose.'_ He thought.

As Kenage thought about how he could try to get a massage from Itami every night he was slightly irritated when her hands lifted and did not return. He opened his eyes and saw she walked into the bathroom and started washing her hands. She walked out as she dried her hands.

Kenage stood up and frowned. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

Itami stopped walking and looked at him. "You can't do too much at once." she replied. "Especially if you're as tense as you are. You'll get sick if I do too much."

Kenage grimaced. _'That's not fair.'_

"Besides I may have done too much as it is."

Kenage stepped forward and kissed her softly. "Thank you." he whispered.

When he looked in her face he put a hand on her cheek and kissed her more deeply. Suddenly he didn't care about anything but how he was feeling. At the wedding he didn't even want to hold her, but things change.

'_Love or not,'_ Kenage thought. _'You're my wife._'

Itami knew where things were going, for heaven's sake she was fully aware Kenage had no shirt on and she felt his hand on her back already. _'He's my husband.'_ she thought. _'We'll be together for a long time whether we want it or not. Might as well give him what he wants.'_ But she would not admit she would enjoy doing anything for the man in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren and Kyoko<strong>

Kyoko almost felt awkward kissing Ren. Ever since she knew what happened with the tequila she felt so embarrassed, every time she looked at him she felt like digging a hole and being buried alive.

She felt Ren's arms wrap around her and she felt him press against her. She felt his warm hand slide under her shirt onto her back. If she wasn't acting she would be freaking out.

"Cut!"

Kyoko mentally thanked the director, Ren was mentally cursing the sam man. It wasn't often he could get away with something like that. He did feel a little bad at the face Kyoko was trying not to make, but at least he was getting through to her. Maybe. Kinda. Hopefully.

They got up and everyone clapped lightly at their performance. Ren grunted wishing that one: Kyoko wasn't pregnant. Two: they were back in the privacy of their own home.

They walked down the hall to the dressing rooms together.

"Kyoko, where did you learn to give a massage?" Ren asked.

"The Ryokan."

"Can you give me another one?"

Just as Kyoko was going to answer Yukihito came up to them.

"Ren, you have a shoot today..."

"Ah, yes." Ren put his hand on Kyoko's waist and kissed her temple gently. "I can get the massage later, okay?"

Kyoko nodded trying not to blush madly. She thought she was over getting embarrassed at his touch. "Okay."

"Oh, Kyoko chan." Yukihito turned to her before he walked away. "Kanae wanted to see you today."

Kyoko's face brightened and she took off. Yukihito looked at Ren.

"If she looked like that every time she saw me, I would be almost content." Ren put on his 'gentleman' facade to hide his disappointment.

Yukihito smirked. "You should see her whenever she's going to see you. She makes the same face, but she changes her expression once she sees you."

Ren became slightly more irritated.

Yukihito felt a little pity for him. "It's almost like she's afraid to let you see how happy she is to see you, but she's always much happier around you."

Ren felt happier about that, but he still wanted to see that for himself.

* * *

><p>Kyoko walked down a hall of LME with Kanae.<p>

"Mo, what's wrong with you?" Kanae asked.

"Moko-san," Kyoko said looking around her shoulder. "I need to tell you something. Can we go outside?"

They stopped by an ice cream shop and Kyoko sat at a table outside.

"Moko-san, I'm pregnant."

What happened next Kyoko did not expect.

"Finally." Kanae said leaning against her chair.

Kyoko's mouth fell open. "What?"

"Kyoko, Ren has wanted to marry you for years and when you were finally married you were so obsessed with him being such a nice sempai for looking out for you that you forgot that he was a man."

"Of course he's a man." she said rolling her eyes. "What else would he be?"

"Mo! How dense are you? How can I say this?" Kanae thought for a bit. "If he wanted to marry you then he would want to have sex too."

Kyoko blushed at Kanae's bluntness. Heck even Kanae almost blushed, heaven only knows why, but if she said 'marital rights' Kyoko would never have gotten it.

"You always put such a distance between you two that he couldn't even get close." Kanae said.

Kyoko was about to deny it, but she examined her and Ren's relationships from the past.

For Kyoko and Ren:

_Kouhai and Sempai, said sempai was so amazing no one could be better than him._

For Kyoko and Kuon:

_They were practically brother and sister, said brother (as said by father) was practically perfect and Kyoko was not._

For Kyoko and Corn:

_Corn was a fairy from another world._

Kyoko was a little upset. _'Have I always put worlds between me and Ren?'_

"You see Kyoko," Kanae continued when Kyoko did not object. "He wants to be close to you or he would never have married you. Mo why am I explaining such things to you?"

Kyoko looked on the brink of tears.

'_Maybe I was a little harsh.'_ Kanae thought.

Kyoko jumped out of her seat and knelt before Kanae with hands clasped.

"How can I make it right?" she asked.

Kanae was a little freaked out by the suddenness, but it _was_ Kyoko she was dealing with.

She crossed her arms. "How should I know? He's _your_ husband."

Kyoko stopped crying and seemed to think about that. She sat on her heels. She looked up in Kanae's face.

"So, the baby is a good thing?" she asked.

Kanae nodded. "Of course it is. It's alive and that is good. You were excited for Yukihito and I, be excited for yourself. Think about it this way: It's Ren's child. What do you think of that?"

Kyoko's face lit up. "He'll be perfect." she said taking out her doll making kit. "He'll have blond hair."

"Blond hair?"

Kyoko didn't notice the question. "Gold eyes, a straight nose, high cheek bones, a pointed chin, slanted eyes, just like Ren's, long fingers and broad shoulders."

Kanae sweat dropped and felt really awkward. _'Blond hair.'_ she mentally scoffed. _'Where __does__ she come up with these ideas?'_

* * *

><p>Kyoko rode her bike to the house and skipped inside. Ren was already home and he watched her from his seat as she skipped across the hall.<p>

He smiled. He liked seeing her happy. When she noticed him, her smiled brightened and his heart skipped a beat. She was happy to see him. _Him._

"Ah, Ren." she walked over to him and put something in his hand. She skipped away and Ren looked at the object.

He smiled softly seeing a small doll that looked somewhat like him. He felt proud at the thought of Kyoko and his son. He grinned. Maybe she _was_ starting to love him.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this pretty quick. I hope it wasn't too quick... oh well. Hope it's all making sense.<strong>


	8. Telling & Knowing You

**Hi, here, quick Ren Kyoko before jumping into the movie. Sorry, kinda almost done...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ren drove to LME for shooting for <strong>Arranged Love<strong>. Kyoko was wearing looser shirts and he knew she was feeling self conscious about the small bump under her shirt. That afternoon they would be telling the president and his father.

He knew they couldn't wait long. They had told Ogata and he knew Kyoko told Kanae, it was only a matter of time before they knew and he didn't want to deal with the hassle of his dramatic parent and boss.

Kyoko was more excited and happy, which he was glad for, but she seemed a little distant. He wondered why, but had to focus on how to tell his boss and his father about the baby.

And Kyoko was trying to figure out a way to tell Ren she didn't want any distance between them anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love.<strong>

_Kenage and Itami just consummated their marriage..._

Kenage didn't know when he fell asleep. He knew it had been a long night, but he felt different than he ever had before. He was only half awake and he reached out his arm searching for the woman he had been with, but she was not there.

Groggily he opened his eyes and then he was awake. He felt the bed beside him, it was cold. He looked at the clock, it was eight forty nine.

He jumped out of bed and found some clothes and threw them on.

He put a shirt on as he walked quickly down the stairs. Where had she gone? He ran, erm, _walked in long stride,_ to the garden. Itami was not in sight.

Kenage searched the house, but did not find her. He ran out to the garage and found that the car was gone. His heart beat quickly. Where would she go and not tell him? He walked quickly, meaning taking three steps at a time, up the stairs to get his car keys from his room. He had to find her.

As he grabbed his keys he heard a car. He listened, then heard the front door open. He rushed, _walked calmly yet swiftly,_ down the stairs and looked in the kitchen.

Itami had her back to him and was putting something in the fridge. Kenage silently sighed then straightened his shoulders and walked in the kitchen.

"Morning," he said. Is it possible to feel like you have a glint in your eye.

"Morning," Itami said as usual.

Kenage watched her carefully. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Itami shrugged.

"Er, you're up early." he tried.

"Always am." Itami said.

Kenage leaned against the door jam. "I missed you this morning." he said.

"I left a note on the counter." Itami said putting a piece of paper in front of him.

Kenage glanced at it.

_Gone shopping be back soon. ~8Am_

"So what did you get?" he asked.

"Odds and ends." Itami replied.

"You're being rather mysterious, aren't you?"

"One could see it that way."

As she passed by him he caught her arm tenderly. Itami looked at him, but Kenage could not read her expression.

'_I want that mask gone.'_ he mentally grunted.

"Won't you kiss me good morning?" he asked leaning close to her.

Itami did kiss him. She felt him put a hand behind her head and kiss her harder. How was she supposed to know what to do but let him? She had to make sure to keep her mask up or everything she worked for for the past five years would be meaningless.

Her mask was her security. Surely one man couldn't break it. Then again, she could be wrong. With every gentle kiss Itami wanted to feel again. She didn't want to be cold and emotionless. _'What is the meaning of this?'_ she wondered as she pulled her husband close. _'Why is everything different with him? Why can't I keep my mask?'_

* * *

><p>Some time later Kenage stepped out of the shower and saw Itami combing her wet hair. He stepped behind her and kissed the back of her neck. He felt like a completely different man, but as his chin rested on her shoulder he looked in the mirror. She was wrapped in a towel and her eyes were closed, but her face showed nothing.<p>

Kenage was a little surprised. He wrapped an arm around her waist carefully. Her eyes were still closed and though she had leaned her head back against his chest, her face was still wearing her mask.

Kenage grit his teethe and swayed slowly and hummed in her ear. He was sure the song would stir something in her, but all he got was her fake smile.

* * *

><p>Kenage sat on the bench thinking. He looked around him. The park was full of women and their children, but he wasn't there to watch them. He was waiting for someone.<p>

He thought of that morning, of how many times he made love to his wife, and he thought of her reaction to everything. He leaned against the bench and heard someone chuckle.

"The way you sigh you sound like a love struck teenager."

"Sai," Kenage stood up. "We need to talk."

"I figured since you called me. What's up?"

"Come on." Kenage walked to the car and Sai got in the passenger seat.

"So what's on your mind, Kenage-san?" Sai asked.

"You make love to Mauyu-chan, right?"

"Sure, why? Having trouble starting?" Sai laughed.

Kenage was quiet and Sai gaped at him. "Oh man. _That_ is why you wanted to talk, because you don't know how to start..."

"Shut up and listen, Sai." Kenage said. 'It's not that directly."

"I'm listening." Sai said in only a way that a curious friend would speak.

"Itami tries to keep her emotions out of sight." he said. "Remember that's what I said intrigued me about her in the first place."

"I thought it was her smile." Sai said.

"It was her fake smile. I wanted to know why she would have to force a smile. What did her real one look like?"

"And you haven't seen it?"

"Occasionally I see her really happy, and I must admit every time she smiles, I smile back."

"I told you that you love her."

"But she hasn't changed."

"What do you mean?"

"She's the same. I think I saw her real smile more often before the wedding."

"Have you done anything to get her to smile?" Sai asked.

"Believe me I've tried." Kenage said. "I just don't know how. I saw it for a little while." he thought of when they danced the day before. "But when I did the same thing again," he thought of that morning. "She didn't react." he frowned.

"Did you kiss her?"

Kenage nodded. "Yeah, but I can't help but feel she's acting through it." he thought of her fake smile and his hands gripped the wheel tighter.

"And that's frustrating you." Sai said.

"Well it would be nice if the woman showed _any_ emotion at all when I do something. At least I would be able to tell if she liked or hated something."

"What about when you were in bed?" Sai asked.

Kenage glared at his friend. Then grunted, "Not even then."

"Oh ouch." Sai flinched. "So why am I here?"

"What am I supposed to do? If what you say is right and I like this woman than how can I live with the fact that I can't see what she's feeling?"

"Kenage, even if she showed emotions you wouldn't be able to see what she's feeling. Women are hard for men to read, I've learned that the hard way. Just try to love her and maybe she'll show you her heart."

Kenage looked at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. "You read that in a book, didn't you?"

Sai grinned. "Guilty as charged. My opinion is to make love and see if she changes. You can drop me off here."

Kenage left his friend on the sidewalk near his precinct. As he drove home he thought quickly then called his mom.

"Hey, mum."

"_Kenage!"_ the voice said happily. "_How are you doing? How's Itami?"_

"Fine, fine. Say, mum, do you know Itami's favorite flower?"

"_Did you get in a fight already?"_ she asked surprised.

"No," Kenage rolled his eyes. "I just want to know."

"_Oh. I'm not sure. I do know she likes mint tea though."_

"Yeah. Thanks mum."

Kenage hung up and sighed. How was he supposed to see the real Itami if he didn't even know what she liked?

He stopped at a red light and thought about his wife. He had a good memory and relived the night before. The more he thought about her body, he realized something: He didn't know how old she was. She had said she got a diploma, but she didn't go to highschool. He didn't even get her age in the background check that Sai did.

The light turned green and he turned towards his home.

As he walked in the door he immediately looked around. He walked further in the house and saw Itami in the library reading a book. She looked up then looked back at her page.

"Do you like butter cream or cream cheese icing*?" Itami asked turning the page.

"Um, cream cheese, why?"

Itami shrugged. "Am I not allowed to inquire what you like?"

"You are, but what do you like?"

"I rarely have an opinion." Itami said.

"Now that is not true." Kenage said. "You have an opinion, but you don't say it."

"Alright," Itami thought a moment through food. "I like... cardamum."

Kenage sat on the couch next to her. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Strange question." Itami said.

"Not really considering I don't know."

"Come to think of it," Itami put her book down in her lap using her finger as a bookmark. "I don't know your age either."

"You first, age and birthday." Kenage said.

Itami licked her bottom lip absently. Kenage noticed she did that every now and then.

"I'm eighteen," she said. "My birthday is February seventeenth. Your turn."

"Twenty, July fourth."

Itami picked her book up and Kenage wanted to groan. Couldn't she at least keep her attention on him for ten minutes?

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day.<em>

She couldn't get his humming out of her head. Sure he had surprised her when he stepped out of the shower, but why couldn't she forget his humming? She didn't know what to do anymore. Every time she even looked at him she felt like her heart either fell to her stomach or leapt to her throat. It was even worse when he touched her.

'_At least he's gone out for a bit.'_ she thought. _'I can collect myself. I can't lose my mask. I can't.'_

She sat in the library and stared at the book and though she read the words, she didn't understand any of them. The whole time she thought of her husband.

'_Why is it so hard to just keep a straight face? Why is he so different?'_ just thinking about him made her heart beat fast and her face heat up. _'What is wrong with me?'_

Itami let a tear run down her face. _'I feel empty. If only I could feel again. If I could I would have been really happy with him. But I can't feel. Oh I want to. I want to. But I can't. If I feel, I cry. I can't cry. I can't be weak. Those who are weak have nothing.'_

The tears didn't even run down her cheeks, they just fell from her eyes onto her lap. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. Kenage would be back soon and she was determined he wouldn't find her crying.

Just as she composed herself Kenage walked in the door. She looked up then quickly looked at her book. Her heart jumped into her throat again and her hand was shaking slightly. To distract him from staring at her she asked what icing he liked. That sparked a different question then Kenage sat next to her. Itami really hoped he couldn't hear her heart racing.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Strange question." Itami said.

"Not really considering I don't know."

"Come to think of it," Itami put her book down in her lap using her finger as a bookmark. "I don't know your age either."

"You first, age and birthday." Kenage said.

Itami didn't want to tell him. She knew his age and he was older than her. Despite all her wants not to feel, she liked the strange way she felt when he was around. She gulped.

"I'm eighteen," she said. "My birthday is February seventeenth. Your turn."

"Twenty, July fourth."

'_His birthday is soon.'_ she thought.

Kenage looked at her book. "Do you like reading Shakespeare?" he asked.

"Sometimes." Itami mumbled. She hadn't really been reading it. She put the book on the stand and stood up. "I'll, uh, make some dinner."

As she passed him Kenage reached to grab her hand, but missed. He smelled the oils she had used the day before as she passed him. He silently snapped his fingers. He honestly had been hoping to catch at least a kiss before she left.

He followed her to the kitchen and watched her for a while. He frowned then went into the library and plugged in his computer. He didn't know how long he worked on his game, but he looked up when Itami stood in the door.

"There's food on the counter." she said quietly.

Kenage closed his laptop and went to the kitchen. Itami was putting food on a plate. She looked over at him.

"I hope you like lasagna." she said. "If you don't I'm sure I can heat up something else."

Kenage was pretty sure he would eat anything the wonderful creature made him. He put some on a plate and sat at the counter with Itami. As he ate, his mind was not on the food, but upstairs. Just thinking about her while she was so close made him want to see her, to hold her. He grunted.

"Something wrong?" Itami asked.

"Maybe." Kenage said finishing his food.

"Something wrong with your game?" she asked.

"No, the game is working fine."

Itami raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. She took her plate and his to the sink and started washing them.

Kenage stood and walked behind her. He put his arms around her waist and he felt her jump slightly. He exhaled in short contentment. She was aware that he was there. He knew when she put her 'mask' back on. He smirked.

'_Challenge accepted.' _he thought. _'You can put it on as much as you like, but I will find a way to remove it and one day you won't be able to put it back on.'_

He rubbed her side tenderly with his fingers and he felt her squirm.

'_She's ticklish.'_ he smiled in triumph as a look of surprise came on her face.

"What _are_ you doing?" she asked.

Kenage only smiled. He felt her stomach flutter and a sound came from her mouth. She covered her mouth with her wet hand and Kenage felt wonderfully happy. Itami had laughed.

He used his other hand now as well to aid the other in tickling his wife. Itami let out another sound and instead of moving her hands to her mouth she moved them to his hands to pry them off her.

"Stop that." she laughed.

He didn't. He liked it. The sound that came from her mouth made him smile. She laughed harder as she tried to pry his fingers from her.

"Stop it." she laughed. She stepped away from the sink and turned so she could back him against the counter, but he did not stop. Itami was laughing hard now and she moved her arms so they could reach behind her, but he would not let her break free.

As Kenage looked in her face he saw her mask was gone and smiled in triumph. He turned her around and lifted her to his height and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, more for stability than anything.

Somewhere in her mind Itami thought of putting dinner away, but she didn't really care about it. She hiccuped in the middle of the kiss and she felt Kenage smile.

_*cream cheese icing is the icing used on carrot cake._

* * *

><p><strong>Ren and Kyoko<strong>

Kyoko was still trying to calm herself from being tickled. She was a rather ticklish person and she felt like she almost died from laughing so hard.

She felt Ren walk up behind her. She knew it was him because she smelled his cologne.

"Kyoko," he whispered in her ear. "We have to see the president. I've arranged for a video chat with father too."

Kyoko nodded suddenly very serious. "Now?"

Ren nodded and they headed to the elevator that led to the eccentric leader's office.

Ren and Kyoko sat down, the president was still portraying a farmer so they needed to be careful where they sat.

"Welcome, welcome." Lory greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"First," Ren started. "Turn the computer around so we can get on video chat."

Lory turned the camera on and pointed it at them. Ren said he wanted Hizuri Kuu to be in on this meeting. Was Ren going to tell the world who he was? Why else would he want Kuu to sit in on the meeting?

"Continue," Kuu said. "I'm right here."

"Kyoko's pregnant."

Everyone looked at Ren with a shocked expression. Kuu because he wasn't expecting news that quickly. Lory because Ren and Kyoko weren't looking lovey dovey at their own knews. And Kyoko was shocked at Ren's bluntness.

Ren continued. "Arranged Love will continue with minor changes in the schedule. We just thought you should know."

Ren didn't mean to sound so business like about the whole thing. He looked over at Kyoko and smiled.

Kyoko felt her heart beat faster and she was glad she was already sitting down.

* * *

><p>On the way home Kyoko felt a little dazed. <em>'I wonder how I never noticed that father and Ren are so similar.'<em> she thought of Kuu's reaction and the smile he gave her through the video chat and felt a little guilty. He probably thought she and Ren were in love now.

"That's pretty big sigh." Ren said. "Something on your mind?"

"It's father." Kyoko said, knowing she could not tell a lie.

"What about him?"

"Because of the baby he, and the president, probably think we're in love. I'm sorry. If I didn't drink any of that tequila this would never have happened."

'_Great.'_ Ren thought sarcastically. _'First she's happy, then she's upset, then she's sorry then she's happy again, then she thinks I'm doing this out of duty, then she's sorry.'_ Ren shook his head and Kyoko froze.

He had the 'ng' look on his face.

He stopped the car in front of their house and looked over at Kyoko. She looked determined.

"Do you remember," Ren asked. "The first day after that honeymoon the president sent us on?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Remember we were going to LME and we dropped off Yukihito and Kanae."

Kyoko nodded again.

Ren took her hand. "Then tell me again, why did I marry you?" he asked.

"Because the president made you sign..." _'No.'_ she thought. _'He's said before he wasn't forced to sign the license.'_ "Because I had a stalker and needed protection..." _'No. He already said he wasn't a bodyguard. What was his answer?'_

Kyoko remembered. "Because," she rested her back against the seat and looked at her hands. "You wanted to."

Kyoko jumped as her door was opened. She looked up and saw Ren holding the door for her. He smiled and offered her his hand.

"That's right." he said.

Kyoko thought about what Kanae had said: _"He wants to be close to you or he would never have married you."_

When Kyoko stood up she hugged Ren tightly.

"Don't leave me." she mumbled.

Ren put his arms around them small woman. "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. I think there's only a three or four chapters left. sorry if that's too short for ya.<strong>


	9. Night Time & An Accident Then Dinner

**Sorry I'm leaning so much on Kenage and Itami, All of you know Kyoko and Ren so they need no explanation for what they do. bleh, I wrote a _little_ more Ren and Kyoko in this chapter. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoko remembered the night she and Ren had gotten into an accident (see forced to sign). She was recalling it now because she was watching Ren sleep.<p>

She was thinking how handsome he really was and how glad she was he would look out for her, when she saw the scar on his back.

Her eyes softened. Before the crash he asked her to try to love him and she did try. Just as she was going to tell him she l...llllooo...lo... yeah *cough* loved him, a car came out of nowhere and the car went spinning.

They hadn't discussed it since.

'_What is love?'_ Kyoko wondered. _'Really, what is it? When I was young I thought it was serving and lovi.. No, I can't say 'loving' as a definition. How can I define 'love'?'_ she wondered.

She stood up and walked down the hall. She needed to think.

She walked into a room down the hall that would be the baby's room and looked around.

"What is love?" she asked quietly as if someone would answer. She thought about everything Ren did or said to her. She turned on the computer currently occupying the room and typed in "love".

After a few links she found a song called "I'm in love with you."

She clicked on the link and found it was a song. Luckily, there was one with Japanese lyrics.

_I'm in love with you,_

_I'm in love with you,_

_you're the one I choose cause I'm in love with you._

_Love is Joy and love is pain._

_Love is kissin' in the rain._

_It's doing dishes when it's late._

_Isn't it, baby?_

_It's the art of compromise._

_It's hello and long goodbye's_

_It's the picture of our lives,_

_Isn't it crazy?_

Kyoko thought about that for a moment and decided to dissect the song.

Love brought joy and pain? How was that possible?

Kissing she just took for granted for 'people in love', but in the rain?

'_I suppose it means even though your wet and cold you still take time to show your love.' _she mused.

Doing dishes late at night. Ren washed dishes many times after a meal. _'He must have been tired from the day yet he forced me to not help sometimes so I could have a break.'_ she felt a feeling rise in her chest. _'He served __me__ though I should be the one serving __him.__Is that love_?'

She read the next line: the art of compromise. How? She would dwell on that later.

Hello and long goodbyes. _'I suppose if you're in love then you find it hard to say goodbye. Like how I love Moko-san, I never want to say goodbye to her, and father, Maria-chan and R-'_ Kyoko stopped. Did she love Ren? _'I'm trying to find out.'_

The song didn't help much. What was _love._ So she looked it up in the dictionary.

**Love.** A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection as for a friend for a parent or child etc, a warm fondness or liking for another, a strong or passionate affection for a person of the opposite sex, incentive to conjugal union.

(_AN the definition was longer, but this was all I needed XP)_

Kyoko thought about it. She thought about everything she knew about Ren. She had strong affection for him. _'So I do love him?'_ that was the first question she started with. _'I really want to.'_ she thought. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko opened her eyes and gasped. She exited the internet as quickly as she could and turned around. Ren was rubbing his eye and standing in the door. "What are you doing?" he asked. "It's nearly two thirty."

Kyoko knew he was tired. He was still half asleep even as he stood in the doorway. She smiled and walked over to the tall man. She grabbed his arm and guided him back to bed.

"Go back to sleep," she said.

Ren pulled Kyoko down in the bed. He rolled over on the other side of the bed and held her close. Kyoko couldn't help but chuckle, she didn't know why. Ren pulled her close to him. "Don't leave me like that." she heard him whisper.

She remembered him acting this way when they were acting as Cain and Setsu as well. Except this time and nuzzled her nose to his neck and breathed his scent instead of acting like a manikin.

"I won't." she said back.

* * *

><p>Kyoko woke up at dawn and for once didn't feel sick. She snuggled close to Ren. He was warm. She soon realized her hand was falling asleep so moved her hand on Ren's back. She froze when she felt where the scar on his back was.<p>

She took a deep breath. He sacrificed a lot for her. She sat up and uncovered Ren so she could see his back clearly. She reached out her hand and traced the scar lightly.

Then Ren woke up. Kyoko, however, did not see him watching her.

He saw a softness in her face. Something he had not really seen directed at him before.

"Kyoko,"

Kyoko quickly put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "It's about time to get up." she said.

Ren had to admit that was quick thinking on her part. She knew that he knew he felt her hand. If he hadn't been watching her for a while then he wouldn't question her touch if she shook his shoulder to wake him up, if she retreated he would ask questions.

'_She's getting smarter.'_ he thought. He sat up and kissed Kyoko warmly. _'Mm, I think I like waking up like this.'_

In Kyoko's mind she was trying to decide if/why she loved him/his kisses.

Ren felt his heart fall in his stomach when she kissed him back ... passionately? Not tentatively. The last time he felt like this Kyoko was drunk, but this felt so much better because she knew what she was doing.

Kyoko felt her heart rate accelerate when Ren smiled while kissing her. He had done that in the movie shoot, but this was Ren, not Kenage.

'_Come to think of it, in a way, Kenage and Itami remind me of Ren and myself... in a way. Weird.'_

The alarm went off making both people jump. Ren rolled over, hit the alarm then rolled back almost in the same position he was in before the alarm went off. He put a hand on her cheek. Kyoko backed up just enough that Ren knew it was time to back off. He mentally swore.

"I suppose we should get up."

Kyoko nodded. Ren watched her leave the room then fell back on the bed like an American thinking of the things he hoped to do in eight months.

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love<strong>

_It's morning..._

Kenage woke up and opened his eyes before reaching out his arm. It was sunrise and Itami was still asleep. He smiled and moved close to her.

'_I have decided,_' he thought. _'That I love waking up next to her.'_ he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Feeling her skin against his made that rather hard, but he rested well and then, he felt when she woke up.

He wanted to pretend it was a dream. He didn't want to let her go just yet. He heard her inhale in surprise. She squirmed for a moment and he held her close. She stopped and he relaxed slightly. He heard her sigh.

"Y'know what?" Itami said quietly. "If I could ever like any human on earth it would be you."

He felt her small hand rest on his chest lightly. He stirred and felt the hand draw away quickly. He opened his eyes and saw her open hers.

"Morning," Kenage kissed her softly.

"Morning," Itami returned when he pulled back. She got up and walked to the bathroom. Kenage watched her as she walked swiftly trying to hide her nakedness from him without doing it obviously. He chuckled and covered his eyes with his arm.

Then he thought about the company and groaned. He'd have to go back sooner or later. _'Now I see why couples leave for a couple weeks on a honeymoon. I don't wanna go back so soon.'_

As Kenage got dressed he felt rather sad. He liked being near her, he liked that they were alone in the house. He frowned as he adjusted his belt. If he went to the office he'd have to wait until he got back in the evening to see her.

Kenage checked his phone and sighed as he saw a text from a manager: _time to get a move on, boy._

Kenage sighed again and looked up as the bathroom door opened. Kenage stood and quickly closed the distance between him and his wife. He kissed her, but it did not last long. He held her close for a while and Itami wondered what he was doing.

As quickly as he was there he was gone. Itami looked over at him as he took out a shirt from the closet.

"I'm going in the office today. I need to finish a product about to his the shelves."

"Have fun." Itami said picking up clothes from the floor and putting them in a basket.

Kenage watched Itami take the laundry out of the room. _'Maybe I can take her out to eat somewhere.'_

* * *

><p>Over the next three weeks Kenage slowly got information about what Itami liked and disliked. Mostly by trial and error than by asking. He had reservations at a nice restaurant for the second of July. He had to admit he was daydreaming as he drove. He stopped at a red light and waited.<p>

* * *

><p>It was seven thirty. Kenage was usually home at six. Never past six thirty. Itami could feel her heart beating and she wrung her hands together. Why was he late? She hoped he wasn't on a late night working spree. Though he had not been on one since their first night together.<p>

The phone rang and Itami ran to it. "Hello?" she answered idly.

"Mrs Riki?"

Itami felt disappointed. "Yes. Who is this?" she asked not showing her emotion.

"My name is Yara Mation, I'm an employee at Mamrick hospital. Are you married to Riki Kenage?"

"What has happened?" Itami asked.

"There was an accident. Your husband is fine and he's stable. He's... hello?"

Itami dropped the phone and ran to the car and drove to Mamrick hospital. As she walked in she went to the receptionist.

"My husband," she said as calmly as she could. "Riki Kenage, where is he?"

"Do you have proof of identity?" the woman asked.

Itami searched through her purse and handed her a driver's license.

"Your husband is stable." the woman said handing Itami her licence. "It's past visiting hours, Riki-sama. Why don't you come back tomorrow..."

Itami slapped a card on the counter. "Will this let me in?" she asked.

The woman looked at the card and nodded handing it back to her. "You can go through, Riki-sama."

"What room?"

"407."

Itami walked through the 'employees only' door and walked through the halls watching the numbers that lined the doors.

401...403..405...

"407." Itami opened the door slowly and looked in. She stepped in and closed the door. She looked at the bed and walked over to the sleeping figure.

She stood at the side of the bed and watched Kenage's sleeping face. He had a cut on the right side of his neck. Itami reached out her hand and put it on his cheek.

She said nothing at first. She did not want to wake him. She leaned down and rested her forehead on his. Tears fell from her eyes onto his cheeks.

"I thought you were dead." Itami whispered sitting down beside the bed and holding Kenage's hand. "I thought I lost everything again. This is why I didn't want you in my heart, if I loose you I'll have nothing left. Don't leave me."

Kenage opened his eyes quickly.

'_Watch the car!'_ his mind shouted.

He sat up and looked around. He was obviously in a hospital, but what he did not expect was the small woman beside his bed, holding his hand.

Itami sat up and frowned at Kenage. She stood and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Lay back down, you do not want that wound opening."

Kenage laid back down and watched Itami's face carefully. He looked at the clock.

"How did you get in here at four in the morning?" he asked.

"Never you mind." Itami said. "Just lay down."

Kenage grinned. "And if I do, what will you give me for it?" he asked suggestively.

Itami looked at a chart then glanced at her husband. "Your medication." she said. "You only woke up cause it wore off."

Kenage's face changed and he frowned. "What happened?"

She walked to his right side and turning his head so she could look at the cut. "Why don't you try to tell me?"

"I was sitting in the intersection." Kenage said. "Then a car was turning and didn't cut the wheel hard enough. I suppose I got hit."

"Hm."

Kenage wasn't sure if she was grunting or showing that she was paying attention.

"Here," Itami walked towards him and took his arm. "This will help." she stuck a needle in his arm easily. "You'll sleep now."

* * *

><p>When Kenage woke again Itami was gone and a doctor was in the room.<p>

"Ah, Riki-sama. Your wife said that she's just signing you out and you'll be home in a few hours." he said while writing on a chart.

The door opened and Itami stepped in. She looked idly over at Kenage.

"I see you're up. Your clothes are here," she said putting them on a chair. "I'll be right back."

As she walked out the doctor looked at Kenage. "Y'know she seemed more worried when you were passed out."

Kenage smirked. "I would've liked to see that." he said sitting up."Her worrying about me is as likely as me being a father."

"That's pretty likely wouldn't you say?" the doctor asked. "You're young, you're married and you are in love."

"Ha," Kenage said putting his pants on. "The day that woman loves me is the day I don't like being on a couch."

"She make you sleep there often?" the doctor asked.

Kenage thought a moment. "No. Actually she tries to get me off it as much as she can. She says it's bad for my neck."

"With your neck it would be. Especially now. The cut goes onto your back so you'll need to be carful for a while. Try sleeping on your stomach."

Kenage slid his shirt over his head. "Sleep on stomach. Right."

"Oh, and try not to do too many _vigorous_ _activities._ We don't want them to bleed again."

"I work with computers what on earth would I..." Kenage stopped in realization and grimaced. "Aw man really? That's not fair."

The doctor shrugged and Kenage ran his hand through his hair.

Kenage slowly walked out of the room and Itami came around the corner and saw him.

"There you are. Come on, I'm driving home. You look like you need to get out of here."

Kenage nodded and walked beside her.

* * *

><p>Kenage had to admit it, he was glad to be home. It wasn't a hard thing to admit, especially with Itami being with him. He closed the door behind him and Itami handed him some cream.<p>

"This will help heal the cuts." she said.

Kenage saw her walk in the kitchen. _'Well she doesn't think I'm putting it on by myself, does she?'_ he followed her and saw her take some waffles out of the freezer and put them in the oven with a pot of boiling water.

"It helps keep the waffles from drying out." Itami mumbled when she saw his confusion.

It was awkwardly quiet for a while.

"Um, when do I put this cream on?" Kenage asked.

Itami looked up. "Oh, sorry, take your shirt off."

Kenage did and Itami opened the cream. She looked at the cuts on his back and neck carefully. She put the cool cream on carefully and Kenage closed his eyes feeling her she turned him around so she could get his neck he grinned at her, but she didn't look at him. He moved closer to her so she could get his neck without reaching so high, as she finished he leaned forward to kiss her, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

Itami forcefully smiled and Kenage frowned. What had he done? Was it his fault?

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Itami turned around and took the waffles out of the oven.

"Here," she said."You must be hungry."

With her tone he wasn't so sure. "Seriously, is something wrong?"

Itami shook her head. Kenage decided not to pursue it, but he would be watching.

* * *

><p>Kenage looked at his watch. He was taking Itami out to dinner that night. He told her the night before to be ready to go out to eat at six. She had nodded and turned out the light. He hadn't even gotten a goodnight kiss. Was she mad at him? If so, then what for?<p>

He hoped to find out tonight. He was staring to feel a little better. It had been five days since the accident so he should be fine... as long as she didn't shy away from him. Every time he touched her, even on the shoulder she would, nonchalantly of course, move away from him.

He pulled into the drive way and saw Itami looking down through an upstairs window. She was gone quickly. Kenage fixed his tie and walked inside and Itami was walking down the stairs. He grinned.

'_Perfect.'_ he thought.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Itami nodded and he opened the door for her. He took a step ahead of her and opened the car door for her then got in on the other side and started driving.

Itami was acting strangely. Kenage knew it. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. He watched her as closely as he could while keeping his mind on driving at the same time.

They were seated pretty quickly.

"Can I start you with something to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Wine please," Kenage said opening his menu.

"Just water." Itami said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

Itami looked over the menu and found something to eat. After Kenage put his menu down Itami laid hers on the table.

"What have you ben working on recently? Your new system is on the shelves in a couple days so it can't be that."

"That system is one I made three years ago." Kenage said. "I try to have at least four ideas in mind for backup."

"So have you been working on your fighting game?" she asked.

"No, actually the new software for a sort of virtual reality."

"Interesting." Itami said.

The waiter came with their drinks and they ordered their food.

* * *

><p>Throughout the dinner Kenage noticed they talked mostly business, though he didn't notice until he was walking her out to the car. Though it was a subject he enjoyed, surely she did not care as much as he did about it.<p>

As he opened the door for her at the house she seemed far away. She passed by him without even looking at him. He watched her walk up the stairs in confusion. He locked the door and turned out the lights.

He walked up the stairs. Itami was adjusting a pajama shirt and she looked up at him. She looked away quickly. Kenage felt like a knife was stabbed through his stomach. Why wouldn't she look at him? Enough was enough. She had to at least _tell_ him if she was angry with him.

He stalked towards her and Itami looked up in time to see his face, and with it an emotion she had never seen on him: anger. She backed up against the wall and Kenage put his hands against the wall trapping her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he barked.

"I don't know what you're..."

Kenage hit the wall, not hard, but hard enough. "Don't lie to me." he hissed. "You're avoiding my eyes, you shy away from my touch." he moved a hand gently to her cheek and she turned away from him. If she saw his eyes, she would have seen the pain in them. "See?" he breathed shakily. "What have I done to deserve this treatment?"

Kenage froze when he saw a tear on her cheek. He gaped. His anger was gone and he was worried now. Was she sick? Was everything she did only his imagination?

"Itami..."

Itami jerked her eyes up and Kenage saw, for the first time, much worry in her eyes. She leaned her head against his chest and sobbed.

"That's the first time you've said my name." Itami whispered. She probably thought Kenage didn't hear her, but he did and it was true. He had not really called her by her name. Itami sniffed. "I don't know what to do." she said loud enough for him to hear.

"What's wrong?" Kenage asked starting to worry a little.

Itami only sobbed more. Kenage pulled her away from him and raised her chin so he looked in her face.

"Look at me." he said.

Itami raised her eyes.

"Talk to me." he said.

Itami's lip quivered. "It's not official." she said. "Not really. It could be wrong, couldn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kenage said.

"But it could be wrong. Right?" she said hopefully.

"What could be wrong?"

"The test."

"What test?"

"The pregnancy test."

Kenage gaped at the woman in front of him. "T-the what?"

Itami hung her head. "Now you know. What can we do? We can't raise a child." she sniffed and Kenage held her close.

"We'll make it work." he said. "Remember? That's what we said before the wedding. We'll make it work."

Kenage hummed softly in her ear and swayed slowly and Itami calmed herself and listened to him. Neither knew how long they stood in the one corner of the room moving to the sound of his humming, but neither really cared. Each had their own thoughts racing, wondering what they were going to do and how they would handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Ren<strong>

Kyoko got out of her costume. Soon she wouldn't be able to hide her growing stomach. She didn't necessarily want to _hide_ it more than she didn't feel like proclaiming it.

That night Kyoko thought about the scenes they did that day and looked at Ren as he changed shirts. She thought about what Kanae said. About putting distance between herself and Ren. She didn't want any distance any more. She wanted to be close to him.

How could she tell him?

The light turned off and she felt Ren get in beside her. He fell asleep quickly. He usually did. Kyoko's night was restless. She would move and get comfortable, then be uncomfortable, then it would be too hot, then it was too cold.

She groaned when the clock struck 2 in the morning. She heard Ren's soft breathing and turned to look in his face. The moon was bright so there was just enough light entering through the window that she could see him rather clearly.

She moved some hair from his face and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "You've put me above you so often and all I have ever done was push you away. When I joined LME I put experience between us. When you were Kuon I put father between us. As Corn I put a world between us. I have nothing left but to keep you at an arms length."

Kyoko had been tracing his scars and looked in his face to see his eyes open. She gasped and turned around.

She felt a hand on her waist that pulled her close to Ren. He whispered in her ear.

"Don't keep me that far."

Kyoko sighed. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." she said. "You're stronger than me."

Ren chuckled and held her close to him. "You're not alone anymore."

Kyoko thought about that. "I love you, Ren."

Ren was shocked. "What?"

"I said it once before the accident." she said turning to look at him. "And I never said it again."

Ren put a hand on her face. "Tell me again."

"Ashiteru, Ren-kun."

Ren smiled brightly and kissed the girl beside him.

"We go back to shooting in a couple days." he said. "Let's make the most of this production."

Kyoko nodded. "I will do my best."

As soon as she said this Kyoko fell asleep. Ren felt like the happiest person in the whole world. _'I wonder,' _Ren thought. _'How many children she wants?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>See ya next time, same fan writer, same fan fiction.<strong>  
><em>


	10. A Day Out & Confirmation

**Hey guys, I tried adding more Kyoko and Ren. Sorry it has taken so long, I got discouraged. *sigh* again fyi, i am doing this for my own amusement, i'm sorry if you do not approve of the story. it's only my own story with Skip Beat's characters, which I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko jolted awake. She sat up quickly and put a hand on her growing stomach. She took a shaky breath and tried to forget the dream.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

_Kyoko sat next to Ren on the bench in the park. The President had gotten it fenced off for them so they could go for a walk together without people pestering them._

_Ren took Kyoko's hand, leaned over and kissed her cheek softly._

"_I love you, Kyoko. I really do."_

_Kyoko blushed, but smiled. "Ren, I... I love you too." why was it easy to say? It was like she didn't have to fight herself anymore. She felt so happy. She felt like she was glowing._

_Ren put a hand on her womb and smiled._

_Then a woman passed by. Long, curly golden hair. A model-like form, expensive clothes and make-up._

_Kyoko watched her a moment wondering if one day she could actually look pretty. Ren looked to see what she was looking at. He grinned and let go of Kyoko's hand._

"_Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked._

_Ren looked at her with an indignant expression. "Why should you care?" he asked and he stood up, walked to the other woman and did not look back._

_Kyoko felt her heart drop. She jumped up. "Wait. Ren, where are you going?" she asked frantically._

_Ren took the other woman's hand and gave Kyoko indifferently. "I just don't care for you anymore. You'll probably never see me again. You can keep __that__" he said gesturing to the unborn child. "As a reminder of me if you like. I would say goodbye, but I don't really care to."_

_With that he turned and walked away with the girl._

_Kyoko's heart shattered. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly a darkness surrounded her and a hand clasped over her throat. A raspy voice whispered in her ear._

"_Why are you still here?" the voice asked. "You should have left hours ago. You should have dropped him like you did Shoutaru."_

_Kyoko was frightened. She tried fighting, but she couldn't move._

"_He's gone. You'll never see him again." the person turned her around to face him. Kyoko stepped back and gasped._

"_Cain Heel... Ren..."_

"_Heh,. Heh, you think you know me so well. Ha! You thought you knew Ren, but you didn't. He's gone and you'll never see him again."_

"_Yes I will!" Kyoko shouted. "I have Ren's child. He will look just like his father." she insisted._

_Cain snickered. "Oh you think so? Think again."_

_Cain was suddenly right in her face and Kyoko felt pain all over. She looked down, Cain had stabbed her womb. He had stabbed her child._

* * *

><p>Kyoko shivered and tried not to cry. She was afraid to look to see if Ren was asleep. What if he wasn't there? She would die if he wasn't there.<p>

She felt a hand on her arm and looked over. Ren sat up.

"You okay?"

Kyoko threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. He was still there. The dream had felt so real.

"Kyoko?"

"You're not going to leave, are you?" she sniffed.

"Never. I'm staying right here."

Kyoko still felt afraid, but she was calming down now. The dream began to fade, but fear wouldn't let her forget it. She held on to Ren a little tighter.

* * *

><p>Ren woke up wondering if Kyoko waking up in the night was a dream, but her arms were around his neck. He decided to close his eyes. Yukihito had cleared up his schedule until after lunch, so he wanted to get some sleep.<p>

He exhaled and basked in the warmth coming from the tiny person next to him.. Well, compared to him she was tiny. He heard her sniff and felt her snuggle close to him. Ren opened his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kyoko looked up at him. "I thought you were asleep."

Ren put a hand on her cheek and smiled softly. She was there. Beside him. Always.

The smile Ren gave her was better than the one in her dream. Kyoko felt safe in that smile.

"Why are you crying?" Ren asked.

Kyoko rested hr head on his bare shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered.

Ren was a little curious as to what he did that she would thank him, but with her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, he almost didn't care. But something told him she was upset.

"Why were you crying?" he sat up, taking her with him. He positioned her to look at him.

Kyoko's eyes teared up. "I was so frightened." she said moving and hugging him closely. "We were in the park, then she came and you left and then Cain came out of nowhere and killed the baby and... oh I was so scared!"

"Wait.. What? Kyoko slow down."

"You said you would never leave, but you did. It felt so real. Oh it felt so real."

"Kyoko, was this a dream?"

"It was a nightmare!" Kyoko sobbed.

"Calm down." Ren wrapped his arms around her tenderly. "Tell me what happened."

As she told him what happened he felt pity on the girl. She was always sure something was wrong. When she got to the part where Cain Heel killed the child, Ren was shocked.

"I'm here." Ren said softly. "I'm not leaving, and I'm not killing the baby." that jut sounded wrong, but Ren knew he had to say it. He felt Kyoko relax in his arms.

"I'm glad."

Goodness, she was really scared, wasn't she? Did she really think he would leave her? Kill the baby? The thought of the baby dying sent a shudder down his spine.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

Kyoko leaned back and looked at him. "Won't you be recognized? We'd have to run for you to get to work on time."

"We can act our way through."

Kyoko grinned. "Do we have costumes?"

"And wigs."

"Sounds like fun."

"Check the closet."

Kyoko jumped up and went through possible costumes and Ren sighed. She had been so upset. What on earth made her believe he would leave her? _'Then again, she's used to being left behind. Her mother, Fuwa, even Corn.'_

Seeing the costumes Kyoko picked out, he smiled.

'_Now that I have you, I won't make that mistake again._'

* * *

><p>Misao looked up and smiled at the couple the walked in. The woman was about five months pregnant, dressed in a knee length dress and had a beaded necklace and her hair was long and black. The man was tall, had shaggy brown hair and wore a v neck blue t shirt.<p>

She sat them at a table and as she walked away took a look at her customers one more time without them noticing. They just seemed rather familiar...

Kyoko of course made herself look more pregnant than she really was. She thought it would be fun. She looked at the menu and had an overwhelming desire for doughnuts which were thankfully on the menu.

Ren thought for sure the woman would order hamburger with egg, but she ordered five doughnuts. (Which almost raised his eyebrows)

"Are you that hungry this morning?" he asked.

Kyoko blushed and nodded. "Whatever I don't eat I can take home."

Ren watched Kyoko eat her doughnuts. He was glad she was feeling better. His ears suddenly picked up a buzzing sound. He immediately looked at his phone, but that wasn't it.

"Dear, check your phone." he said.

Kyoko checked her phone and jumped when it vibrated in her hand.

"Hello? ... ah hello, sir. ... Yes oh course! I would love to." she said smiling happily. "Yes I can stay. ... of course it's no problem. ... Goodbye, sir." she hung up and beamed at Ren.

"Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"The president and his son are going somewhere today and asked if I would watch Maria."

"At our house or his?"

"She's at LME right now. I suppose I'll go there and we'll go out."

Ren looked at his watch. "We'll be able to head over there right after breakfast."

"Do you want to go home and change first?" Kyoko asked.

Ren shook his head. "We'll be fine. I have a photo shoot so have to change anyway. I'll meet you back at the house later."

* * *

><p>Ren and Kyoko walked into LME. Kyoko had ditched the pillow before Maria came up to them and hugged them both.<p>

"I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. "I always wanted to be an aunt. Is it a boy or a girl?"

Kyoko blushed and Ren knelt down to Maria's height as he usually did when he talked to her.

"Take care of them today, okay?"

"Oh I will." Maria said. "I'll be the best body guard ever!"

Ren ran off and Maria latched on to Kyoko. "What are we going to do today, onee-chan?"

Kyoko smiled. "Do you want to help me get some things for the baby's room?"

Maria squealed in delight and Kyoko sighed with relief. That would kill two birds with one stone.

They walked to the mall and Maria ran through the store looking at everything. Kyoko was never much of a spender and explained to Maria many times that she could not buy the entire store. At this Maria would get watery eyed.

"But it's Ren's baby." she sniffed. "She deserves to be treated like a princess and princesses have everything."

'_She?_' Kyoko thought. _'I always thought the baby would be a boy, I never imagined it would be a girl.'_ the thought made her almost mortified. _'What if the baby is like me?'_ she didn't want that. She wanted the baby to be like Ren, not her. What if it was a girl? No. It had to be a boy.

* * *

><p>Ren wanted to kill the photographer. Even with Ren's skill and experience in modeling, the man was not happy with anything. Be it the pose Ren was doing or the background, the facial expression or the clothes themselves. This was the eighth time he was changing clothes without having six pictures taken.<p>

As he thought of how easy it would be to _get rid_ of the man and hide the body he suddenly thought of Kyoko and the baby.

'_Dear God,'_ he prayed. '_Don't let the baby be a boy like me. If anything, let her be like Kyoko in every way.'_

* * *

><p>Kyoko was glad she brought Maria with her. Maria was thinking of things she had not. A crib, burp cloths, curtains, bumpers for the edge of the crib. Kyoko was almost overwhelmed by the things Maria kept bringing up.<p>

"And she'll need a crown." Maria beamed. "If she's a princess she'll have to have a crown."

That grabbed Kyoko's attention. She thought of Corn, he fairy prince. If Corn was a prince maybe, if the baby was a girl, she could be a princess. Blond hair, blue eyes, still like Ren in every way, just female. The thought made her smile.

"You're right." Kyoko said, also beaming. "But Ren can get that for her."

"Or grandpa. He knows lots of people, maybe one of them will know where to get a crown."

"Perhaps."

Maria dragged Kyoko to the next aisle and pointed out clothes.

* * *

><p>Kyoko dragged herself in the house. She was tired. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.<p>

"You were later than I thought you'd be." Ren said.

Kyoko let herself smile. She was usually happy when Ren was around. "Maria and I went shopping."

"Did you get anything?"

"Just a couple things for the baby's room."

Ren sighed in content. He couldn't help it. Kyoko was happy, she was his wife, she was carrying his child and she wasn't running away from him.

_The next day on set._

Kyoko knew today was the shot where she would show her baby bump. She felt embarrassed. Everyone would know now. She looked over at Ren who smiled at her. She felt her heart jump and she smiled back.

'_He's happy.'_ she thought. _'He's really happy.'_ and she got in the bed next to her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love<strong>

_Itami recently told Kenage about the baby..._

Kenage woke up when he felt a hand on his back.

"You're needed at work today." Itami whispered.

Kenage opened his eyes and rolled over and sat up. He looked over at Itami then looked at his hands. He stood up and got dressed. It had been a week since their dinner, since she told him. It still hadn't sunk in really. They decided not to say anything until they knew for sure, but still it seemed too far fetched.

Kenage leaned over and kissed Itami quickly. "See you tonight." he whispered.

"I'm seeing a doctor today." she said.

Kenage nodded. "Call me."

Itami nodded and Kenage left. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and bit her tongue. She knew she didn't need to see a doctor. She felt differently and it wasn't him that was making her feel different this time. And she was worried.

Kenage put his glasses on his desk, looked at his phone then leaned on his hands.

'_Still no word.'_ he thought.

He swallowed and rubbed his throat. He had hardly done anything of importance that day. He exhaled loudly then heard his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Whoa, sounds like you were expecting a call."_

Kenage frowned slightly. "Hi, Sai."

"_How's your little problem. You know what? I haven't talked to you in two weeks. How are you feeling? I heard you were in a crash."_

"Yeah I was, I'm fine. My problem is kind of fixed. You really shouldn't ask such things with that tone of voice anyway."

"_Won't you tell me? I'm your friend!"_

"No thanks, I'm good. Look I'm waiting for a call so I'll have to talk to you later."

"_Right. Bye, busybody."_

"Bye." Kenage hung up and stared at his phone. To his surprise it started to ring. His face brightened. "Hello?"

"_Ah, hi, it's me."_

"Itami," he grinned. "is your appointment over?"

"_Yes."_

"Did you hear anything?"

"_It's confirmed."_

Kenage wasn't sure about the feeling that washed over him. Excitement, joy, fear and pride swelled up in his chest at once. He almost felt like he was going to drop the phone.

"Wow," Kenage whispered covering his mouth while he smiled. "Wow." he said again.

"_I'm going to the market and getting some stuff for dinner."_

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye."_

Kenage hung up the phone in pure wonder. He wasn't sure why he felt it became real at that moment, but it felt real and he felt like laughing. So he laughed.

Mori entered Kenage's office and stared at his son.

"What happened?" Mori asked. He had hardly ever seen Kenage like he was now, though Kenage had changed the last few weeks, his current behavior was rather odd. Kenage stood and put his hands on his father's shoulders.

"It is a good day, dad." he said.

"Did you make something new?" Mori asked.

"I did," Kenage grinned. "Something I never thought I could. I'll be back later." he turned off his computer and put his glasses in his pocket. "I've got to do some research."

Mori watched Kenage run out the door. He blinked a couple times and shook his head. "At least spend time with your wife, silly boy." he shook his head and flinched. He rubbed his chest and walked out. "Silly boy."

* * *

><p>Kenage drove home. He just spent the last few hours researching whatever he could find about pregnancy and babies. He kind of freaked out the librarian, but he didn't care.<p>

He opened the door and looked around. He went to the kitchen and Itami looked up at him. Kenage grinned and stepped close to her and kissed her.

Itami was a little surprised. She pulled her head away slightly. "Hi," she said.

Kenage smiled. "Hi." When he kissed her again Itami was confused.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"It's not me," he said caressing her face. "It's what's gotten in you. I just can't believe it."

Kenage hugged her tightly and Itami rested against him. She felt better than she had all day. To see Kenage so happy made her feel much better.

* * *

><p>"Cut! Everyone take ten and we'll continue."<p>

Ren kissed Kyoko's cheek lightly as he let her go. The smile he gave her was more than enough to make her smile back. They walked off the set and Yashiro handed Ren and Kyoko two bottles of water.

"Good job," he said.

"How's Moko-san?" Kyoko asked sipping her water.

"She's alright. She has a doctors appointment today. So far everything is going well."

"That's good." Ren said.

Yashiro nodded and wrote something down. Kyoko could feel Ren's gaze on her.

"How do you feel?" Ren asked her.

"I'm fine." Kyoko insisted.

"We'll be doing the next shot soon then we'll wait for next month to do the party scene."

"So we'll be on schedule with my pregnancy." Kyoko said.

Ren nodded and Kyoko put and arm around her waist. Ren smiled thinking about their breakfast the day before and how she would look like that soon.

"Excuse me a moment." Kyoko ran to a room and changed her shirt.

"Places!"

Ren knocked on the door and Kyoko opened it. "Come on," Ren said taking Kyoko's hand and leading her on set.

The shirt Kyoko had was a little smaller than the one she was wearing the shot before so her growing stomach would be more obvious. As she got in place she could hear some people whispering to each other.

"Is she really pregnant?"

"I didn't see her get a prop."

"Maybe she's just eating too much. Don't read into things like this, guys. It's Kyokou."

Kyoko felt embarrassed. Not everyone knew of her and Ren being married. Few people knew of the baby, but they would announce it soon.

She stole a glance and Ren who was on the bed and he gave her an encouraging look, though if anyone else saw it they wouldn't have thought about it.

The stars had touch ups on their makeup and hair and soon the camera was rolling again.

* * *

><p><em>Month 3<em>

Itami put on a shirt and looked down. Ever so slightly the shirt was showing the small bump on her stomach (Which was Kyoko's real baby bump). She looked worriedly in the mirror then over at the bed where Kenage was sleeping.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen and made some food. She heard Kenage jumping down the steps some time later. She found he did not like waking up alone. Kenage walked in the kitchen and leaned against the door jam.

"Morning." he said grinning.

"Morning. Mauyu-chan said she would be stopping by later."

"Have you been able to reach your dad?"

Itami shook her head. "No. He'll be back in a couple months. He'll find out."

Kenage nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." He kissed her gently and Itami felt one hand touch her abdomen. Kenage smiled and turned around. "Bye."

Itami watched the car leave in silence.

* * *

><p>"Cut! Alright that's a wrap for today."<p>

Kyoko took a deep breath and ran for the bathroom.

Ren chuckled as he watched her leave.

"Ren, you're making that face again."

Ren smiled at Yukihito. "I don't have to hide it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry if it's not living up to your expectations. Just take my advice, if you start not liking the story, read the very last chapter (when it's out). It about sums everything up. However, I still have a couple chaps left. Sorry I've been busy. I've been promoted to assistant stage manager and I've been working on that, then i had to schedule tests then had to pass a driving test and i've been swamped. :P sorry. I'll try to work on my chapters a little faster so I can start "Skip Beat's Riggaletto" :) That one will be better than this I think...<strong>


	11. A Good Surprise & A Bad Surprise

**Hello. Sorry, I am totally exhausted. I hope you enjoy this. I'm kind of winding up soon... ish. so anyway, for those who are wondering, I am hoping to bring in Sho before the end. though he may only be in one chapter. sorry if it's disappointing, but i never planned for him to be in the story. I honestly forgot about him. lol.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko was tired. She wanted to fall asleep. She just wanted a nap. She was sitting in the living room pretending she was making an effort to go to bed. She was so tired she didn't want to move. It had been a long day of filming and after their last scene everything kept going wrong, so they just decided to break off for the day and come back later.<p>

Ren had dropped her off after they ate dinner together on sight, then disappeared. Thinking of her dream Kyoko felt like her heart stopped. She jumped up and ran to her phone. Where was Ren? Just as she picked up her phone the front door opened. Kyoko ran to the hall and saw Ren closing the door behind him. She breathed in relief.

"Hey," Ren said. "You alright?" he walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder and looked in her eyes.

Kyoko hugged him and let the relief wash over her. He was home. He didn't leave her. He was wearing his trench coat. ... eh?

Ren felt warmth rush into his chest. Kyoko hugged him of her own free will. He was about to trap her in his own arms, but she pulled away. He grabbed her hands which he pulled back to him and resting them on his chest.

"When did you put on your trench coat?" she asked.

"Right before I left."

Kyoko blinked, then looked outside. "Why?" The sound of a high pitched whine came to Kyoko's ears. She looked up in Ren's face. "I thought you gave up puppy faces." to her surprise Ren did not have the 'Cain Heel I don't want to tell you please don't ask me puppy face'. He looked caught. He flushed slightly and coughed lightly into his hand.

"That wasn't me."

"Then, what..?"

Ren knelt on the floor and Kyoko moved with him. He reached into his pocket and put a puppy on the floor.

"It was the only coat big enough to put the pup in."

The pup was a mix. Part pit bull, part retriever, maybe part pointer as well. He was dark brown with a white chest and one white paw. Kyoko's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Where on earth did you get him?"

"He was on the road and I thought you might like to have him around so I picked him up and we just got back from the vet."

Kyoko pet the pup as he sniffed around the floor.

"I'll take good care of you, Cain." she said.

"Cain?"

Kyoko looked up and smiled. "He looks like you." she said.

Ren grinned, amused with Kyoko's statement. Kyoko looked back at the pup.

"He can't be more than a couple weeks old." she whispered.

"That's what the vet said. He gave us some food for him until he can eat puppy stuff."

Kyoko moved the puppy closer to her lap, looked straight in his eyes and said "You're going to be an outside dog." she said lifting him up and skipping to the back door. "You'll like it out there. A lot of room to run around and many things to explore."

Ren started when she jumped up. She was still so spontaneous. He walked to the back deck and watched from the door as Kyoko introduced the pup to his new home.

"And you can sleep in the garage." she said finishing her verbal tour of the yard.

Ren leaned against the wall and watched his wife play with the pup, er, Cain. Kyoko walked next to Ren and watched Cain explore the deck. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Ren's waist and rested her shoulder on him.

"Thanks." she said, closing her eyes. "I love him."

Ren snorted. "If I knew you would fall in love a dog so quickly I would have adopted a dog a long time ago."

Kyoko wasn't listening. She was watching the dog. Ren rested his hand on Kyoko's shoulder and let himself smile. For the first time since he was ten, he felt like he was at home and he was there to stay. He rested his lips on Kyoko's temple and felt the warmth from her head.

"Ren?"

"Don't move." Ren whispered. He just wanted to remember that moment.

* * *

><p>Kyoko did not want to wake up. She felt exhausted. Cain somehow had wormed his way into sleeping in their room at night instead of outside, but Kyoko liked him inside... sometimes.<p>

Cain licked Kyoko's nose and yipped. She groaned.

"Ren, let the dog out." she begged.

Ren pulled the covers over his head. "I should have left him on the street." Ren groaned.

They had only gotten Cain three weeks before and were already feeling the strain of responsibility. After a few moments Ren got up and opened a door to let the puppy outside. Then he walked back and fell in bed.

Kyoko let her eyes rest for some time before her alarm jolted her awake. Ren reached across her and slammed his fist on her clock.

"You don't have to kill it." Kyoko chuckled.

Ren left his arm over her body and moved close to her.

"We have **Arranged Love** shooting today. The hospital scene."

Kyoko groaned. "Can I stay home?"

"Okay. I'll tell the director..."

"Don't even." Kyoko mumbled. "I'll be up." she paused. "It'll just take a little bit."

Ren placed his head near hers and breathed in her scent. "If you stay here any longer we'll end up showering together again. I brought the blindfolds."

Kyoko turned over and rolled out of bed. Ren sat up and rubbed his eye.

"I thought you were staying?" he mumbled.

Kyoko jumped out of the room before she stayed any longer. She really had to think about how to act with Ren. How was one supposed to act when around someone they loved?

Kyoko stepped out of the shower and walked to the kitchen. Ren was at the table drinking coffee.

"Did you eat?" she asked drying her hair with the towel around her neck.

"Not yet." Ren turned to look at her and Kyoko became a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What?" she asked shifting her weight.

"You're beautiful." Ren smiled.

Kyoko blushed deeply. He hadn't been that blunt with her very often. How was she supposed to respond to that?

Ren knew she was uncomfortable. He didn't want her to be. That's one reason he said it. The other reason was it just came out before he could think. He smiled. At least she didn't refute what he said. He stood up and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"We're leaving in thirty minutes. I'm taking a shower."

Kyoko got some leftover rice and poured milk over it with a pinch of sugar. Ren came out of the bathroom before Kyoko finished.

"Make sure you eat." She reminded him.

Kyoko prepared herself for the next scene of **Arranged Love.** It would be hard to work up so much emotion, but she could do it. She took a deep breath and got in place. She looked out the fake window onto the set. In the movie it would look like she was staring outside. Off set she could see Ren and the actor playing Riki Mori getting ready. Seeing them worked up the emotion inside her. She was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Arranged Love<strong>

Itami started out the window and put her arms over her stomach. it was an old habit she never broke, now every time she did it she was reminded of the man who turned her life upside down. She looked at her phone as it buzzed. She sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Itami,"_ Kenage's voice sounded urgent. _"Something has happened. Dad's in the hospital. I'm coming over now to get us over there. This is really serious."_

"You head over now, I'll meet you there."

Itami hung up. Her hand shook as she grabbed her keys. Mori had been so much like a father to her. How serious was serious? Was Kenage over reacting? _'He never does.'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Itami rushed to the hospital and met Kenage at the door.<p>

"Can't you at least tell me what's going on?" Kenage asked.

Itami entered and handed the receptionist a card. Itami kissed Kenage's cheek quickly as the woman examined the card. The receptionist handed Itami her card back and she rushed through a door. Kenage looked between the door and the receptionist.

"What was that all about?" he ordered. "Why can she go back there and I cannot?"

"Sorry, sir." she said. "But she is a doctor, she has clearance."

"_Doctor?_"

Itami went through the halls and read a chart belonging to her father-in-law. She walked out and went towards Kenage who was trying to get information. When he saw Itami he walked right to her.

"_Doctor?_" he asked. "What is that all about?"

"To explain as quickly as I can: I got bored a lot." she changed the subject. "Your dad's had a stroke. A bad one. In my opinion he won't live long."

Kenage was shocked. He sat down slowly. "Are you so sure?" he asked.

"I said it is my opinion. There is a chance, but I don't want to tell you that. It's very small. I'm sorry."

Kenage looked up at Itami then stood. He embraced her tightly. Itami could hear his breathing. She could hear he was upset. She wished, for a moment, she could do something to help him.

"Can you get me back there?" he asked quietly.

"Once the doctors leave him you can go. I'm sorry I don't think we will have to wait long."

* * *

><p>"Kenage, Itami."<p>

Kenage looked up and his mother walked over to them.

"Is there any news?"

"It's a bad stroke, mum." Kenage said. "Real bad."

Mrs Riki sat in a chair and made the saddest expression Itami had ever seen.

"I knew he was unwell." she whispered. "I knew." she paused then looked up. "And how are you, my dear?" she asked Itami.

'_How could she be thinking of me at a time like this?'_

"I'm fine." she answered.

"Come, come." she said pouting. "I have never had a daughter. Talk to me." she took Itami's hand and pulled Itami into the seat next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Uncomfortable." Itami said.

Mrs Riki smiled gently and put a hand on the younger woman's cheek. "Soon you will feel the baby. It will be strange, but take my words to heart: it will stir something you haven't felt before."

Itami wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She was frightened enough as it was.

"Riki-sama." a doctor stepped out and moved to Kenage. "Riki Mori-sama is in critical condition. He... I would suggest going to see him now."

Kenage became silent and the three followed the man to a room. Mori was on a bed lying very still. He opened his eyes and he smiled.

"Come in," he said hoarsely.

Mrs Riki ran over and took Mori's hand and brought it to her lips. Kenage stood behind his mother and Itami stayed beside Kenage.

"Time has been good to me." Mori said. "I thought I would die years ago," he looked at his wife. "but I was granted not only the blessing of more time with you," he looked to Kenage. "I got to see my son married and in love and," he looked at Itami. "I got to hear of a new child. I regret I won't hold the child, but as much as I want to, hearing that a child lives is enough I suppose."

"Don't waste your energy, dad." Kenage started. Itami took Kenage's arm. She shook her head when he looked at her.

"Itami is right by that look, boy." Mori's eyes laughed. "I will not live long whether I save energy or not so let me say what I want. You have years to tell whatever you want to say to me to my stone."

"Now that's not fair." Itami frowned and everyone looked at her. To everyone's surprise it looked like she was going to cry. "Listen to us as well. Some things are just better said to the living ear, than to a cold stone."

"Indeed." Mori said weakly.

Itami smiled and stepped forward. Each watched as she kissed the man's cheek softly. "Thank you for being my father," she whispered so only Mori could hear. "The way my father was not to me."

Itami walked out leaving the family to themselves. Besides, she did not want to be in a room with a corpse again. It was too painful. Itami started crying silently remembering death and its cold hand.

'_It must be the baby making me so emotional.'_ she thought. _'I feel like I have cried buckets of tears recently.'_

Kenage stepped out and looked down the hall. Some ways away Itami stood very still. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. He was a little surprised when she turned around and hugged him tightly. He felt his shirt was wet, she must have been crying. He put his arms around her and let her cry. It was about what he was ready to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren Kyoko<strong>

Kyoko made herself cry by thinking about losing her father. Not to mention her hormones were on the rampage. She needed a doughnut. She looked up at Ren and sniffed.

"I really need a doughnut." she said.

Ren, for the first time in a scene broke character and grinned, his face still upset, but he grinned.

"Alright." he said and walked her towards the hospital door.

"Cut!"

Everyone started laughing and Kyoko ran over to a table of food.

Ogata smiled. "Good improv in the last bit. It shows life moving on as normal."

Ren smiled as he looked over at the food table. "I don't think it was improvisation." he said watching Kyoko eat two doughnuts.

"How's she doing?" Ogata asked.

"Good."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Ren shook his head. "Not yet, but we'll be decorating the baby room soon."

A man stopped in front of the two men with his mouth open. "Kyokou's really pregnant?" he asked.

Ren nodded and pointed at his ring finger on his left hand, not bothering to hold back a grin. "Best thing I've ever done."

The man ran off and Ren knew the news would spread like wildfire now. It was already through some of the entertainment industry, but now it would reach the public. It's a good thing he had a private property with much woods around the house... and a wall, but Kyoko didn't know that yet, she hadn't yet had the chance to explore the perimeter of the property.

Kyoko walked up to him and he smiled. "Good doughnut?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded as she licked her fingers.

"Let's go home." he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Cain ran to Kyoko then jumped at Ren's heels, then ran back to Kyoko.<p>

"_Yip Yip!"_

"Hello, Cain." Kyoko bent down and played with the puppy.

"Cain, Sit!" Ren commanded.

The pup sat and wagged his tail and chased Kyoko's hand with his head. Ren smirked. He had been trying to train the puppy, but he loved to play with Kyoko. Cain was, though playful, very protective of Kyoko. She would take him outside for a walk and whenever a stranger approached them, Cain would, to Ren's surprise, act like Cain Heel.

Ren's attention moved to Kyoko's position and noticed her growing stomach. Pride swelled in his chest.

Kyoko stood and was surprised to feel Ren turn her around. He kissed her lips warmly. "I love you, Kyoko. I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I am tired, maybe I'll post another chap soon. Until you read again (<em>Bows regally).<em>  
><strong>


	12. Time Moves On & Dance With Me

_**Sigh, still short. Sorry but I'm still real tired. When I'm done this story I'll start on something else which will be better. there's at the very most only five chapters left. happy reading. :)**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Month 5<em>

Kyoko sighed as she got in the car. She still had three months before the baby was born. Already her stomach was big and got in her way. Kanae was huge and ready to see her son, and get back to acting.

"You okay?" Ren asked backing out of the drive and dodging the paparazzi outside the gate.

"I'm tired." she reached into the back seat and grabbed a box of cereal. "And hungry. This is ridiculous; I just ate."

Ren smirked. "I guess it's her getting hungry."

Kyoko glanced at Ren in a challenging manner. "Well, _He_ shouldn't get hungry so much."

"It's a girl." Ren said.

"Boy." Kyoko insisted.

Kyoko crossed her arms and Ren chuckled. It was a common quarrel for three days whether it was a boy or a girl. They didn't ever have time to schedule an appointment to see the child's gender.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stepped on the set with dress unbuttoned in the back. She took a deep breath and prepared for her scene.<p>

**Itami and Kenage**

_Month 5_

Itami gulped as she put on the dress. The baby kicked softly and she jumped. (_Kyoko jumped as an odd sensation rushed through her. The baby was moving.) _She still wasn't used to it. She saw Kenage step behind her in the mirror. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned forward and kissed her cheek then pulled away and buttoned her dress. (_As he reached the top button Ren couldn't help but kiss Kyoko's neck gently.)_

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

From the corner of his eye he saw Itami blush. He felt a rush in his system. He rarely saw her blush. He had never told her she was beautiful before, maybe he would use it more often. He saw her struggling to find an expression to wear. (_Ren couldn't help but wonder if Kyoko was actually acting or not)_

Slowly through the past months Itami's mask was cracking and Kenage had to admit he was enjoying cracking it. Every new face she made. Every new smile. When her mask was off she seemed different and he loved it. Sometimes he would hear her crying and the next day he was met with renewed determination and a patched up mask, but he would take his time and slowly remove it again. His goal was to one day not have her wear her mask at all.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Itami nodded and they walked down the stairs and outside. At Warik Games business building there was a formal party celebrating an award received for Kenage's system and his new position as president of Warik Games.

As Kenage and Itami walked in the building they were met with applause. Kenage knew Itami had her best mask on for these kinds of parties so he didn't worry about how she was handling herself.

Itami stayed at Kenage's side mostly. She didn't want to wander around. There wasn't really anyone she wanted to talk with anyway.

"Riki-chan!"

Itami turned and saw Chou walking up to her. Itami smiled as she always did.

"How are you?" Chou asked.

"I am doing well." she answered.

"I'll probably be stopping by more to check on you. With your husband out so often _someone_ has to pamper you. It might as well be me." Chou laughed.

It was true that Itami had not seen Kenage much during the day lately.

'_Why?'_ she wondered.

Itami watched Kenage from across the room as he greeted guests and employees. He looked tired, but not tired enough for anyone else to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Ren<strong>

Kyoko walked out of the hospital a little upset. She pulled out her phone and felt a hand on her wrist. She turned quickly and breathed.

"Ren."

Ren's eyes shone. "I just got here. What's the result?"

"They said it's a girl..." Kyoko mumbled.

Ren's eyes lit up and he hugged her right on the sidewalk. He breathed in relief. "I'm so glad." he held her at an arms length to see her face. He put a hand on her cheek and smiled. "I'm so glad."

Kyoko made herself smile. Then she thought of what a girl would be like. She would still be like Ren, after all, boy or girl, the child was Ren's.

Ren was happy to see Kyoko smile for real. He couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>Kyoko didn't like the people staring at her and Kanae. They were just getting some ice cream! Everywhere they went people looked at them and either looked away quickly or smiled at them. Kyoko was feeling embarrassed and was always trying to avoid media.<p>

Today's costume consisted of long black hair and badly done makeup.

Kanae had a wig of short blond hair and fake nails that looked like she chewed them.

She and Kanae worked hard on their costumes and so far only people who really knew them recognized them.

As they sat in the park Kanae watched Kyoko carefully.

"You seem happy." Kanae said.

Kyoko nodded absently. "Of course I am." she said in her usual way.

Kanae shook her head. "No. You seem really happy. Did you make up with Tsuruga?"

Kyoko cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Pft." Kanae tossed her short hair. "You're impossible. Did you tell him you loved him?"

Kyoko smiled softly and Kanae became interested.

"In a way." Kyoko said as softly as her smile.

"Your way, or a way he could understand?" Kanae mumbled.

Kyoko continued not noticing the comment. "You were right, Moko-san. All I have ever done is put distance between him and myself. I- I told him I didn't want that anymore."

Kanae rolled her eyes and licked her ice cream. "So," she said. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Kyoko's eyes shined. "A girl."

Kanae sniffed. "I'm not going to find out, but I hope it's a girl. I don't know what I would do if I had a mini Yukihito running around."

Kyoko was at Kanae's side in a moment with teary eyes. "Don't you love him, Moko-san?"

Kanae felt like laughing. Indeed she really liked her husband and would not mind to see what a mini him would be like. Her face went from a smile to mortification.

"Oh no. a _girl?_" Kanae hung her head.

"Moko-san?"

"Just what I need." Kanae mumbled. "A mini Kyoko running around. Maria and Kyoko are enough as it is." and she prayed that the child would be like Ren, though she probably didn't have to because of how often Kyoko prayed the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Itami and Kenage<strong>

_Month 6_

_Itami wonders why Kenage isn't home as much..._

As Itami worked on the computer she sighed. Kenage had left near sunrise. He had been getting up earlier recently and coming home later more often. He would always call to let her know when he would get home, but he was acting so strangely.

Itami bit her lip as the mouse of the computer moved over the link that connected to the security cameras at Warik Games business building.

'_Am I a person that is jealous that I should spy on my husband to see what he's doing at work?'_ she laughed at herself.

Ten minutes later Itami was watching the security feed from Kenage's office. There were four cameras that monitored his office and at any time she could hack into the system (heck she was the one who wrote the code) and watch her husband work.

Unknowingly, Itami was staring at the screen with a soft smile. She leaned on her hand and watched the man work on his hologram table.

She watched Kenage take off his glasses and rub his eyes and yawn. Then he slid his glasses back on and continued.

'_He's tired. Why is he away from home so much? He should rest.'_ she smiled as Kenage took a deep breath then grinned and ran over to his computer.

Itami turned her head to the screen that showed Kenage's face as he sat at his desk working at the computer. She smiled as his grin widened while he typed expertly. He must have been excited to be typing that quickly.

She watched his eyes search the screen. He smiled at first, then leaned toward the screen with a strange look that made Itami put herself in check. She sat up straight and looked at a different screen to zoom in at the computer screen to see what had startled him.

She zoomed in and saw none other than herself, at her desk, leaning close to her computer. If she could see herself then Kenage...

Itami looked over where it seemed the camera was. Sure enough a camera was on the ceiling. She looked back at the screen and Kenage was doing a double take at the cameras as well. Realizing she had been caught watching him she did the only thing any woman not knowing what to do would do: she blushed.

She watched Kenage grin and wave at the camera. She hid her face and tried not to laugh.

Itami's phone started ringing. When she answered she heard a playful voice she recognized well.

"_Are you spying on me, Itami?"_

Itami chuckled and waved at the camera. "Of course I am. What about you? Do you do this often?"

"_Get on video chat."_ he said.

Itami logged on and soon saw Kenage. She hung up the phone. "Well?" she asked. "How often?"

Kenage smiled heavenly and leaned on his hand as he watched her. _"Not often enough."_ he said.

Itami combed the hair out of her face. "Um," Itami could feel his gaze, even through the computer. Weird. "What are you working on?"

"_Just a game."_ he shrugged.

Itami shook her head. "It's never 'Just a game' with you."

"_So correct."_ Kenage looked at his watch. _"I gotta get back to this layout, I'll be home around six thirty."_

"Alright, I'm ordering food, anything you want specifically?"

Kenage shook his head.

"Okay. Bye."

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p>"I love you." Kenage meant it. He had been thinking about it and he realized he had never said that he loved her. He wondered how she would react. He hoped she would blush, smile, be embarrassed, be shocked or act like she didn't hear him.<p>

Her forced smile was something he did not want to see. She logged off and Kenage quickly switched to the security camera and watched Itami stand slowly and pace in front of her desk. She stopped then looked at the camera then ran out of the room.

Kenage watched sadly. "Why is that bad?" he asked aloud. He decided to tell her in person. She would have to face him then.

* * *

><p>Itami had finally calmed herself. It took four hours, but she did it. Kenage would be home soon and with her mask in place she would be able to get through the night easily.<p>

Itami heard the front door and felt, more than saw, Kenage enter the kitchen. She turned around to be enveloped in a hug as she usually was. Kenage still had his coat on and it was cold from the air outside.

"How long were you outside, your coat is cold." Itami stepped away and felt Kenage's face. It was chilly as well.

"I took a quick walk down the road."

"What were you thinking? It's nearly freezing!" Itami poured a glass of milk and put it in the microwave.

She turned back to him and felt his face. After a while she nodded to herself and moved her hand. Kenage caught it before she pulled away.

"Don't move away." he whispered pulling her close. He felt her stomach and was pleasantly reminded of the child. He pressed his lips against Itami's gently. Somewhere in his mind he heard the microwave beeping.

Itami pulled away lightly. "Dinner," she said. "You must be hungry."

Kenage nodded and let his wife go. She went to the microwave and took out the milk. She put in a spoon of sugar and a splash of vanilla and handed the glass to him.

"Drink this." she said.

Kenage sat down and sipped at the warm milk. He was more interested in the woman moving around the kitchen than in the beverage.

She set two plates of food on the counter and he frowned. He didn't even notice she was getting them both dinner. She sat down and started eating.

Kenage finished eating before she did and washed his dishes. Itami stood up and Kenage took her plate and washed it.

Itami frowned. Once he finished washing, he noticed Itami was not there.

Kenage walked upstairs and saw the bedroom light was on. He walked in and saw Itami changing into her pajamas in the corner. When Itami turned around she was startled to find him just inside the door. Kenage smiled seeing the surprise on her face. He stepped forward and took her hand in his.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

Itami moved with him in the silence. Kenage was surprised to hear her hum. He smiled and stopped moving. Itami looked up at him silently asking if something was wrong. He caressed her face tenderly.

"This is not a game," Kenage whispered, his lips a hair breadth above hers. "It's not an act. I love you."

Itami closed her eyes. "Why?" she asked trying to sound like she wasn't as touched as she was. "Why would you?"

"Don't bother questioning." Kenage said. "It doesn't matter why. I just do. Itami, I want your love." as he held her close to him he felt something poke him. He was a little surprised. He opened his eyes, but Itami was frozen. He smiled. The baby had kicked him. "What does he think he's doing?" Kenage chuckled.

Itami opened her eyes and a look came on her face and she moved and sat on the bed and put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not quite sure." she said. "He only kicks like that when you're around."

Kenage chuckled and sat next to her. "Don't tell me he wants to try to kick me around already."

Itami smiled and a warm feeling spread in Kenage's chest.

"No," she said leaning on his arm. "He just wants to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>I really need a new story. It's just how my mind works. Don't worry, I'll finish this first then I'll be back to my normal happy, giddy, creepy, writing self. :)<strong>


	13. Family

**I'M SORRY! This has a lot more Kenage and Itami than I thought. The next chapter WILL be the last. Sorry it got so long, I didn't intend for it. I should be starting another Ren Kyoko story soon. Hopefully. Anyway, I'm starting this off with Kenage and Itami.**

* * *

><p><em>Month 7<em>

Ever since Kenage first caught her, Itami watched Kenage on the security feed.

"He's working really hard for you." she said to her yet unborn child. "He's working really hard. I wonder what he's planning to accomplish by working so hard for so long."

Kenage was taking her to the doctor later. He said he wanted her to go and he would take her. She looked at him through the security feed and watched him check his watch and run out of his office. She smiled softly and put a hand on what she privately called 'the growth'.

"Why does he work so hard for us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Ren<strong>

"That's a wrap for today."

Kyoko looked offstage and saw Yashiro turn pale and run off set. Ren walked up to her and handed her some water.

"Yashiro left," Kyoko said. "Do you think it's Moko-San?"

Ren looked towards the doors. "I'm not sure. It's possible."

They walked to the dressing rooms and Kyoko sat down and felt the baby kick. "What's the matter with you?" she asked leaning back in her chair. "Itami's child kicks hard when Kenage is around, you kick hard when Ren is not around. He hasn't felt you kick yet, has he? What are you thinking?"

"Kyoko?" Ren knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Ren entered and closed the door behind him. He knelt down in front of her and smiled. "Hi," he said.

Kyoko smiled and Ren put a hand over hers which was on her womb.

"I was just telling her that you haven't felt her kick yet." Kyoko said.

Ren smirked. "True." he sat next to her on the couch, but kept his hand over hers.

"She only kicks when you're gone."

"Maybe she knows I'm not there and she misses me."

Kyoko smiled. "I can't argue with that."

"Kanae is in the hospital now. Yashiro is on his way there now." Ren paused. "Oh, And there's someone outside who wants to see you."

"Oh?" Kyoko looked up. "Is it the president?"

Ren shook his head. "Come on,"

Ren helped her up and they walked outside. As soon as they entered the parking lot Kyoko froze. Ren grinned. Kyoko stepped forward.

"Father?"

"How are my three favorite people?" Kuu asked warmly.

Kyoko ran up to him and hugged her father as best she could.

"Well that's not fair." a new voice said.

Kyoko stepped back and gasped.

"Kyoko, this is my wife, Julie." Kuu introduced, putting an arm around his wife.

Kyoko was shocked. Now she knew where the other half of Ren's beauty came from, for Julie was beautiful.

"M-m-mo." Kyoko covered her mouth. "My," she said. "You're beautiful." she said in wonder. "Just like a fairy. No wonder I mistook Corn for a fairy prince. You're the beautiful, gentle, poised, fair, gracious fairy and father is the royalty!"

Julie laughed and hugged Kyoko. "I see why you love her." she said to her two favorite men. She let Kyoko go and hugged Ren tightly.

"Hi, mom." Ren said.

Julie kissed her son's cheek. "It's not fair," she said. "That I hardly get to see you."

"Father," Kyoko said. "Why are you in Tokyo?"

"I have a movie shoot and thought I would drop by, since you would be here I brought my wife." the way he smiled put Kyoko on her guard.

Kyoko eyed Kuu suspiciously and Julie clapped her hands happily. "You will fit in perfectly with this family!" she exclaimed.

Kyoko didn't hear it. "I do not believe you." she said.

"Ah!" Kuu said dramatically. "I am caught! Indeed, my child, I am only here to see you, Ren and the baby."

"I knew it!" Kyoko said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Is that bad?" Kuu asked.

Kyoko's finger went limp and she put her hand to her mouth and thought for a moment about the question.

"Want to go out to dinner?" Ren asked his parents while Kyoko ranted something about like father like son.

"Sounds good," Kuu smiled.

"Wonderful." Julie smiled. "Kyoko, dear, we're going out to eat. Come sit next to me and tell me everything about yourself."

Julie took Kyoko's hand and the women walked over to Ren's car.

Ren and Kuu watched them for a moment, but stayed back to talk quietly.

"How is she doing?" Kuu asked.

"Fine," Ren replied then changed the subject. "Mother seems happy."

"She has a daughter and is going to have a granddaughter. Don't you think she would be happy?"

Ren smirked. "You're gonna be a grandpa, old man."

Kuu grinned evilly at his son. "You're going to be a father. Let that sink in a moment." he said patting Ren's shoulder.

Ren let it sink in. Father. Dad. Otta-san. He gulped. He hadn't thought of it that way, well, he had, but he hadn't. He felt almost nervous. The baby would be born soon, would he be able to take care of her? Would he love her? Would she end up alone like him? He shuddered. He wouldn't let his daughter end up like him. He would be there for her.

Ren got in the car and started it. His mother and wife were in the back chatting away. As he drove to a restaurant he thought about the baby. What would she look like? How would she act? Would she become an actress? What about school?

He parked the car and opened the door for Kyoko as Kuu went over and opened the other door for Julie. Ren took Kyoko's hand gently and looked in her face as she looked around her. He smiled. They would be fine.

They were in the restaurant for some time when Ren's phone buzzed. He picked it up and grinned. It was a picture message.

"Kyoko," he leaned over and showed her a picture on his phone. "Yashiro, Musha Hayao."

Kyoko smiled softly and touched the screen. "A boy," she whispered. "Kanae had a boy." her smile grew and she laughed softly. "Moko-san is going to be mad, she wanted a girl."

Ren smiled. He felt happy for Yukihito and he was sure Kanae would be happy. His own mother wanted him to be a girl, but she was okay with him. _'This is a good day.'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Time skip. Sorry.)<strong>

_Not long until the due date, for Kyoko and for Itami._

**Kyoko**

Today they would be doing the scene where Itami would be rushed off to the hospital.

'_I feel like being rushed to the hospital.'_ Kyoko mentally grunted. She was having cramps and it was annoying her. She tried hiding it as well as she could. _'The movie is almost over.'_ she thought. _'And I can't wait to meet you,'_ she said to her little girl. _'I'm sure you'll be beautiful just like your father. I hope you are completely like him and nothing like me.'_

Kyoko looked up and saw Kanae walk on set. Kyoko ran over and cooed over Musha. Kanae shook her head an smiled. Kyoko had not glomped her since Musha was born because Kyoko didn't want to 'hurt the tiny thing.'

"He has your hair color, Moko-san." she said.

Kanae rolled her eyes. She had said that four times that week. She felt a hand on her back and knew it was Yukihito. '_If it's anyone else they're going to die.'_ Kanae thought looked beside her.

Yukihito was there smiling down at Musha. Yukihito smiled at her and kissed her temple.

Kyoko had at some point taken Musha from Kanae and was holding him. Kanae shook her head. Kyoko would make a good mother. At the moment Kanae was glad to give her arms a rest. Carrying the baby was quite a work out, she would loose weight in no time.

"Kyoko," Ren walked up. "You're needed on set." he looked over Kyoko's shoulder and smiled at the little boy. "Hi, Musha. You're already on set? You moved rather quickly into your mom's world."

Kyoko handed Musha back to Kanae and walked towards the set.

"How is he?" Ren asked his manager.

"He sleeps at night for now." he replied. "But I shouldn't expect that to last. Kanae says he'll wake up in the night soon."

"He will." Kanae insisted. "He's been waking up earlier."

"Quiet on set!"

"I'll go out." Kanae said. "I'll be right out here. I need to feed him."

Ren turned his head to the set and watched. As Kyoko stepped in position he smiled. She was still beautiful. The ring she was permitted to wear on set was the ring he got her nearly ten months before. He smiled thinking about the moment she got it.

He watched intently as a familiar word echoed through the room.

"Action!"

* * *

><p><strong>Itami and KenageKyoko and Ren  
><strong>

_Not much time left..._

Itami stared at the computer screen and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She blinked them away as best she could. She bit her lip, her tongue, she was trying not to cry.

She moved to an end table and wiped her eyes. She needed to deal with this. She pulled out her phone and put it to her ear.

"Kenage?"

"_Itami, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. I would like you to get here soon. Father is coming and I just found out..."

A knock sounded on the door. Itami looked up and bit her lip. She whispered quickly to the phone.

"I found something and I want you here soon."

"_I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Itami hung up the phone and went to the door. She opened it slowly.

"Itami," her father greeted. "I just found out. When is the baby due?"

"Next week." she frowned and walked into the living room. They sat down and Itami pulled out a folder. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked putting it on the table.

Tamaki glanced at the folder. He picked it up and read the contents carefully.

"I believe it means Sakai International is alive." he said.

"It means more than that." Itami hissed. "It means while you get richer, Riki-san falls apart."

"Well he's dead so that doesn't matter much." Tamaki said putting the folder on the table again.

"Doesn't matter? _Doesn't matter?_ Everything Riki-san had is given to _my_ husband."

"And everything I have is given to you. You're set and when that _husband_ of yours has nothing else, you get rid of him. You have the child that will continue in the business, you almost have all the money and contacts. Kenage has nothing. You have everything."

"I see clearly now." Itami glared. "You thought of this from the beginning. As soon as Mori-san suggested the marriage your mind was moving. If you could save your business from failure and take ownership of Warik Games you would be rich and never work again."

Tamaki sat back against the couch and let her continue.

"Mori had been silently paying for your _treatment_ across the sea. You have never been sick with more than influenza. You have been tearing away the ownership of Warik Games from the Riki family and have been taking over with Sakai International. Everything my husband has is in a very fragile state."

"And you are on firm ground. Itami, I did this for _us_."

Itami shook her head. "No. You did it for yourself. You say you did it for us, but there are three accounts, not two. You have two thirds, not one half of the company. You have slowly been filling an account in Sweden with your prize. You have been filing for adoption papers for six months. I will not let you take my son from me. You will not change his name from 'Riki' to 'Sakai' and I will make you disappear from the business world."

"You cannot do that." Tamaki chuckled. "I taught you everything you know. That child will be placed in my custody at the proper time. His name _will_ change to Sakai and the Riki family will be lost. For thirty years I have planned to tear down Riki Mori from his pedestal and now I will not let anyone stand in my way."

Itami jerked slightly and took a deep breath (_Kyoko was getting annoyed with these cramps)_. She put another file on the table. Tamaki picked it up and looked at it.

Itami explained. "Riki Mori's wife was your highschool crush whom you never actually met. It's rather sad that I believe you would hold a grudge that long. She helped him in his business and it took off. Everything you have done was to get back at him. I found an old business of yours that was in games, but it failed. This will fail too."

Itami stood up and walked to the printer. She leaned on the back of the chair and breathed. (_Kyoko felt the cramps again and flinched. She put a hand on the spot and tried to get back to the scene.)_

"I will not let you win, for you see I love Kenage, and my son. My mother was forced away from me, I will not let you take away the rest of my family."

She threw the papers on the table and walked to the window. (_Kyoko turned to the window to hide her face. She wanted to cry or to scream. The script said that Itami watched Tamaki intently and triumphantly looked at his shocked face. "I knew you would make that face. Don't be so surprised. I have won, father." But Kyoko did not look at him.)_

"I know, father," Itami said. "What face you are making as you see what I have given you."

Tamaki was shocked as he read the papers.

"Do not be surprised by their contents. After all you _did_ teach me everything _you_ knew." Itami faced him with a glare. "As you see you have no money in your accounts but a few thousand to live. You will never steal again. Your ticket to northern Japan is there and I never want to see you again. I don't want you contacting my son. If you make any contact let it be through Kenage. I will not let you pull strings from afar. The police have already been informed of your stealing and are watching you. I would tread lightly, _father._"

"You B****!" Tamaki slapped her face hard. "How _dare_ you! How dare you protect them?" he rose his hand again, but it was caught this time.

"Get out of my house." Kenage said darkly. "Or I will call the police and you _will_ go to jail."

"I will get you for this." Tamaki said.

"No." Itami stood straight. "You won't."

Tamaki slammed the door on his way out and Itami leaned against Kenage. (_Ren could feel Kyoko lean entirely against him. He felt a little worried. The baby was due soon.)_

"Maybe you should rest." Kenage/Ren tried.

Itami shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm fine." she flinched as she felt in pain. "It just hurts."

_Ren knew that was what she was supposed to say, but he doubted even Kyoko could act that convincingly._

"You should lie down."

Itami jerked and rested her head against Kenage's arm.

"Call the police." she said. "Dad's going to try to take everything. Tell them Sakai Tamaki is moving."

Kenage moved Itami to a chair and picked up his phone. _Kyoko was losing it. She couldn't focus on anything. She didn't know what to do._

Kenage talked on the phone then looked over at Itami. _Ren panicked._ He quickly told the police then hung up. He ran over to his wife.

He looked at the floor, it was wet. She was supposed to be rushed to the hospital in the next scene but Ren didn't care.

"Come on," Ren picked her up and rushed out the 'front door' and ran off set.

Kyoko was in labor.

* * *

><p>Ren was grateful that the hospital was so close. He was pacing in a waiting room and was painfully aware of the camera trying to hide behind a window. He noticed the 'inconspicuous' man who was holding a tape recorder which was probably the microphone.<p>

'_My life is being made into a movie.'_ Ren thought. He picked up his phone and called his dad.

"Mom," he said for the sake of the movie. "Itami is in the hospital."

"_Itami? Isn't that the character? Kuon what are you doing?"_

"No don't come right now, we'll see you at the house. Bye."

"_Kuon..."_

Ren hung up and sat down. He wanted to be with her, but they wouldn't let him in right away. It seemed like hours but someone directed him to put a robe thing on and he was ushered into a room.

He ran over to Kyoko's side. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Kyoko," he whispered.

"Kuon, Ren." Kyoko looked over. "I'm scared."

The hospital staff felt a little self conscious with a small camera crew in the waiting room.

Director Ogata was happy they got great shots, but now they were all waiting to see how Kyoko was. They sent someone to the editing room with the footage. They wouldn't be able to recreate that again no matter how hard they tried. The realism of it was touching, a little freaky, but touching.

* * *

><p>After some time (namely six hours) Ren came out and spoke to Ogata.<p>

"Come on, Kyoko says you should get this shot now."

Ogata nodded, he knew it was useless to argue with Kyoko. The three walked in the room behind Ren. He walked over to her and smiled. He kissed her forehead and put a hand on the baby's cheek.

Kyoko/Itami looked up at her husband then down at her child. She closed her eyes.

"I, Kenage... I lo.. Lo..." _she was supposed to say I love you. She had to say it. Even in the script, she had to say it. Why couldn't she?_

Ren leaned forward expectantly. He wanted to hear three words since he met her when he was young.

"I..." Kyoko looked up. She gulped. "I lost my mask." she whispered. "You took it away."

Ren smiled and hung his head slightly disappointed. He hid his face in her hair a moment. It was good enough and it worked for the movie. Yes. It was good enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AAwwww. So the little tyke is born and both Itami and Kyoko have lost their masks. the next chapter will be the epilogue of both stories. Should have it up before next week. So, your thoughts? should I have nixed some details, should I have been more descriptive in places? I would like your feedback. I know it's not my best story, but after all it is only for amusement. :)<strong>


	14. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter. I hope it ends well for you. Oh, I was going to have Cain totally eat out Shou, but it just didn't fit in the story line. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Itami and Kenage epilogue<strong>

Itami stood on the balcony watching the landscape move in the gentle wind. Kenage walked up behind her.

Itami smiled brightly and turned around.

Kenage smiled at her. _'Beautiful.'_ he thought.

Itami kissed Kenage and smiled at him. "Thank you." she said.

"For what?" Kenage asked.

Itami smiled and walked towards the door. "For everything." she said (like at the beginning of the movie.)

She walked into the house and Kenage followed. Itami picked up the crying boy from his crib. He smiled seeing her hold Moku. He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I think I love you." she said.

"Oh good," Kenage replied. "Cause I'm never letting you go." he said kissing her gently.

* * *

><p>Kyoko handed Kanae her son. She ran over to where her little daughter slept peacefully. She sighed happily watching her.<p>

"Hello, Mrs Tsuruga."

Kyoko turned around. "Ren," she smiled.

Ren stepped next to her and watched the small child sleep.

They watched her in silence each thinking about their lives.

"Kyoko," Ren said after a few minutes.

Kyoko looked up at him.

"This is how I always want to live with you." he said. "In a way, I want to live happily ever after."

Kyoko looked up at him with a strange look in her eyes. Then she smiled. "I can see that." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

16 years later:

Ren looked like he was about to kill something. The door was closed and Yukihito was in Ren's grasp. "Yukihito, keep your son away from my daughter!"

"They're not doing anything, Ren. It's just prom!" he insisted. "They'll be fine."

Ren was a little protective of his little girl. She was his first child, she had his golden hair and Kyoko's face. In many ways she was like the angel the Kyoko portrayed for _someone's_ MV. But he was protective of all his children, not just his oldest girl.

Ren grunted. "Kyoko try to tell him that..." Ren turned but Kyoko was gone. "Kyoko? Boys? Jade?" Ren's youngest ran around the corner. "Hiso, where's mommy?"

"Mommy said she was going out to spy!" the five year old said happily then put a finger to her lips. "But Sshhhh," she said. "It's a secret from Jin. She left as soon as you started yelling at uncle Yashiro."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he said to Yukihito. Ren threw the man a bag. "Get dressed, we need to get to that party."

"I'll stay here and watch the others. You go spy on the prom."

Ren ran out and Yukihito sat on the couch. Hiso sat next to him and smiled.

"Where's Cho?" the little girl asked.

"She's with her mom tonight." he said. "How about I take you all over to my house?"

The Tsuruga family came to life at his words. As soon as the words were out of his mouth kids appeared out of nowhere.

Yukihito started counting. Jin Tsuruga was at the prom with his son, Musha. Then the twin boys Chisoku and Aadil, they were fifteen. Then the twelve year old girl Jade, she had Kyoko's hair and could cook circles around almost anybody. Then there was the ten year old, Rippa. He was a handful just like his father. Then the seven year old Himeko who was constantly writing stories. Both action and regal. Then the youngest was Hiso.

It's a good thing he was taking a bus. Ren still had his sports car, but The Hizuri's, Kyoko's practically adopted parents, somehow had gotten then a stylish van as well... which was much like a limo. Yukihito shook his head as the kids stood in a line waiting for him to put his shoes on.

"Come on, uncle Yukihito." Chisoku prodded.

"Let's go." Aadil finished.

Yukihito could swear he could hear Kyoko in their tone. They looked so much like Ren it scared him. With the gold hair though they kind of looked like Kuu Hizuri.

Ren had told him ten years ago about Kuon Hizuri. Everything made sense after that. They kept the name 'Tsuruga', but the real names were Hizuri. The kids loved the idea of their two names.

Everyone dressed up to hide themselves from the public eye as they walked to the bus station. They all acted and were recognized as the Tsuruga children and for the roles they played. Especially Jin and Rippa. One of the Tsuruga family favorite games was: _Don't be spotted on the street._

Yukihito chuckled as the kids paraded to the back of the bus. He saw Maria Takarada on the bus with a young man.

Maria smiled discreetly at the kids as they passed by. The granddaughter to the president of LME grew to be a wonderful, beautiful and cunning girl. She winked at her favorite nieces and nephews as they passed by her. They would not greet each other in public, it would give them away. Maria was the one who invented the game so they were doing their best for her.

The boy next to Maria, though, felt irritated by her wink at the older man (Yukihito).

"Maria," the boy grunted. "Why are you winking at him? I'm over here."

"Buck up, Hio-kun. I only have eyes for you."

Maria and Hio were soon to be engaged. Yukihito knew because of the state the president and Maria's father were in. Plus, it was still his job to know everything. He chuckled and sat next to Hiso.

As the parade walked into his house Yukihito smiled seeing Kanae at the table reading a script. With three children in acting she was getting big roles as a young mother, some as love interests, some like Mio. Kanae was one of Japan's top actors right along side of Ren and Kyoko Tsuruga.

He smirked as she looked up and scowled.

"Yukihito who told you to bring the Kyoko brigade?"

"AUNT KANAE!"

Everyone tackled the woman.

"Mo! Why am I always attacked by children?"

The children, like Kyoko, burst into dramatic tears as Kanae lectured them about being polite and not jumping on people.

Yukihito looked over at a small doll that Kyoko had made sixteen years ago. He smiled. Cho looked similar to said doll. He smiled thinking back to the movie set so long ago.

Yukihito decided he enjoyed his life. He was happy. He had his wife and three kids, his friend had his wife and their seven kids and sixteen years prior it was he, Yashiro Yukihito, who brought the Tsuruga couple closer together by writing their first movie they acted in as a couple: Arranged Love.

Yes he was quite pleased with his life.

THE END :)

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions? Message me and I'll try to explain or elaborate for you.<strong>

**_The names of the Tsuruga family in age order:_**

**Jin = gold - 16**

**Chisoku = Speed - 15**

**Aadil = Honorable - 15**

**Jade = um... Jade - 12**

**Rippa = handsome - 10**

**Himeko = princess - 7**

**Hiso = star -5**

**_And for anyone who's curious_**

**Kanae = Beautiful woman.**

**Musha =Warrior. - 16**

**Kisho = one who knows his mind. 13**

**Cho = butterfly - 10**

**Didn't look up Yukihito. My bad. Sorry. XP**

**So that's the end. I'll try to come up with something else soon. Hopefully much better than this one. I hope to see you there. :)  
><strong>


End file.
